


Star Wars Rebels Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: A New Dawn - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode Short: Art Attack, Episode Short: Entanglement, Episode Short: Property of Ezra Bridger, Episode Short: The Machine in the Ghost, Episode: s01e03 Droids in Distress, Episode: s01e04 Fighter Flight, Episode: s01e05 Rise of the Old Masters, Episode: s01e06 Breaking Ranks, Episode: s01e07 Out of Darkness, Episode: s01e08 Empire Day, Episode: s01e09 Gathering Forces, Episode: s01e10 Path of the Jedi, Episode: s01e11 Idiot’s Array, Episode: s01e12 Vision of Hope, Episode: s01e13 Call to Action, Episode: s01e14 Rebel Resolve, Episode: s01e15 Fire Across the Galaxy, Episode: s02e03 The Lost Commanders, Episode: s02e04 Relics of the Old Republic, Episode: s02e05 Always Two There Are, Episode: s02e06 Brothers of the Broken Horn, Episode: s02e07 Wings of the Master, Episode: s02e08 Blood Sisters, Episode: s02e09 Stealth Strike, Episode: s02e10 The Future of the Force, Episode: s02e11 Legacy, Episode: s02e12 A Princess on Lothal, Episode: s02e13 The Protector of Concord Dawn, Episode: s02e14 Legends of the Lasat, Episode: s02e15 The Call, Episode: s02e16 Homecoming, Episode: s02e17 The Honorable Ones, Episode: s02e18 Shroud of Darkness, Episode: s02e19 The Forgotten Droid, Episode: s02e20 The Mystery of Chopper Base, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Episode: s07e09 Old Friends Not Forgotten, Episode: s07e10 The Phantom Apprentice, Episode: s07e11 Shattered, Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, Gorse, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s01e15 Fire Across the Galaxy, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Post-Order 66, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Spoilers, Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow, Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team as Family, The Dark Side of the Force, Torture, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 614
Words: 61,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Chopper, Zeb, and Sabine. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and were written out of order and then reorganized chronologically. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, C1-10P | Chopper & Kanan Jarrus, Cham Syndulla & Hera Syndulla, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Grand Inquisitor & Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus & CT-7567 | Rex, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 197





	1. Questions and Quests

**Author's Note:**

> Kanan is the main point of view character in many of these drabbles, particularly early on, but all the rest of the _Ghost_ crew and other characters from the TV series _Rebels_ , comics series _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ , and the book _A New Dawn_ by John Jackson Miller will also be featured from time to time. I'll also include occasional drabbles for _The Clone Wars_ series, particularly for characters who impact _Rebels_ plot lines.
> 
> Quick Index (I'll try to keep this updated, but no promises):
> 
>   * Order 66 - Chapter 28: "A Fated But Terrible Choice" 
>   * Events of _A New Dawn_ begin - Chapter 50: "The Asteroid Belt"
>   * Beginning of Season 1 of _Rebels_ \- Chapter 79: "A Typical Supply Run"
>   * Beginning of Season 2 of _Rebels_ \- Chapter 217: "Prognosis"
>   * Beginning of “Twilight of the Apprentice” - Chapter 504: "Abrupt Departure" 
>   * End of Season 2 of _Rebels_ \- Chapter 566: "A New Path"
>   * Beginning of Season 3 of _Rebels_ \- Chapter 591: "Soldier or Jedi?"
> 


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plo Koon, Yoda, Caleb Dume, and Tai Uzuma long before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

“Slow down, younglings,” Plo Koon says with a laugh as they race past him. “Your destination is unlikely to go anywhere.” 

“Meditative walkway, this is,” Yoda adds, his voice amused, “not a podracing track.”

“Yes Masters,” Caleb calls out. “Sorry Masters.” The children slow marginally, but still hurry toward one of the Jedi Temple’s many gardens. 

“We’re going to win today,” Caleb’s friend Tai Uzuma elbows him in the side, “assuming someone doesn’t ask too many questions.”

“Questions are how we learn,” Caleb replies, slightly offended. 

“Then you should know everything one day,” she replies and the other younglings laugh.


	2. One of 10,000 Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Dume and Tai Uzuma long before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

“Come on, Caleb,” Tai calls. “Master Fisto said the test was timed.”

Caleb barely hears her, his attention is focused on a dark corridor he’s never noticed before. He hurries to explore, completely without fear. The Jedi temple is the safest place in all the universe and it’s his whole world. 

The hallway leads to a series of doors. He pushes one and it swings open. Lights flare to life in response to his movement, revealing a vast meeting chamber with seats for thousands. Caleb imagines it filled with Jedi and smiles. He can’t wait to be one of them.


	3. Lightsaber Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka Tano long before “Old Friends Not Forgotten”

_They’re so…young._

Ahsoka chuckles as she walks through the crowd of practicing younglings. She’s not much older than most of them, but she’s served in the Clone War for awhile now. Faced with this innocent enthusiasm, she feels old. 

One boy stands out. He’s smaller than the others, but fearlessly takes on opponents twice his side. He doesn’t always win, but he’s relentless. _And reckless_ , she smiles, seeing Master Windu reprimand him. She knows what that’s like.

“Keep at it,” she whispers, pausing to correct his stance, “you’re doing well…”

“Caleb,” he grins shyly up at her. “Caleb Dume.”


	4. Healing and Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba long before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

Floating in a bacta tank, Depa Billaba dreams. 

At first it’s of her life as youngling in the Jedi Temple with her sister, Sar. She feels safe, happy, and certain in a way she rarely has as an adult. The dreams shift to her time as Mace Windu’s Padawan and Depa experiences the excitement of traveling to new places, the joy as mysteries of the Force open up to her.

Later, memories of her last battle began to surface. She smells blood and witnesses again the deaths of her clone troopers, as General Grievous’s mocking laughter echos all around her.


	5. A Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Dume and Depa Billaba long before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

“I’m going, I’m-” Caleb stops mid-turn to stare at a woman floating in a nearby bacta tank. Her eyes are closed, her body curled in on itself as if in sleep, and her long, dark hair flows both around and above her head. He feels a pull, a feeling of recognition as if seeing someone he’s known his whole life. The only problem is that, to his knowledge, Caleb has never met her.

“Is that,” he begins to ask the meddroid. 

“None of your business?” It grabs his shoulder and roughly pushes him out into the hallway. “Indeed. Now, go!”


	6. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba long before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

The pain is muted, her body nearly completely healed, but Depa still dreams of Haruun Kal. Over and over again she tries to lead her forces in an orderly retreat. 

It never ends well.

Suddenly she feels a presence, a bright light in the darkness of her recent memories. She sees the face of a boy with wide, blue-green eyes. He’s very young and small for his age, but despite having never met him, she feels a connection. 

Depa opens her eyes for the first time in six months and her first thought is a question.

_Who is the boy?_


	7. The Testing of a Jedi Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba long before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

It’s like going through her trials again. 

The members of the Jedi High Council test her mind, her connection to the Force, and her fighting abilities. Just when she thinks it’s over, the tests begin again, only more difficult and stressful. _They’re seeing if the battle broke me_ , Depa thinks, _but the losses just remade me into someone new_. 

Someone better, she hopes, but fears still whisper in her mind. She failed everyone - the Council, her troops, the Republic - and that is something can’t forget and isn’t sure she can ever forgive. 

But Depa hides her fears and keeps going.


	8. The Question of Caleb Dume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba, Mace Windu, and others long before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

It’s not difficult to find the boy from her vision, he’s one of three Padawan who have completed their initial trials and are pending review. “Who are they,” she asks Mace as the Council observes the younglings’ training.

“The Twi’lek is Sammo Quid, the human female is Tai Uzuma, and the smallest,” Mace’s tone turns chilly, “is Caleb Dume.” 

“You…dislike Caleb?”

“He’s reckless and questions everything. If he were apprenticed to anyone involved with the war that could be a dangerous combination.”

“And since most Jedi are involved,” she looks at the boy sadly, “he doesn’t have many options.”


	9. The Recall Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi, Depa Billaba, Caleb Dume, and others during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“No matter the format, the basic purpose should be clear-” Obi-Wan pauses. 

“Go home,” the younglings yell in unison. 

Depa smiles, enjoying the Jedi Master’s easy way with children. She finds Caleb in the crowd and her smile fades. The boy is frowning, his eyes intent, and she knows what’s coming before he raises his hand. 

“You have a question, Caleb,” Obi-Wan asks.

“Yes,” he takes a deep breath, “where?”

“Where what?”

The other younglings laugh, but Caleb persists. “Where’s home? Where do we go?” 

“To Coruscant, of course-“ 

_What are you on about, Caleb_ , Depa wonders, studying his face.


	10. A Question of Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Caleb Dume, and others during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Depa steps back from the entrance to the databanks, making room for the younglings and their Masters to exit. Caleb lingers in the aisle, frowning. Although he answered Master Kenobi’s questions well, he clearly still has something on his mind. 

Obi-Wan notices too. “What is it, Caleb?” 

“This beacon, it can send any message, right?” 

“Ah no, we wouldn’t use it for regular, administrative matters-“

“Can you send people away?” The remaining crowd gasps, both at the interruption and the question. 

Confused, Obi-Wan stares. “I’m sorry?” 

“It can recall every Jedi at once, could it warn all of them away?”


	11. Preview of Future Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Caleb Dume during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

The gathered crowd mutters in awkward shock. 

_Oh dear_ , Depa groans inwardly, _you’ve done it now, Caleb_. She steps into the computer room and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I think that’s enough. Excuse us, Master Kenobi, we value your time-“ 

But Obi-Wan isn’t looking at them, his attention is focused on the beacon controls. “No,” he says at last, turning to the crowd, “please wait. Yes, I suppose it could be used to warn Jedi away.” 

As the discussion continues, Depa glances down. Caleb stands close to her side, eyes intent, teeth worrying his bottom lip in concentration.


	12. A Seed Planted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Caleb Dume, and others during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Depa smiles, watching Caleb practice lightsaber combat with the other students. 

“He can’t let anything go, can he?” 

She looks up to find Obi-Wan joining her. “He has an active mind,” she replies mildly. “Caleb seeks to understand the reasons behind any decisions and all the possibilities inherent in any new piece of information.” 

“It’s a unique way of thinking,” Obi-Wan nods, “not to everyone’s tastes.” He cuts his eyes to her with a mischievous expression. “But for someone equally unconventional, he could make an excellent apprentice.”

“I’m hardly ready for that,” she says quickly.

Obi-Wan just smiles. “We’ll see.”


	13. A Master and an Apprentice (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba and Mace Windu long before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

“Are you sure about this?”

Depa hides her smile although she’s aware Master Windu can tell. He’s always been able to read her moods, even when she was a youngling. “Do you mean returning to the war or-“

“You know perfectly well what I mean,” he replies, barely concealing his irritation. “The boy’s too young to be a Padawan and his questions border on impertinence.”

“Have the Jedi become so fragile we fear the questions of a child,” she asks quietly, turning to face him. “Caleb is young, true, but I sense great potential within him. I will teach him.”


	14. Will of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda, Mace, Depa, and Caleb before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

Mace and Yoda watch Depa and her apprentice board their ship. “This is not a good idea.” 

“Master Billaba’s readiness or the Padawan’s do you doubt?” 

“Both. Another six months of rest for her and training for him would do them good.”

“Time we do not have, I fear, unless changed the war becomes.” Yoda squints up at his friend with a smile. “All your concerns these are?”

“No.” Mace sighs. “They bonded too quickly. I worry Depa has become attached.”

Yoda closes his eyes. “Will of the Force I sense in this. Patient we must be to learn why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah well, the war will be over in six months and most of the Jedi will be dead, so...


	15. Battle on Kardoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb, Big-Mouth, and CT-1157 before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

The Force moves through him and Caleb can’t help grinning. He blocks blaster bolts and strikes down battle droids with ease, as if this is something he’s always done instead of his first time in real combat. _This is where I’m supposed to be_ , he thinks, pressing forward.

“Kid,” Big-Mouth yells, “you’re getting too far out front! Pull back!”

“I’m fine,” Caleb glances back, “and stop calling me-“

The blaster bolts hit him in the shoulder and hip. Caleb screams and falls backward. The last thing he remembers before everything goes dark is searing pain and battle droids surrounding him.


	16. Rookie Protecting Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CT-1157, Big-Mouth, and Caleb before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

The young Jedi falls with a scream. Within seconds, three battle droids surround him and take aim. 

Clone trooper CT-1157 doesn’t think, he just acts. He blasts all three and advances to stand protectively over the boy. 

“1157, get back,” Big-Mouth orders from where he and the other clones have taken defensive positions behind some rocks. 

“Sir, no, sir,” he yells back and keeps firing on the approaching droids. This may be his first battle, but CT-1157 realizes there are too many of them for him to take on himself. He simply refuses to let his new friend die alone.


	17. An Alternate Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

Caleb’s pain screams through their Force-bond, freezing Depa in her tracks. Her first instinct is to run to him, no matter what stands in her way, but that’s not the mission or the only way to save her Padawan. 

“Quickly,” she hisses, leading her soldiers up to the mountain pass. Below, a Separatist ship waits unguarded. 

“Should we destroy it, General?” 

“Yes, but slowly.” The clones follow her orders and Depa watches the Separatists begin their retreat. 

“Should we stop them from escaping,” one trooper asks.

“No,” she glances in the direction she senses Caleb, “we got what we wanted.”


	18. A Duty of Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba, CT-1157, and Caleb before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

“How is he?”

The clone looks away from the boy in the bacta tank to the Jedi standing in the doorway. Quickly, he stumbles to attention. “There’s not much change, sir…ma’am…General. But the medi-droid seems satisfied with his progress.”

Master Billaba hides a smile. “That’s good news. It’s CT-1157, isn’t it?”

He nods. “They’re calling me Stance now.”

“I see. Well, it’s kind of you, Stance, to keep watch over Caleb like this.”

The young clone ducks his head. “Just doing my duty, General.” 

“You did that when you saved his life.” She smiles broadly now. “Thank you.”


	19. Check In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa and Mace before Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

_Have you called to say “I told you so?”_ It’s an unworthy thought, but Depa can’t help that it crosses her mind when Mace appears on the holo. “Master Windu.” She bows, hiding her uneasiness behind custom and politeness. “This is a surprise.” 

Unimpressed, he raises an eyebrow. “Is it? I read your report on Kardoa. Your quick thinking saved many lives, including your new Padawan. Well done.” 

“Thank you, although most of the credit goes to my battalion.” 

“Perhaps. How is the boy?” 

_He has a name_ , she thinks with a sigh. “Caleb will be fine, thanks for asking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mace, he is trying in his own rather dour way.


	20. Skull Squadron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa, Caleb, Captain Styles, and Stance during the Third Battle of Mygeeto ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

“Four quadrants! Now,” Master Billaba orders and Caleb, Styles, and Stance obey. Fighting with blaster and lightsaber they try to prevent the battle droids from reaching the top of the mesa, but even Caleb can see the task is impossible. There are too many droids and they just keep coming.

“Commander Grey,” his Master says into her communicator.

“Two minutes out,” he replies. Caleb doesn’t think they have that long.

“Skull Squadron to General Billaba,” a new voice says over the comm. It’s strong voice, slightly accented but full of confidence. “I think we can buy you those two minutes.”


	21. A Promise Made But Not Yet Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa, Caleb, Captain Styles, Stance, and Skull Squadron during the Third Battle of Mygeeto ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

The Fang fighters scream out of the night toward the mesa. Their laser cannons fire repeatedly, destroying dozens of droids and returning to do it again and again. Despite the tight space, their shots are so accurate the Jedi and clones are never at risk.

“They’re amazing,” Caleb gasps.

“The assistance is much appreciated, Skull Leader,” Depa says into her comm.

“Name’s Fenn Rau, General. Skull Squadron is happy to demonstrate not all Mandalorians have forgotten their honor and obligations."

As the fighters depart, Caleb makes a silent promise to thank the squadron leader if they ever meet in person.


	22. Other Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa and Caleb before Order 66 ( _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ )

She finds him sharing a meiloorun with Big-Mouth and Styles, all three of them laughing at some joke she’s missed. “Caleb,” Depa calls, “come, we’re needed.”

He follows her immediately, hiding sticky fingers within the sleeves of his robe. “Needed, Master? I thought we already had our next mission?”

“We do, but there are other duties.” Depa holds up her hand. “You know how much I value your questioning mind, but for the next few minutes please listen quietly. There will be time for questions later.” Reaching the command deck, she nods to Grey who initiates the holo-projection.

Caleb gasps.


	23. A Surprise Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb, Depa, and others during “Old Friends Not Forgotten”

The holo-image displays a round table around which Jedi gather. Caleb recognizes them all - Masters Yoda and Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and Aayla Secura. This is a meeting of the Jedi High Council. 

His gasp draws their eyes to him and earns him a frown from Master Windu. Depa sighs beside him and Caleb lowers his gaze, smoothing his hair nervously while forgetting his sticky fingers. 

“Ah, Master Billaba,” Yoda’s warm voice breaks the silence, “join us at last, you have.” 

“Apologies Masters,” Depa bows slightly, “your message was unexpected.”

“Unexpected, yes.” Yoda nods. “Unexpected many things happening now are.”


	24. Siege on the Outer Rim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Caleb Dume, and others during “Old Friends Not Forgotten”

“…we need reinforcements,” the clone commander continues, “the Separatists are attacking too many worlds simultaneously for us to effectively aid them all.” 

Mace Windu rubs his chin. “This could be the beginnings of a new offensive in the Outer Rim. But to what purpose? Many of these worlds are sparsely populated with limited strategic significance.”

“Difficult to see, the future is,” Yoda gestures to the two clones present at the meeting, “but help you will have. Send Master Secura to Felucia and Master Plo Koon to Cato Neimoidia, we will. Master Billaba, continue to Kaller with your apprentice, you shall.”


	25. A New Player on the Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul, Jesse, and others during “The Phantom Apprentice”

Maul reaches out with the Force to invade the clone’s mind. “Who is this Ahsoka Tano?”

Jesse screams, convulsing against the Mandalorian who restrains him. Although he resists, Jesse’s mind is no challenge for Maul who forces a jumble of images to surface. He sees a young Ahsoka with Obi-Wan and an unfamiliar Jedi. Another push and the knight’s name is revealed. 

“So…she’s Anakin Skywalker’s apprentice,” Maul muses. “Interesting. Her training looks quite unusual for a Jedi.” He tilts his head and a slow grin spreads across his face. “And she was cast out of the Order? Even better.”


	26. Partnership of the Discarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka during “The Phantom Apprentice”

He has her, Maul can see it in her eyes. 

Ahsoka’s distrust of the Jedi Council runs as deep as her desire to stop the Sith. She’ll join him and together they’ll destroy Sidious, the Jedi, and the Republic, replacing them all with something better - a new system of power with Maul at its head. Maul gleefully imagines the look on Kenobi’s face when he sees Ahsoka at his side; that alone would make the partnership worthwhile. 

When she asks about Skywalker he tells her the truth, little suspecting the effect the news will have on her and his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah - we all know it's all about Kenobi for you, Maul.


	27. Sith Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul during “Shattered”

_No, no, no, no, NO!_

Maul wakes to rage and fear. He tries to move, but can’t because he’s been imprisoned in a box, with restraints around his arms, legs, and mouth, so he can’t even scream. 

Through a small rectangular window he glares at everyone as he’s wheeled past a line of Mandalorians and clones. _Fools_ , he thinks. _Don’t they know what’s coming? Can’t they feel the moment upon us?_

Ahsoka Tano steps into view and, if looks could kill, the former Jedi would fall at his will before the Order she once served falls at his former Master’s.


	28. A Fated But Terrible Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka during “Shattered”

Ahsoka stares out the Venator’s viewport as the lights of hyperspace stream by. She replays her meeting with the Jedi Council in her mind. Their coldness, while not unexpected, still stung. Despite that, perhaps she should’ve at least told Master Yoda about Maul’s visions of Anakin. 

Worry grows in her mind as she feels a shift within the Force. At first it’s nothing concrete, just fleeting impressions of fear, pain, anger, and a terrible choice. There are cries as if from a thousand voices, but Ahsoka barely hears them because one voice drowns out all the others.

“Anakin,” she gasps.


	29. The Next Step in the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Rex during “Shattered”

“Commander Rex,” the hooded figure grins, “execute Order 66.”

“Yes, Lord Sidious,” Rex answers and for an instant he sees it all. This is the Sith Lord Obi-Wan warned them about on Mandalore. As the projection fades, he feels something click within him. He knows what he has to do. The Jedi must die. 

“Rex,” Ahsoka says behind him, “it’s Anakin-“

 _Kill her_ , a voice whispers, but he fights it. His hands shake with effort as he tries to retain control over his own mind. _The chip’s causing this_ , he realizes, _the one Fives discovered_.

He has to warn her.


	30. Fall of the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa Billaba and Caleb Dume during Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

Caleb intently studies the holocron she gave him and Depa feels her chest tighten with pride. He’s so clever and resilient, he gives her hope for what the Jedi could become once they return to being peace keepers rather than generals. 

_Focus on the now_ , she chides herself, _the future will take care of itself_. Closing her eyes, Depa begins meditating. Instantly, she senses something is wrong. Through the Force she hears screams as Jedi and their Padawans die, their attackers-

“Caleb,” she grabs his arm, “Caleb Dume!” Igniting her lightsaber, she steps between her apprentice and the clones. “RUN.”


	31. The Dark Side Has Never Been Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul during “Shattered”

The Mandalorian capsule dampens Maul’s access to the Force, but even with his senses muddled he can feel the moment everything changes. A surge of energy rolls through the Dark Side of the Force and Maul’s eyes open wide at the thrill. 

The euphoria is quickly replaced by panic. If Sidious has claimed his new apprentice, Maul’s options are clear: he either escapes or dies. He struggles to free himself as the clones unlock the outer cell followed by the box itself, but he’s trapped. 

Maul sees Ahsoka standing in the doorway. For a moment, hope flairs within him again.


	32. An Ending on Kaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depa, Caleb, Grey, and Styles after Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

“Go. I’ll be right behind you.” It’s a lie, but Depa puts conviction into her voice hoping Caleb will go anyway. His fear floods their bond, but it’s soon overwhelmed by her own relief as he runs up the hill, away from where she’s fighting the clones. _May the Force be with you_ , she thinks. 

“Cut the kid off,” Commander Grey orders Styles. “Cut the kid down.” 

Depa turns toward her former captain, hand outstretched. “Styles, no!”

The first blast hits her in the back and she collapses. The troopers close in, firing twenty more times into her prone body.


	33. Birth Amid Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long before “Spark of Rebellion”

“It’s a boy,” the medical droid coos, handing the newborn to Mira. 

She smiles at her son, tired but happy. “Oh Ephraim, he’s beautiful.”

“Like his mother.” He sits in a chair by his wife’s bed and leans his forehead on hers, his eyes never leaving his son. “Are we sticking with the same name?”

Mira cuddles the sleeping baby. “Ezra.” 

“Ezra Bridger,” Ephraim says with a smile, “may the Force be with you all your days.”

That evening news of the Jedi’s betrayal and the rise of the Empire reaches Lothal, changing the lives of everyone on the planet.


	34. The Long Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Dume after Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

_She’s dead._

The thought loops through Caleb’s mind as he races up the hill into the shelter of the forest. He knows it’s true, but can’t process it.

_She’s dead. Master Billaba is dead. She died to save me…and…I should’ve done something._

“He went this way-“ Styles' voice sounds colder than Caleb has ever heard it. It also confirms that the clone troopers who murdered his Master are closing in. Spotting a pile of leaves off the trail, Caleb leaps and rolls, quickly burying himself underneath. Then he stills, holding his breath and hoping he won’t be spotted.


	35. Fleeing to Plateau City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb after Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

Caleb runs for the nearest city, one of the many he and his Master helped liberate earlier today; already that feels like a lifetime ago. Pulling his hood over his head, he slips onto a busy shuttle and focuses on not make eye contact with anyone for the duration of the flight. 

The first thing he sees when the ship arrives at Plateau City are a group of clones. He ducks behind a stack of packing crates, but catches a glimpse of one soldier holding a holo-projection of him. 

“Find the Jedi,” the clone says to the others. “Kill him.”


	36. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka during “Victory and Death” and after Order 66

They stare down at the wreckage for a long time. Finally, Rex breaks the silence. “What now?”

“We land.”

His frown deepens. “Why?”

“I want to find them.”

“Ahsoka,” Rex’s voice is stern, masking his grief, “no one could have survived that.”

She meets his eyes across the Y-wing. “I know.” 

He puts them down far enough away so that their ship won’t be damaged if there’s an explosion. They find R7 fairly quickly and mostly intact. The other droids, when they’re located, are blasted beyond anyone’s ability to repair. 

But mostly what they find are the bodies of clones.


	37. Last Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex during “Victory and Death”

“I want to bury them.”

“We shouldn’t stay long,” he protests, “someone’s sure to come looking for us.” But there’s no strength behind it. He wants to bury them too. 

“With everything going on in the galaxy right now?” She doesn’t mention all the Jedi who are being killed as they speak. She doesn’t have to, they both know. “It’ll take them some time to find us.”

And so they bury every clone they can find or retrieve safely. Rex retains his composure until he finds Jesse, then he finally breaks down. Ahsoka kneels beside him and together they grieve.


	38. Bonds of the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex during “Victory and Death”

They’re taking a break from burials while Rex inventories the supplies they’ve salvaged from the ship. Suddenly, Ahsoka shudders and sighs. He looks up, worried. “What?”

“I’m searching for the others in the Force. I think Obi-Wan’s alive, but it’s hard to tell. There’s so much pain…death.”

Rex swallows hard before asking, “What about General Skywalker?” 

She shakes her head sadly. “He’s gone. When I reach out in our bond, all I feel is cold emptiness.”

“Then what Maul saw was wrong?”

She nods sadly. “Yes, of course.”

They’re silent awhile. It’ll be years before they discuss Anakin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read the _Ahsoka_ book yet, so hopefully I'm not contradicting anything in there here.


	39. A Padawan Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb after Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

The next two weeks are a nightmare for Caleb. 

Living on the streets without credits, food, or anyone to trust wears on him. He scrounges through dumpsters for scraps. He’s exposed to the elements, including days of endless rain. For a while he tries to find shelter, but eventually he surrenders to being drenched through. 

Always the clones are searching for him. He can’t sleep for fear they’ll find him. He avoids people whenever he can. It’s the first time he’s been completely alone.

He has nowhere to go, no plans, no friends, and no skills to help him survive.


	40. Janus Kasmir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus Kasmir and Caleb after Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

“Not too close.” Janus Kasmir glances around warily as he walks. “I don’t wanna be seen with you. Besides,” he laughs, “you smell!”

Before the purge, Caleb would’ve shot back with something sarcastic or indignant, as he’d done when the Kalleran had disrespected Master Billaba. But now he walks silently in the shadows a few steps behind Kasmir, eating the last of the meiloorun he gave him. 

“Wash first.” Kasmir shoves him toward the fresher once they arrive. “No stinking up my ship! Sleep a few hours, but then you’re gone. I don’t want Jedi around here, even baby ones.”


	41. The Jedi Way or the Way of the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb after Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

He has seconds to choose: attempt sneaking past the clones searching the hanger or steal a ship from the only person to show him kindness, of a sort. Caleb thinks about what Kasmir said when he left. _"Do whatever you have to to live in the actual galaxy with the rest of us miscreants…lie, cheat, steal, survive."_

So he steals Kasmir's ship and pilots it toward Coruscant, responding to the Jedi recall signal. His old life calls and Caleb obeys without question. 

The ship is about to leave hyperspace when he receives another signal. This time it’s a warning.


	42. It’s a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb after Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

_“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi…”_

Imperial ships fire on the _Kasmiri_ and Caleb accelerates at the last second, barely avoiding destruction. 

_“I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen…”_

Caleb executes a roll, taking advantage of the ship’s greater maneuverability. 

_“Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed and the future is uncertain…”_

He returns fire, destroying three of the attacking ships, trying to create space for a hyperspace jump.

_“May the Force be with you.”_

As the ship enters hyperspace, Caleb enters coordinates for the one place no one would expect.


	43. Kaller, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Kasmir after Order 66 ( _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ )

Kasmir drives him away with threats and the business end of his blaster, so Caleb returns to living on the streets of Plateau City. 

It’s a little better this time around. There are fewer clones for one thing, Grey and Styles having seemingly bought his “escape” from Kaller and taken most of Master Billaba’s former troops with them. He’s still hungry, wet, and alone, but he can steal moments of rest. Sometimes at night he pulls the holocron from a pocket in his robes and listens to the voices of Jedi who are likely dead. 

But mostly, he watches Kasmir.


	44. Replacement Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus Kasmir and Caleb Dume during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“…first, we gotta do something about that tell of yours.”

Caleb runs a hand through his hair and frowns.“Tell?”

“Every time you get nervous, you run your hand through your hair.”

The boy stops mid-motion. “No, I don’t!”

The Kalleran grins. “Every time. And that’s not all that needs changing,” Kasmir pushes him towards the fresher and Caleb’s reminded of the last time he was on the _Kasmiri_ , “not when Jedi are hunted more than thieves. No more dressing like a monk if you’re working for me.”

“I don’t have any-“

“I’ll handle that,” Kasmir yells as he leaves.


	45. The Ending of One Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Dume and Janus Kasmir during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

By the time Caleb finishes cleaning up, Kasmir has returned with new clothes. “Hurry up,” the thief yells through the door, “work to do.”

Looking at himself in the mirror, Caleb picks up the knife and cuts off his Padawan braid. His hair has grown long, so he pulls it into a ponytail. The clothes feel strange at first, but they’re clean and fit him. He disassembles his lightsaber and buckles the blaster holster to his waist and thigh. Transferring Obi-Wan’s message to the holocron, he destroys his Jedi communicator and looks in the mirror again. Caleb hardly recognizes himself.


	46. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus Kasmir and Caleb Dume during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“Not bad, Kid.” 

“A compliment?” Caleb pretends nonchalance, but is secretly pleased. “Am I dying? Or are you finally gonna ditch me, like you’ve been threatening for…”

“Nearly a standard year,” Kasmir starts up the _Kasmiri_ , “from the time we first met.” He laughs. “Remember? You looked ready to kill me when-“ Kasmir sees the look on Caleb’s face. “What?”

“Nothing,” he lies, pushing away the thought that he’s been with Kasmir longer than he ever was with Master Billaba. Caleb tries not to think about her at all, or what she’d think of him now.

Kasmir drops the subject.


	47. What’s in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Dume, Janus Kasmir, and Kleeve during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

As the _Escape_ lifts off from Kaller, he glances at the unlikely friends he’s leaving behind. _Sorry, Kasmir,_ Caleb thinks, _thank you for saving me, teaching me to survive, just...everything_.

It’s better this way, safer for them both, but it’s still difficult. 

Once in hyperspace, he focus on his future and picking a new name. He tries variations on names from his old life, only to discard them as too obvious. Finally, he settles on something honoring recent events and the person he plans to become.

Caleb Dume enters the ship, but it was Kanan Jarrus who left it.


	48. The Last Day on Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim Bridger, Mira Bridger, and Ryder Azadi long before “Spark of Rebellion”

“Ezra? Ezra!” Ephraim shook his head. “Where is that boy?”

Mira glanced up from the datapad she was holding. “Likely playing in the streets with his friends.” 

“I don’t like him being out there.” He stopped to stare through a window of their home. “The Imperial Forces are becoming more dictatorial and cruel by the day.”

“He’s a child,” his wife smiled sadly, “let him be a child for as long as he can.” A chime indicated an incoming call and she turned on the holo-projector. “Ryder? This is unexpected-“

“Get out, now,” the governor interrupted. “The Empire, they know-“


	49. A Warning to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim Bridger, Mira Bridger, and Ryder Azadi long before “Spark of Rebellion”

Ephraim shared a panicked look with Mira. “What?” 

“The Empire knows what you’ve been doing.” Ryder glanced around nervously. “They’ll be coming.”

Mira took her husband’s hand. “Against your orders?” 

“My orders only carry weight if I’m governor and I may not be that for much longer.” They overheard yelling in the background. “Your family needs to leave the city immediately. I wish I could do more. Good luck.” The transmission ended.

“Go find Ezra.” Ephraim moved toward the secret hatch in the floor. “I’ll destroy the equipment.” 

The stormtroopers burst through the front door before he’d taken two steps.


	50. The Asteroid Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan before _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

The inside of the Asteroid Belt cantina was nearly wall-to-wall people. Most were off-duty miners. Kanan didn’t care, he just wanted a drink and a relatively safe place to sleep. 

“Pay up, Bantha fodder!” 

Kanan was jostled as the crowd parted, making room for an impending fight.

“I’ve paid you all I have,” spluttered a Mon Calamari as a Dathomirian and an Ithorian closed in on him.

“Don’t get involved,” Kanan muttered to himself. “It’s none of your business.” 

The Dathomirian flourished a vibroblade. “Then we’ll take it out of your flesh.” 

Kanan sighed. Dropping his bag, he stepped forward.


	51. SNAFU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan before _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“Hey,” Kanan yelled, stepping between the Dathomirian and his intended victim, “take it outside.”

“What’s it to you,” the horned humanoid demanded, bringing his face close. 

Kanan kept the Mon Calamari behind him. “I’ve had a long, miserable flight to get to this mud ball and I don’t need you two brainticks ruining my evening. So have a drink or get out.”

“Who’s gonna make us,” the Ithorian laughed, “not a skinny Fedejik like you.”

Kanan sensed the attack before the Dathomirian could even rear back his hand. With startling speed, he kicked his opponent’s legs out from under him.


	52. On the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan before _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

The fight didn’t last long. Within moments, both the Dathomirian and Ithorian lay unconscious on the cantina floor. 

“Thank you,” the Mon Calamari said, following as Kanan retrieved his bag, “I'd pay you-“

“Forget about it.” He rubbed the bruise on his cheek where the Dathomirian had gotten in a lucky punch. “And leave me alone.”

“Such chivalry deserves a drink!” Pushing through the crowd, Kanan was greeted by an older man with a white beard. “On the house,” the man grinned, sliding a glass across the counter to Kanan. “Okadiah Garson, proprietor of this fine establishment, at your service.”


	53. Job Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okadiah Garson and Kanan Jarrus before _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“Got a name?” 

Kanan took the drink in one shot and placed it on the counter to be refilled. “Kanan Jarrus.”

“What brings you to Gorse,” Okadiah gestured around them, “the jewel in the Imperial crown?”

“Everybody’s gotta be somewhere.”

“True,” Okadiah nodded. “You a miner?” 

That made him laugh. “No, a pilot without a ship.”

“The mining companies need pilots. I could introduce you to some people.”

Kanan saluted him with his glass before downing his next drink. “Thanks. Not sure why you’d bother.”

“It’s my civic duty to welcome newcomers.” Okadiah grinned. “Speaking of which, ever tend bar?”


	54. Fast Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan Jarrus and Okadiah Garson before _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Which was how Kanan Jarrus, former Jedi Padawan, ended up tending bar twenty minutes after landing on Gorse. “You’re awfully trusting,” he remarked, stepping behind the counter.

“Not really.” Okadiah’s grin widened, “I just know a good hand when I see one. Besides, I doubt you’ve found a place to sleep yet and I’ve a spare room upstairs that’s clean if not comfortable.”

He was right, it was too good to pass up. “I’m not staying,” Kanan warned Okadiah, “I never stay.” 

“Travel light and Death will never find you,” Okadiah laughed. “Speaking of hands, who’s ready for some Sabacc?”


	55. Rush Hour: Gorse to Cynda Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan Jarrus and Okadiah Garson before _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“Kanan, my lad!”

Leaving the droids loading canisters of explosives, Kanan watched the white haired man weaving unsteadily toward him. “‘Morning, Okadiah,” he grinned, “running late?”

“As you know,” Okadiah swayed, “we had a busy night at the Asteroid Belt, saluting the eight poor souls who died on second shift.”

“Nothing to do with you drinking everyone under the table?”

“You wound me,” Okadiah replied with mock severity. “In my grief, I missed my ride to work. Will you ferry me in your,” he gestured to the nondescript freighter, “vessel of delights?”

“Come on,” Kanan laughed, helping his friend onboard.


	56. Following a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Chopper during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“Chopper,” keeping her distance from the Star Destroyer, Hera studied the chaos in the space lanes “splice our comms into the mining channels. Let’s hear what’s happening.” The droid complied and soon she was listening to a flood of voices. “Narrow it to the Imperial ship’s communications?”

The chatter was replaced by a familiar voice. “Captain,” Count Vidian said coldly, “target that vessel and fire.” 

“I’m sorry,” one of the freighter pilots croaked, “I didn’t get that?”

“Oh no,” Hera whispered, eyes wide. She knew Vidian’s reputation and suspected what was about to happen, but was powerless to stop it.


	57. Goodbye, Cynda Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Kanan craned his neck to see the Star Destroyer. “What’re they doing here?” He’d come to Gorse because of its lack of Imperial presence. Although he had no evidence anyone was specifically hunting Caleb Dume now, staying out of the Empire’s way was one key to a relatively happy life.

Still, the Imperial captain’s order to fire on _Cynda Dreaming_ surprised him. The damaged freighter exploded moments later, but Kanan had no time to think about the murdered crew. The crowded space lanes instantly became even more dangerous as the remaining vessels rushed to avoid becoming the Empire’s next victim.


	58. Bending Unwilling Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Skelly during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Kanan pushed his hovercart onto the elevator and tried ignoring Skelly’s rambling. The explosives expert had a well-deserved reputation for annoying people with crackpot theories, his favorite being the ecological damage the mining companies were causing on Cynda. No wonder firms kept firing him. 

“Get outta my face, Skelly, I’m serious,” he said, finally losing his temper. 

Snarling, Skelly continued. “…the Empire better watch out, or it’s gonna have a real disaster on its hands.”

“Last warning.” 

Skelly opened his mouth and Kanan punched him twice, grabbing the man’s shirt as he fell and dumping him onto the empty cart.


	59. Downsizing the Imperial Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Denetrius Vidian, Lal Grallik, and others during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“You are managers,” he gestured to the stormtroopers, “we’re helping you manage.”

“Excuse the question, Count Vidian,” it was the Besalisk female he’d seen earlier, “how are troops going to help with mining?” 

“We have identified miners guilty of crimes against the Empire - sedition mostly, but also other crimes. The troopers will…deal with them.” 

“They’re arresting our crews,” another mining company owner squeaked. 

“Not all of them, that wouldn’t be efficient.” He enjoyed watching the owners squirm. “Just culling the herd a bit.”

As he’d predicted, one by one the members of the mining guild excused themselves and fled.


	60. Secret Visit to Gorse’s Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Chopper during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Hera maneuvered the _Ghost_ to the far side of Cynda, out of view of the Star Destroyer. 

“Alright Chop, you stay here. I need to take a closer look at conditions in the mines.”

“ _You shouldn’t go alone_ ,” he replied in binary.

“I have a better chance of going unnoticed if I’m alone.” She patted his dome as she walked past. “Don’t worry, I’ll have my blaster on me.” 

“ _Which won’t be much help_ ,” he yelled irritably after her, “ _when you’re outnumbered and alone_.”

Hera smiled and settled into her ship’s smaller excursion vessel, the _Phantom_. “Well, here goes nothing.”


	61. Escaping Imperial Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skelly during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

The explosion he’d triggered toppled the crystal column toward the stormtroopers and other miners. Not waiting to see what happened next, Skelly grabbed his toolbox and ran. Cries of pain echoed through the mines as someone was crushed and others were sprayed with needle-sharp crystal fragments. 

Skelly didn’t have time to worry about any of that. “‘Speaking to the detriment of the Empire?’ Me?” He gasped as he ran, diverting into a service tunnel. “They hear but they don’t listen!”

“Fine.” He looked down at his tool box filled with explosives. “There’s more than one way to send a message.”


	62. Truth in Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal Grallik and Okadiah Garson during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“Okadiah,” the old man stopped to watch Boss Lal approaching, “get your people down to Zone 42, double quick.” 

He grinned knowingly. “Imperials cracking the whip, are they?”

“Worse,” she glanced around nervously, “they’re arresting people. Plus, rumor has it Count Vidian beat Director Palfa to death for questioning his directives.”

“Oh dear,” Okadiah’s eyes widened, “another reason for half-price drinks at the Asteroid Belt tonight.” 

“I’m serious,” she hissed.

“My dear friend and employer, you know what rumors are like in these hallowed halls. Lies more than truths. But don’t worry, we’ll make you look good for the Empire.”


	63. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Count Denetrius Vidian, and Okadiah Garson during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Kanan pushed the hovercart past stormtroopers and miners alike. Unloading the explosives from his ship was taking longer than planned, but he was almost finished. He heard a cry as he turned a corner. “Okadiah,” he gasped, recognizing the voice. Immediately he changed direction and headed toward his friend. 

What he saw when he arrived brought him up short. A tall cyborg had Okadiah by the collar and was lifting him off the ground. “Maybe you’d like to have your skin removed as well, to see what it’s like?” 

Kanan pulled out his blaster. “Maybe you should let him go.”


	64. Almost, But Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, Count Denetrius Vidian, and Okadiah Garson during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Hera couldn’t get close to Vidian, but she’d followed him without drawing any more attention to herself. She’d seen him pummel the guild master to death and when he seized an old miner by the neck, she’d feared something similar.

A young, dark-haired human had interceded. He pulled a blaster on the cyborg and, although she couldn’t hear what he’d said, his body language showed no signs of fear. She sighed with relief when Vidian let the old man go and left. Eyeing the young man appreciatively, she considered following him. 

Unfortunately, duty called. “Maybe next lifetime, pal,” she muttered.


	65. Zone 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Yelkin during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“GET OUT!” Kanan hit the siren as the techs scrambled for the exits. Between the charge in the borehole and Skelly’s toolbox, Zone 42 was about to blow in a major way. 

Ahead of him, Yelkin fell. Kanan was almost to him before he realized the Devaronian was pointing at something. “Kanan! Your cart!”

Retracing his steps, Kanan grabbed the hovercart loaded with explosives. Then he ran, pushing it toward Yelkin. “Grab on!” 

Light from the blast illuminated the chamber. They were out of time. 

Without thinking, Kanan did something he’d sworn to never do again: he used the Force.


	66. After the Explosion (Hera)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Count Denetrius Vidian during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

When the explosion hit, Hera barely managed to brace herself enough to stay upright. Vidian fell through the floor of the chamber ahead of her and for a few moments she dared hope he would never emerge. Then she heard his booming voice. 

“Time to go,” she said quietly. The quake was too violent to be anything but sabotage, meaning both the mining guild and Imperial forces would be searching for the culprit. If they found her, it wouldn’t end well. She had to take advantage of these few brief minutes of darkness and confusion to escape. 

So, Hera ran.


	67. After the Explosion (Kanan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Okadiah during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“I’m fine,” Kanan assured Okadiah for the fifth time, “don’t you have a crew to check on?”

Standing, he smiled sadly. “Alright lad, I’ll take the hint.” 

Kanan waited until his friend was busy before escaping through the mine’s service tunnels. He felt guilty for not saying goodbye, but he couldn’t risk it. For the past eight years he’d committed to never using the Force again and yet he’d just used it twice in the space of three minutes. Apparently no one had noticed in the chaos of the explosion but still, it was time for Kanan to move on.


	68. After the Explosion (Skelly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skelly during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Skelly ran through the tunnels, avoiding stormtroopers and miners heading towards the site of the explosion he’d set up. He’d been careful, made sure to plant the explosives in a part of Zone 42 that was supposed to be empty. So what were the Moonglow miners doing there?

He needed someplace to sit and think. Realizing he was close to one of the landing zones, he turned and scrambled for cover in Kanan’s ship. Once there, he collapsed into a heap in the now empty cargo bay. 

“It’ll all be worth it,” he mumbled to himself reassuringly, “they’ll listen now.”


	69. Her Primary Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Hera hurried to the _Ghost’s_ cockpit. “Get us out of here, Chop - quickly but not too quickly.”

“ _What does that even mean_ ,” he complained. 

“Don’t draw any unnecessary attention,” she replied, not bothering to look up. She settled into a seat and began typing a coded message to her contact on Gorse. 

_Arriving soon. Time for a date? Uncle B liked the holo-drama._

Should it be decrypted by the Imperials, it would hopefully look like gibberish rather than a clandestine meeting to swap information about the Empire’s surveillance capabilities. It was a risk, but one Hera was willing to take.


	70. Hidden in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Vidian and Zaluna Myder during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

In a shuttle heading for _Ultimatum_ , Vidian reviewed the data stored in his mechanical eyes. When he came to the moment the dark-haired gunslinger challenged his handling of the old man, he deleted the younger man’s face. After all, he was nothing important. 

Within Transcept Media Solutions, Zaluna searched surveillance vids from Cynda, looking for Skelly. Among the footage she spotted a familiar pilot saving an old miner from Count Vidian and, as a reward, she didn’t create a file on him.

The Force, although everywhere and in everything, was particularly active around Gorse and it was protecting Kanan Jarrus.


	71. Eyes of the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetto during during Star Wars: A New Dawn

Hetto tried to focus. Count Vidian had raised the security condition on Gorse and Cynda, doubling the amount of work for he and his fellow operatives at Transcept Media Solutions. Later the stormtroopers arrived, crowding the work-floor and unnerving everyone. 

But he had another reason to be jumpy. Hetto had spent weeks communicating on the holo-net with beings critical of the Empire. He’d made arrangements to meet one tonight to hand over sensitive data, evidence of the high levels of surveillance the Empire inflicted on its citizens. 

Now he wasn’t sure he’d make that meeting. Hetto needed an alternative plan.


	72. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Charko, and the Sarlaccs during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Turning, Hera strode toward the figures lurking in the shadows. There were six of them, a mixture of males and females of varying species. “Hey,” she called, “would you like to make some money?”

They all glared at her suspiciously. One of the females spoke up, “Doing what?”

“I need someone to cause a distraction at the back entrance of Moonglow.” She tilted her head, confident they couldn’t see her face within her hood. “Maybe…start a fight?”

A large Chagrian with only one horn joined the group. “What’s in it for us?”

“50 credits now, then another 50 after.”


	73. Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaluna Myder during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Zaluna stared at the data cube and note Hetto had partially buried in one of her potted plants. If she left it there, with all the stormtroopers and Imperial agents in the room, someone was sure to spot it. But, if she took it and they found it on her…

She could see the Imperials marching Hetto away in her mind’s eye. If the cube was discovered here, her fate would be the same as his. There wasn’t a choice, really. Zaluna reach in and, while pretending to tend her plants, slipped the note and data cube into her pocket.


	74. The Mystery Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“Excuse me, where can I find the repulsorlift entrance to Moonglow?” 

Kanan stared. Although the figure’s cloak made it impossible to tell anything about them, their voice was definitely female. It was a beautiful voice, educated and full of humor. His mouth dropped open, but the only reply he managed was, “Huh?” 

“Never mind, I’ll find it myself.” Turning, she hurried in the opposite direction. 

_Don’t go,_ he thought as he took a step forward, forgetting both his imminent fight with the Sarlaccs and intention to leave Gorse. The only thing that mattered now was finding out who she was.


	75. The Holdup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Charko during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Several of the gang members were crushed by falling scaffolding, but Hera leapt free. She somersaulted, landing gracefully and using her momentum to transition into a roundhouse kick which brought down the last of her attackers. Turning back to where their leader had dropped her credits, Hera scooped them up again. 

A grunt caught her attention and she spotted the one-horned Chagrian fighting the man whose timely intervention had provided so useful. From this distance she couldn’t distinguish much about the stranger, but he seemed to handle himself well. “Thanks for the assist, buddy,” she nodded before calmly walking away.


	76. Meeting, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

She’d gone a block before realizing she’d lost her cloak at the scene of the fight. Hera debated leaving it but, erring on the side of caution, headed back. Before she reached the construction site, she nearly barreled headlong into the stranger from earlier. 

He stared dumbly at her, wide-eyed. He was human - tall, young, and attractive, with his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail - and he was carrying her muddy cloak. 

“Ah,” she said, seeing her property.

“Ah,” he echoed, eyeing her up and down, seemingly frozen in place.

Hera sighed and slipped her cloak from his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth, Jarrus, really smooth.


	77. Hera's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

“What’s your name?!”

She heard the desperation in the stranger’s voice and took pity on him. “Hera,” she yelled back, but kept walking. Brawlers, no matter how cute and tongue-tied, weren’t the kind of help she or the cause she worked for needed. _And besides_ , she reminded herself again, _this is an information gathering mission not a recruiting trip_.

She pulled a device from her pocket and, flicking it on, smiled at the slow, steady blinking. The tracking device she’d hidden on Skelly when she’d freed him from Moonglow’s security was working. Now to find out what his story was.


	78. Call Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan after _Star Wars: A New Dawn_

Hiding a smile, Hera leaned her head on her hand. “Explain it to me again.”

Kanan sighed, completely serious for once. “You’re the brains of this operation-“

She raised an eyebrow. “Am I?”

“You decide where we’re going, what the mission is-“

“But you decide our course of action.” She tapped his nose. “You’re our strategist.” 

“Which is why this will work. People will believe I’m the leader and, if they target anyone, it’ll be me, not you.” He shrugged. “It’s…protection.”

Hera felt her heart melt, but ignored it. “It’s a solid plan…Spectre-1.” 

Kanan grinned. “Thank you, Spectre-2.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says love like calling each other by your call signs for the first time.


	79. A Typical Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera before “The Machine in the Ghost”

“Cargo’s onboard,” Kanan called over the _Ghost’s_ internal comms from a cargo hold, “you’re good to go!” 

“Glad to hear it,” readying the ship to leave, she glanced at the oncoming TIE fighters, “because we’re about to have company.”

Kanan hurried to stow the shipping crates. “How much company?”

“Four TIEs and they’re closing fast.” An explosion rocked the _Ghost_. “Could really use you in the turret, love.” 

Kanan was thrown against a wall as the ship swerved. “I’d be there quicker if you kept the ship steady, darling.”

“If I do that, we won’t have a ship at all!”


	80. Don’t Shoot the Messenger Droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper and Kanan during “The Machine in the Ghost”

Chopper rolled out of the cockpit and banged on the ladder leading to the _Ghost’s_ midship turret. 

“A little busy, Chop,” Kanan yelled down. 

“ _Hera said for you to try hitting something_ ,” the droid replied in binary.

“Wait,” Kanan glared at him, “what’re you doin’ back here? Shouldn’t you be fixing the shields?”

“ _I’m fixing the comms._ ” 

Kanan fired the laser cannon as he spoke. “I don’t need to talk to Captain Hera right now. Get back up there and fix the shields!” 

“ _Make up your minds_ ,” Chopper grumbled, doing as he ordered, “ _I’m a droid, not a miracle worker_.”


	81. Overworked, Under-appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Chopper during “The Machine in the Ghost”

Hera blasted one of the ships. “I just reduced Kanan’s targets by half,” she said, flipping some switches. “Tell our fearless leader he should be able to handle one lone TIE fighter on his own.” 

Chopper banged his head with his manipulators. “ _You tell him_ ,” he replied, furious. “ _I’ve had it!_ ” He spun around and headed toward the _Phantom_ , ignoring both Hera and Kanan’s questions. “ _If you want something done right_ ,” he muttered to himself while taking aim with the smaller ship’s guns, “ _don’t send an organic, send an astromech_.”

He fired, hitting the TIE dead center and destroying it.


	82. A Successful Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper, Hera, and Kanan after “The Machine in the Ghost”

Chopper yelled something unprintable as he left. 

“What was that,” Hera and Kanan asked in unison from the pilot and co-pilot’s chairs.

The cockpit doors closed, making his reply barely audible. “ _You heard_.”

They shared a grin, relieved at a successful escape. Kanan leaned closer. “That was some impressive flying,”

“And your plan was rather clever,” Hera admitted, turning toward him.

Kanan closed the distance between them. “Guess we’re both pretty lucky.”

“Lucky?” She smiled, their lips almost touching. “Or good?” 

Suddenly, they cringed and jerked apart as a loud shriek echoed through the _Ghost_.

“ _Comms are fixed_ ,” Chopper laughed.


	83. The Last Lasat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus sometime before “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

“What are you seeing, Spectre-1?” 

“Devastation.” Kanan knelt beside an empty set of clothes. “Hera, there are no bodies. It’s like everyone’s been disintegrated.”

“All the more reason to evacuate any survivors before the Empire returns.” She checked the _Ghost’s_ sensors. “Life signs directly ahead of you.” 

Picking his way through the ruins, Kanan spotted a Lasat wearing Honor Guard armor kneeling on the ground. “Hello?” He held up his hands. “My name is Kanan Jarrus, I’m here to help.”

“Then leave.” Shoulders slumped, the Lasat stared blankly ahead. “Let me die. It’s what I deserve.”

“No one deserves that.”


	84. Spectre-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime before “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

“The royal family…it was my duty to protect them. Now they’re dead, along with the Honor Guard and all our people. Failure like that deserves death.” 

“Look, I get it,” the Lasat glared at him, but Kanan stood his ground, “more than I can explain right now, but the only ones your death benefits are the Empire. Why give them another victory, when you could resist them instead?”

The Lasat’s expression shifted from anger to cautious interest. “I’m listening.” 

“Come back to my ship, meet our crew, and I’ll explain everything, Captain-”

Slowly, the Lasat stood up. “Garazeb Orrelios.”


	85. Empty Corridors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan before “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

“Run-” 

Kanan walked the empty corridors searching for someone. “Hello?”

“Run or fight!” 

The sound echoed, making it impossible to tell the speaker’s identity or where the voice was coming from. “Tell me where you are so I can help you.”

“I’ll be right behind you, Caleb-“

His eyes widened as realization hit. “Oh no-“ The floor gave way. Suddenly, he was falling down a rocky mountainside. At the bottom stood his Master, Depa Billaba, surrounded by clone troopers. “Not again.”

One trooper turned at the sound of his voice and took aim. He recognized Commander Grey. 

“No,” Kanan screamed.


	86. Endless Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan before “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

“Kanan.” Hera shook him gently. “Wake up, love, it’s just a dream.”

He gasped and sat up on the bunk with a scream. “No!”

“Shhhhh.” Pushing his hair away from his face, she tried to soothe him. “You’re safe. I’m here.” Pulling him back with her, she coaxed him into lying on his side. “Just breath with me and relax.” He did as she instructed without complaint. Eventually, she asked, “Was it the same dream?”

He nodded. “The Purge. Master Billaba.” He glanced at her. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

She smiled. “No worries, love. Just go back to sleep.”


	87. Outflanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsu Onyo and Sabine Wren before “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

Sunlight glinted off the armor of the other bounty hunters as they moved. “They’re trying to flank us,” Ketsu yelled to her partner. 

Sabine pushed the wounded and bound Rodian to her. “Take him. I’ll hold them off.” 

“You sure?”

“We don’t have time to argue about it! Besides,” Sabine pulled two mines from her equipment belt, “I still have a few tricks they haven’t seen.” She smiled at her best friend. “I’ll meet you at the ship. Wait for me.”

“You got it.” She shoved the Rodian. “Get moving, you slime.” Without a backward glance, Ketsu left Sabine behind.


	88. Bounty Hunter vs Bounty Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine Wren before “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

“Once I blow these,” Sabine muttered, placing her explosives on the bridge’s supports, “they won’t be able to follow.” Climbing up, she ran toward the other side, only to find her path cut off.

“What do we have here,” Holcha laughed from the far side of the bridge, “a baby bounty hunter?”

“Supposedly a Mandalorian,” Caldavi added from the opposite side, eyeing Sabine’s armor. “If that’s real baskar, it’s worth more than the Rodian. We should kill her and take it.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Sabine scoffed as they closed in. There was nowhere for her to go.


	89. Explosive Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine Wren before “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

“If you give us your armor,” Caldavi sneered, getting closer, “maybe we’ll let you live.”

Sabine took a step back, keeping just out of the reach of both bounty hunters. “You have bigger things to worry about.” 

“Like what?”

“Like this!” Sabine landed a roundhouse kick to Holcha’s stomach, knocking the Twi’lek down. In one smooth movement, she used her momentum to leap over the bounty hunter, somersault forward, and bolt for the other side. 

“Stop or I’ll shoot!”

“Go ahead,” Sabine pulled out the detonator for the mines, “if you can.” She pressed the button and triggered the explosives.


	90. Left for Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine Wren before “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

The mines went off as planned, but unfortunately Sabine had underestimated the distance. As the bridge fell, she jumped toward the safety of the path ahead and missed. Rather than soft dirt, her fingers scrabbled on the bridge’s smooth stone and she began sliding backwards. 

“You idiot,” Holcha yelled as she and Caldavi slid toward the river far below, “you’ve killed us all!” 

Engines roared above them. Looking up, Sabine saw Ketsu’s ship, the _Shadow Caster_ , taking off. “Wait,” she cried, “what...what are you doing?!” 

“Abandoning you,” Caldavi laughed. “That’s how the galaxy works, kid: everyone out for themselves.”


	91. Botched Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Zeb during “Entanglement”

Kanan walked toward the market, trying to avoid stormtroopers while keeping an eye open for Zeb. Although he reached the location on time, he saw no sign of his friend. Leaning casually against a wall, he waited for a patrol to pass, then stepped quickly backward into the shelter of an alleyway. 

Pulling out his comm, Kanan whispered, “Zeb, where are you?”

“I’m at the rendezvous point,” came the laconic reply. “Where are you?”

Kanan sighed. “Don’t tell me you’re lost again.” On the comm, he answered, “You’re not at the rendezvous point because I’m at the rendezvous point.” 

“Uhhh…”


	92. Mission Scrubbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, and Zeb during “Entanglement”

Kanan switched comm frequencies and walked toward the sound of blasters. “Spectre-2, I’m canceling the mission.”

“Are you and Spectre-4 okay?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, “but sounds like Zeb is taking on a regiment singlehandedly.”

“He’s going to have to stop picking fights-“

“I hear you,” Kanan interrupted, “but let’s discuss this after I’ve saved our resident Lasat.”

“Copy that.” 

He switched frequencies in time to hear Zeb mutter, “Well, that’s not good.”

“What’s not good.” Kanan struggled and failed to remain calm. “What’s not good?!”

A huge explosion rocked the city as a plume of black smoke billowed upward.


	93. Unentangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Zeb after “Entanglement”

By the time Kanan got there on a stolen speeder, Zeb was surrounded by the prone bodies of fifteen stormtroopers. “Feel better now?”

“A bit.” Zeb readied his bo-rifle, “but I hear more coming.”

“Then get on.” When he didn’t move, Kanan continued, “We can’t help anyone if we’re caught, Spectre-4, and there’s a lot of people depending on us.” 

Zeb paused a moment longer before giving in. “Fine.” He jumped on the back of the speeder and grinned. “You should have seen their faces-“

Kanan laughed as they escaped and headed home. “Can’t wait to hear all about it.”


	94. Plan of (Art) Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Sabine before “Art Attack”

Hera pointed at the holo-map. “Here’s where the Imperials are storing the weapons.”

“It’s close to where they’re landing their TIE fighters.” Sabine leaned her chin on her hand. “It’ll be even more heavily guarded than normal and the whole area is restricted.“ 

“Which is why we need a distraction.” Hera grinned at the girl. “Think you can handle it?”

Sabine grinned back. “Of course! I’ve always wanted to paint a TIE.” She gestured expansively with her hands. “All that empty white space.” 

“Just buy us time and be careful.” 

“Don’t worry,” Sabine smirked, “I’m too fast for any bucket-head.”


	95. Enter Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra Bridger during “Property of Ezra Bridger”

Ezra whistled happily on his way to Capital City. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck rose and he paused, searching the clouds for an oncoming storm. Sounds of battle drifted on the wind, at first seeming far in the distance but quickly getting closer.

A small freighter burst from the clouds, followed closely by a TIE fighter. 

“Probably a smuggler,” Ezra muttered, watching the chase with interest. The freighter fired a few well-aimed shots. One hit the TIE and it fell, leaving behind a trail of black smoke.

Careless of the danger, Ezra ran toward the wreck.


	96. That’s Gratitude for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “Property of Ezra Bridger”

Ezra sensed something and dove to his right. Seconds later, the ground where he’d been standing was strafed by laser fire from the crashed TIE. When the smoke cleared, Ezra made eye contact with the Imperial pilot who had just tried to kill him and smirked. The pilot fired again, but Ezra dodged and rolled, easily evading the attack.

“That’s enough of that,” Ezra declared. He aimed his slingshot almost straight up and fired, watching the energy bolt arc slowly in through the TIE’s open hatch. 

“Well, that was fun,” he said, dusting himself off and continuing on his way.


	97. A Moment Before Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan Jarrus during “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

Kanan noted the sudden uptick in Stormtrooper activity in the main square of Lothal’s Capital City. Turning his back to them, he listened tensely to their chatter, but soon relaxed. The Spectres’ raid was still a secret. 

He grinned. Time to change that.

A high, almost insubstantial humming caught his attention. He tried ignoring it, but the sound returned louder than before, accompanied by an overwhelming feeling of being watched. Kanan looked up and down the street seeking the source. When he turned and glanced at the rooftops behind him, the sound stopped. Kanan frowned. He couldn’t see anyone there.


	98. The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

“Spill,” Hera demanded in a tone that indicated she wouldn’t let it go.

Kanan sighed and gave in. “Everything was going fine, then this kid stole the speeder attached to the crate of blasters. He led us on a chase out of town, but the weirdest thing was just now.” The ship spun as Hera avoided TIE fighter fire and Kanan gripped the console. “He jumped into the _Ghost_ carrying the crate while we were several meters off the ground.”

“Aren’t many people who could do that.” Glancing at Kanan, Hera grinned. “In fact, I can only think of one-”


	99. The Mission or the Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

“Seriously Hera, we should focus on freeing the Wookiees-”

“We’ll discuss that back on the ship.” Hera took Kanan’s arm and made sure they were out of Vizago’s hearing. “If this kid is like you-”

“That’s unlikely-”

“But possible. And if he is, we have to help him.”

Kanan raised an eyebrow. “We?”

“What if you hadn’t had someone to teach you? How confusing and overwhelming would your abilities be?”

“Hera, I never completed my training.”

“Because of the Empire.” She pulled him closer as they walked. “If he is like you, what will they do if they find him?”


	100. A Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

“Fine. We’ll test it.” Stopping, Kanan turned to face her. “If he’s Force-sensitive, the holocron will call to him. Street-rat like him, he’ll probably try to take it. If he can open it, _then_ I’ll see if he wants to be trained.”

“Kanan-”

He touched her cheek briefly. “All I can do is offer. He has the right to say ‘no’.” 

“Even if it puts his life in danger?”

“He’s a kid on his own, everything puts his life in danger.” He chuckled mirthlessly. “I should know.” 

Hera pulled his head down until their foreheads touched. “Okay. A test then.”


	101. A Trap Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper, Hera, Kanan, and Ezra during “Spark of Rebellion: Part 1”

Chopper paused long enough to see Ezra breaking into Kanan’s room. Quickly and quietly, he continued on. 

“ _You were right_ ,” he said in binary when he found the Jedi and Hera outside the ship, “ _the small stranger is robbing you. Told you we should have jettisoned him into space_ -“

“Chopper,” Hera scolded, “he’s a child.”

“Besides, he’s just doing what we want him to do. That said,” Kanan grinned, making his way toward the crew cabins, “better stop him before he takes the lightsaber too. He’s liable to cut his arms off.”

“ _And this is a bad thing_ ,” Chopper asked.


	102. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, Garazeb “Zeb" Orrelios, and Sabine Wren during “Spark of Rebellion: Part 2”

“Go easy on him,” Hera repeated Zeb’s words in astonishment. “This is the Empire we’re talking about!”

“He also has my holocron,” Kanan added. “If they find that, they’ll give the kid a whole lot of special attention of the worst possible kind.”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Despite Zeb’s bluster, he looked miserable. “But there’s nothing we can do about it now.” 

Hera checked the controls. “Well, we can go back and rescue him, for a start.” 

“Rescue him?” Sabine boggled at her. “From a Star Destroyer? We’ll be massively outnumbered.”

“Like that’s ever stopped us. I say we do it.”


	103. Test Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “Spark of Rebellion: Part 2”

Ezra threw the metal box he’d stolen across the cell. He should’ve known better than put himself at risk for people he barely knew. His frustration made it difficult to think of ways to escape, so he used an old trick to calm himself. Closing his eyes, Ezra threaded his fingers together and leaned his head on his hands. Taking slow, deep breaths, he pictured the view from the abandoned comm tower on Lothal where he’d lived for the last seven years.

Slowly and without him realizing it, the box opened and played a message: “This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi-“


	104. Last Chance for Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper during “Spark of Rebellion: Part 2”

Kanan studied Ezra closely. “Sure you can do this, kid? You can always stay on the ship-” 

“No way,” he shook his head, “I already said I was in. Besides, sneaking around and picking locks is kinda my thing.” He smirked. “Anyway, you’re the ones they’ll be shooting at.”

Hera caught Kanan’s eyes and smiled in a way he understood perfectly. Having no time for even silent “I told you so’s,” he ignored her. “Zeb, Sabine, stick close. Hera, you and Chopper will act as support. Be ready to get us out of there the minute the Wookiees are free.”


	105. The Lost Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra Bridger during “Spark of Rebellion: Part 2”

“This is stupid. Really, really stupid,” Ezra muttered from the shelter of the shipping crates, but he couldn’t get the memory of the frightened Wookiee child out of his head. Glancing over the barrier, he watched Kanan take on the squad of stormtroopers with his lightsaber, single-handedly enabling the prisoners’ escape. If he could manage that, the least Ezra could do was save one child. 

Closing his eyes, Ezra hit a crate with his fist in frustration. Finally, he stood and ran past the firefight as fast as he could. 

Chances were high this wouldn’t work, but he could try.


	106. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Zeb during “Droids in Distress”

Ezra started to jump up into his bunk, but a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down. Whirling around, he found Zeb glaring at him. “What gives?”

The Lasat folded his arms. “Find somewhere else to be for a few hours, that’s what.”

“Why? This is my cabin too, remember? Kanan said-”

“Kanan says a lot of things,” Zeb glowered, “doesn’t mean he’s always right.” He pointed at the door. “Out. Now.” 

“What you gonna do,” Ezra narrowed his eyes, “make me?”

Zeb grabbed Ezra and tossed him into the corridor. “And stay out!


	107. The Reluctant Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “Droids in Distress”

“Kanan-”

Wincing at the tone of Hera’s voice, he turned. “What have I done now?”

She strode forward, cornering him in the corridor. “What’s this I hear about you not training Ezra?” 

“What? I’ve been busy. We’ve all been busy,” he shrugged and gestured at the ship around them, “trying to keep ourselves supplied. Weren’t you the one who said we needed money?”

“I did, but that doesn’t mean you can neglect Ezra.” She narrowed her eyes. “Are you avoiding this because you’re busy or because you’re nervous about training him?”

Dodging past her, he avoided eye-contact. “Who me? Nervous?”


	108. Force Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, and Agent Kallus during “Droids in Distress”

Agent Kallus stood with his bo-rifle poised above Zeb’s head. 

“No,” Ezra yelled. Without knowing how, he tapped into something within himself and pushed out to protect his shipmate. The Force channeled through him, throwing Kallus backward as if he weighed nothing and knocking him unconscious. 

Ezra looked from Kallus to his own hands in shock. Distantly, he heard Kanan say something and felt Hera’s firm hand on his arm as she guided him stumbling back to the ship. “What,” he stammered, “what just happened?”

“Seems you’re tapping into your Jedi skills, training or no.” Hera smiled. “Lucky for us.”


	109. Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “Droids in Distress”

Bail smiled warmly at the shimmering hologram. “Hello, old friend.” 

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked older than when they last spoke, but his eyes still twinkled with mischief. “Lovely to see you, but communications like this are risky at best-”

“I know, but I’ve recently received intel about a potential Jedi survivor.”

Kenobi raised an eyebrow. “Indeed?”

“He calls himself Kanan Jarrus and he’s taken an apprentice named Ezra Bridger.” 

Ben shrugged. “The names aren’t familiar. What does,” he paused, “Fulcrum say?”

“I’ll ask when she checks in. Meanwhile, please review the footage I’m sending and let me know what you think.”


	110. A Wild Meiloorun Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Ezra, and Zeb during “Fighter Flight”

They watched Ezra and Zeb bicker bitterly on their way into town on a supply run. 

“How do you expect them to find meiloorun on Lothal?”

Hera didn’t answer, but an enigmatic smile quirked the corners of her mouth. 

Kanan chuckled. “I see. Anything to get the kids out of the ship for a day?”

“Not all of them, Sabine is in her room.” She gestured to the boxes scattered around them. “But it’ll give you time to clean up and Chopper and me a chance for some quick repairs. We might even be able to relax for a moment.”


	111. Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine during “Fighter Flight”

Sabine began the mural first, laying down the background colors and slowly building to the main attraction: a depiction of the moment Ezra and his bunk fell on a sleeping Zeb. From time to time she’d take breaks to decorate other parts of Zeb and Ezra’s cabin - highlighting the pattern of a grate, spray painting designs around exposed panels and ductwork. 

Smiling mischievously as she worked, Sabine dreamed of other areas she’d love to tackle - Kanan and Hera’s rooms, for example. Kanan’s was particularly empty and bleak, a holdover from his Jedi past likely, and desperately in need of improvements.


	112. Brothers in Arms…and Larceny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Zeb during “Fighter Flight”

Jostling each other in friendly comradery, they flew on. But once their laughter died down, Ezra broached the question they were both thinking. “So,” he glanced at Zeb, “what are we doing with the TIE?"

“Kanan told us to get rid of it,” he began. 

“But what if we kept it and just told him we crashed it?” Ezra gestured enthusiastically. “Just think of all the ways a ship like this could be useful.” 

Zeb rubbed his chin. “True.” He cut his eyes at Ezra and smirked. “And it’s a lot of fun to fly.”

Ezra grinned back. “That too!”


	113. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Hera during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

Ezra frowned, watching the droid and his mentor walk off together into the darkness. “Is Kanan alright?”

“I don’t know.” Hera put her hand on Ezra’s shoulder and guided him in the opposite direction. “He was on his own for a long time and has secrets. I’ve learned he’ll only talk about whatever’s bothering him when he’s ready. Perhaps,” she continued under her breath, “with some extensive encouragement.” 

Ezra grinned at that. “Sounds familiar.”

“But that’s for later. Now we need to find those supplies.” She smiled down at him. “So, as our resident thief, where would you suggest looking?”


	114. Fighting Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Chopper during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

Kanan remembered these streets too well, despite last visiting them fifteen years ago. Kaller was filled with ghosts from his past. 

Chopper bumped his leg and Kanan realized he’d stopped in the middle of an empty alleyway. “Sorry,” he patted the droid, “my mind wandered.”

_“I hear that happens when organics become decrepit.”_

Kanan chuckled. If Hera were here, she'd demand truths he wasn’t ready to give yet. He’d picked Chopper to join him instead because he trusted the droid to follow his orders, mostly without question. Even Chopper’s insults were a comforting reminder of the life Kanan lived now.


	115. Man Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Chopper, Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“Spectre-3 repeat,” Hera yelled over the comms, “Spectre-1, do you read?!”

“ _Spectre-1 is down_.” Chopper yelled back. “ _He’s leaking red_.”

Hera glanced at Sabine who sat in the co-pilot’s chair. Normally the girl was unflappable, but she was wide-eyed at this news. Swallowing hard, Hera steeled herself and asked, “Is he alive?”

“ _I can’t tell. Hurry._ ”

“Copy that.” Hera increased the _Ghost’s_ speed. The next two minutes were the longest in her life. 

Landing at last, Hera stood. “Sabine, Ezra, stay with the ship.”

“But-“

Hera silenced Ezra with a look and pulled out her blaster. “Zeb, you’re with me.”


	116. Two Vital Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Chopper, and Ezra during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“Kanan!” Kneeling, she felt for a pulse. “He’s alive…but barely breathing.”

“Yeah,” Zeb pointed, “that’s a lot of blood.”

Hera stood quickly. “Carry him.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t move-“

Ignoring him, Hera pulled out her comm. “Spectre-5, where’s the nearest medcenter?” 

“Six streets over. Is he-“

“Alive but injured.” She looked around. “Spectre-1 found our cargo. We’ll take him while Spectre-3 helps you two load it into the ship. Then you can join us there.“

“But Kanan-“

“Knows how important these supplies are.” Hera stepped back as Zeb picked up Kanan. “I don’t have time to argue. Just…follow orders!”


	117. The Force Moves in Mysterious Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Ezra, and Kanan during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“He’s going to be okay.” 

Hera tore her eyes away from where Kanan floated unconscious in the bacta tank and looked down at Ezra who’d come to stand beside her. “I hope so.”

“I know so.” 

It would have been easy to dismiss the statement, but he sounded so sure. “How can you tell?”

“I just…feel it.” He shrugged. “I can’t explain how.”

Hera raised an eyebrow. “One of those Jedi things?”

“Maybe.” Ezra smiled. “Why not?”

“Indeed.” Turning back, she placed her hand on the tank near Kanan’s hand. “Maybe the Force will be with us this time?”


	118. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

Floating in the bacta tank, Kanan dreamed. 

He relived his childhood in the Jedi Temple, then time sprung forward to _that day_ , the last day, when the clones betrayed and killed his Master. As Depa Billaba’s final words echoed in his mind, events shuffled backward to their first meeting. His early Padawan days followed - fighting droids, being teased by the clones, and mourning beside Stance’s grave.

“…our orders are to head for Kaller,” Grey said in his dream.

Kanan’s eyes fluttered open. 

“…bring them in for interrogation,” said a stormtrooper standing beside the tank, “or preform summary execution on Kaller?”


	119. Fully in the Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Ezra, and Chopper during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

Kanan’s fingers brushed the inside of the bacta tank and he pushed out with the Force. The tank exploded, spraying debris and liquid toward the stormtroopers and Kanan’s captured friends. 

Falling to his knees, Kanan pulled his lightsaber to him. He stood slowly, slicking his hair back off of his face. The next few minutes were a blur as he slashed, spun, and stabbed his way through the Imperials. 

“Karabast, Kanan,” Zeb growled after it was over, “took you long enough.”

Hera leaned against him. “We’re just glad you’re better, love.” 

“What would you people do without me,” Kanan sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this scene in the comic so I had to write something for it. All action and dialog in this one comes from the authors and artists responsible for chapter 4, I'm just describing and condensing it to 100 words.


	120. More Blasts from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Chopper during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“We’d better hurry,” Hera turned on the _Ghost’s_ systems, “it won’t be long before the Imperials send someone to check on their troopers.”

“Fine by me,” Kanan muttered, joining her in the cockpit. “I never want to come back here.”

She eyed him. “One day you’ll have to explain why this planet bothers you so much.”

He made a noncommittal noise. “One day.” 

Hera started to speak again but Chopper burst in. “ _Incoming message for Kanan from someone called Morfizia?_ ” 

Kanan sighed. “And the hits keep coming.” He noticed Hera’s confused expression. “She’s a friend from the bad old days.”


	121. A Request He Can’t Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, and Chopper during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

He stood. “I have to take this-” 

“Of course-“

“…in my cabin.” Hera looked taken aback, so Kanan touched her shoulder reassuringly. “It’s…complicated.”

“What isn’t lately?” She nodded. “Go on, I’ll get us in orbit until we find out what this is about.”

Kanan smiled. “Thanks. Come on, Chop.”

The droid followed him to his room, waiting to display the message until the door closed behind them. “Kanan,” the Moragan’s face was creased with worry, “my husband has been taken from us. Please help!” 

“Short and to the point,” Kanan said as the image faded. “Here we go again.”


	122. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Chopper during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“You’re not going alone.”

“Hera-“

“You’ve been injured, Kanan! You need backup and I don’t mean Chopper.” The droid made a rude noise and she glared at him. “Do I need to remind you he got stabbed the last time he was with you?” 

“Fine,” Kanan sighed, “I’ll take Zeb-“

“You’ll take Ezra.” Hera stood, ignoring his complaints. “You agreed to train him and you can’t do that if you’re never around.”

“I thought the idea was to have backup?”

“Both you and Ezra have great capacities for multitasking.” She folded her arms. “Either Ezra goes or we all go.”


	123. Runs in the (Force) Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and Hera during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“Come on, kid,” Kanan called as he walked down the ramp, “Gamut Key is waiting for us.”

Ezra paused and turned to Hera. “I’m not complaining, but why me? Maybe Kanan’s right, Zeb-” 

Hera put an arm around his shoulders. “Zeb is a great fighter, but he defers to Kanan and will usually follow orders without question. You,” she smiled, “question everything and Kanan needs that right now. Besides, I trust you to watch his back.” 

Ezra grinned. “I will. Promise.” 

“Good man,” she patted his shoulder, “and be careful yourself.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Ezra saluted her before following his Master.


	124. Rescuing Morfizo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“You sure this is a good idea?” Ezra lowered the electrobinoculars. “Shouldn’t we stick together?” 

“We could.” Kanan kept his voice calm despite his obvious impatience. “We could take the stormtroopers guarding the door together, but then they could have time to call for backup or the noise could alert the guards inside. Seems to me the only chance for us to rescue Morfizo and get off this planet is if we do it quietly.” He looked down at his apprentice. “Can you handle causing a distraction?” 

_Sorry Hera_ , Ezra thought, _I tried_. “A Loth-rat like me?” He grinned. “Please.”


	125. Return from Kaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, and Ezra after _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“Spectre-2,” Kanan said into his comm, “we’re-”

“On approach to the _Ghost_ ,” Hera finished with a smile in her voice. “I see you on our sensors.”

He grinned at Ezra as they walked through the grasses of Lothal toward the rendezvous. “What, did you miss us?”

“Blame Chopper. He’s been giving a running update on your location for an hour. Zeb’s about ready to take him apart with a vibrohammer.” 

“Tell him to wait until we get there. Maybe ten minutes?” 

“Understood.” Hera paused as if wanting to say more, but the moment passed. “Glad you’re both okay. _Ghost_ out.”


	126. The Past Made Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Ezra, and Kanan after _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

Hera waited for them at the bottom of the _Ghost's_ ramp. 

“Sorry,” Ezra called, giving her the briefest of waves as he ran past and into the ship, “I’m starving.” 

She smiled at him, then turned to greet Kanan. “Did everything go okay? Your friend-“

“Morfizo is back with his family. Gamut Key has provided them all with new identities.” His grin widened. “But you’ll never guess who had captured Morfizo in the first place.” 

Hera raised an eyebrow. “Don’t keep me in suspense-“

“Captain Sloane,” he nodded, savoring Hera’s surprise, “or rather, Vice Admiral Sloane of the Imperial Navy.”


	127. Long Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan after _Kanan: The Last Padawan_

“As in Sloane from Gorse?” Hera sat beside Kanan on the ramp. “Why?”

“Morfizo was working with a rebel group,” Kanan’s grin faded, “but she only found him because she was researching my past.” He shrugged, a mixture of embarrassment and pride on his face. “Apparently, I made a big impression way back when.” 

“This isn’t funny. Does she know-“

“I’m a Jedi? No, but she suspects I’m more than what I appeared back then.”

“You could hardly have been less.” 

“Thanks, love. She asked about you-“

“Lucky me.” Hera’s eyes twinkled. “Let me guess, you flirted with her. Again.”


	128. Jedi Training Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and Zeb during “Rise of the Old Masters”

Slipping backward, Ezra fell from the _Ghost_ and plummeted toward the ground. 

Panicked, Kanan reached out with the Force, but nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, he tried again and this time managed to catch Ezra and begin slowly pulling him upward. “Zeb,” Kanan said through gritted teeth as he struggled to maintain his concentration, “open the cargo bay and pull him in.”

“Right boss,” Zeb replied, hurrying away. 

Closing his eyes, Kanan tried to ignore his doubts and fears, but he still heard them.

_You’re no Master._

_You’ve no business training anyone._

_You’re going to get the kid killed._


	129. A Fight with No Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra during “Rise of the Old Masters”

Ezra and Kanan were deep into an argument by the time Zeb arrived. 

“You’re undisciplined and full of self-doubt,” Kanan said sternly, although Zeb recognized worry for the kid’s safety underling his words.

Ezra hadn’t known Kanan long enough to see that. “And whose fault is that, _Master_?”

Kanan sighed, his shoulders slumping dejectedly as he walked away. “It’s difficult to teach.” 

His reaction stirred Zeb’s sense of loyalty. Kanan had welcomed Ezra into their family and tried to teach him, he deserved more respect. Zeb grabbed Ezra’s shoulder and spun him around. “He means it’s difficult to teach _you_.”


	130. Rescue Mission in the Stygeon System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Rise of the Old Masters”

Kanan took a seat in the _Phantom_ , closed his eyes, and began meditating. The others followed and began their typical, pre-op banter, but he remained focused. For once he was truly attuned with the Force, perhaps more so than any time since Order 66. 

Freeing Master Luminara was a good in itself, but he was also doing this for Ezra. Kanan was painfully aware of his own short-comings, all of which teaching seemed to expose, but he also had strengths. While he wasn’t the master Ezra deserved, raiding an impregnable prison to free an Imperial captive? That he could do.


	131. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Inquisitor during “Rise of the Old Masters”

The Inquisitor sensed the moment the boy and his teacher entered the prison. Both were strong with the Force but undisciplined, unable to hide from someone used to tracking Force-sensitives. This corroborated his own research and Vice Admiral Sloane’s information regarding the activities of “Kanan Jarrus,” clearly an assumed name for a Padawan who had escaped the Purge. 

He allowed them to enter Master Luminara’s cell, not because it was necessary, but because he relished the confused defeat on the faces of her would-be rescuers. With the Order destroyed and most Jedi long dead, he savored his pleasures whenever possible.


	132. Corridor Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra and the Grand Inquisitor during “Rise of the Old Masters”

“Keep running,” Kanan yelled, turning to face the Inquisitor who followed them at a steady, unhurried pace.

“And leave you to have all the fun,” Ezra quipped. He took up position behind Kanan. “Don’t think so.” 

“Just do as you’re told. This isn’t a game!”

“No, it isn’t,” agreed the Inquisitor. He attacked Kanan with a quick downward slash and thrust of his lightsaber, which the Jedi barely parried. “And if it were, you’d still lose.”

Kanan hadn’t dueled anyone in years and he was rusty. He’d need to adjust quickly if either of them were going to survive this.


	133. A Master and an Apprentice (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine during “Rise of the Old Masters”

Ezra stood beside Kanan and copied his movements, left hand outstretched toward the blast door, eyes closed. He pictured the locking mechanism in his mind, as Kanan instructed.

“Excuse me,” Zeb interjected, shifting restlessly beside Sabine as the Inquisitor’s lightsaber began cutting through the door behind them, “but can we train Ezra later?”

Concentration broken, Ezra tried to focus again. This time he could see the lock and, more than that, he could feel Kanan’s presence in the Force. Without speaking, they changed the positions of their hands, lifting upward in unison. 

Something clicked and this time the door opened.


	134. Undercover Mission at the Cadet Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra before “Breaking Ranks”

The Imperial officer barely glanced up as they approached, which calmed Kanan’s nerves slightly. This op depended on anonymity and, while both he and Ezra were dressed like farmers, they hadn’t disguised their faces. 

“Depasan Morgan, here to drop off my son,” he placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder, “Dev for cadet training.”

“Yes, yes.” The official made a notation on his datapad. “Cadets are mustering in the common room. Say your goodbyes here.”

As the officer moved off, Kanan looked at Ezra. He already regretted suggesting this plan. “Be careful-”

“Don’t worry, _Dad_ ,” Ezra grinned, “I can handle this.”


	135. Waiting and Worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Hera during “Breaking Ranks”

“Spectre-5 calling _Ghost_. No sign of Spectre-6, but Spectre-3 reports their covers are intact.” From her hiding place near the Imperial complex, Sabine grinned. “How’s Spectre-1 holding up?”

Hera chuckled over the comm. “Like a Tresher who’s lost sight of one of her chicks. It’d be endearing if he hadn’t spent the last few weeks pacing the deck, muttering about canceling the mission.”

“There isn’t another way to stop the shipment-”

“I know and so does he, but he still worries. He was the same during your first solo mission.” 

“Really?” Sabine frowned. “Not sure how I feel about that-”


	136. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zare Leonis and Ezra during “Breaking Ranks”

Leonis tensed as the supply room door opened, but relaxed when he spotted Ezra. “Dev! You got it?”

“One decoder,” he held up the disk, “as ordered, but I need your help for something else. While I was crawling through the ducts, I overheard Commandant Aresko talking to the Inquisitor-”

Leonis frowned. “Who?”

“Long story, but he’s bad news. He’s arriving tomorrow to take me and Kell away.” Ezra touched his friend’s arm. “Maybe that’s what happened to your sister?”

Leonis’s expression hardened. “What do you need?”

“To get Kell out of here before the same thing happens to him.”


	137. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine during “Out of Darkness”

The others hurried to their tasks - Hera to the _Ghost’s_ cockpit, Kanan to the galley, and Chopper, Ezra, and Zeb to make repairs. They left Sabine alone in the lounge, brooding.

While she trusted the Spectres and considered them family, this contact called Fulcrum worried her. Fulcrum was too secretive and their intel of late had been unreliable. What if Hera was wrong to trust them? What if they were really an Imperial agent? Sabine couldn’t relax until she knew more. 

Spotting Kanan carrying two cups to the cockpit, she followed him, determined to finally get answers to her questions.


	138. Meeting Fulcrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Hera during “Out of Darkness”

“Fine.” As the cockpit doors closed behind Kanan, Sabine faced Hera. “I’m done asking questions. I’m telling you, I’m coming on your run to meet Fulcrum.” 

Hera didn’t bother turning. “You know, you can be pretty frustrating too.” 

Sabine folded her arms. “Learned from the best.” 

“Okay, you can come, although I’m not sure what you’re hoping to learn.”

“Who is this Fulcrum?!” Sabine slipped into the _Ghost’s_ co-pilot’s seat. “Are they trustworthy?”

Hera raised an eyebrow. “And you think you can tell that better than me and from just one meeting?”

“I…trust what I see,” Sabine replied sullenly. 


	139. Not the Most Reliable Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb, Chopper, and Ezra during “Out of Darkness”

“Chopper,” Zeb looked from the diagnostics panel to the astromech, “as soon as Ezra’s out of the repair duct, purge ‘em.” 

“ _I can do that._ ” 

“All fixed,” Ezra called from below.

“ _You know what, why wait?_ ” Chopper giggled as he entered the sequence to purge the life support system. Gas filled the repair duct followed by a yell of protest and coughing from Ezra. 

Chaos ensued. Erza attacked Chopper with a wrench. The droid fled the _Phantom_ , rolling over Zeb’s foot on the way out and he chased after them. Amid the yelling, no one noticed another warning light blinking.


	140. The Secrets of Spectre-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Sabine during “Out of Darkness”

Placing her hands on Sabine’s shoulders, Hera put the passion of her convictions into her words. “What you need is faith. Faith that there is a long-term plan, that’s bigger than you or me, bigger than Lothal, bigger than the entire Outer Rim.” She sighed. “Have faith in that and in us. We…” she paused, almost forgetting herself, “…Kanan…he…knows what he’s doing.” 

“Hera-“ Sabine began regretfully.

Hera swallowed her guilt. She didn’t want to keep her leadership role in the rebellion a secret from those closest to her. But Kanan was right, this way was safer for everyone.


	141. Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper during “Out of Darkness”

Kanan knelt on a small, circular platform in his room, meditating. He’d avoided the practice for years, worried it would alert the criminals he worked with to his past. It wasn’t until joining Hera that he’d had a safe space to reconnect with the Force. 

His concentration wavered as yelling came from the corridor.

“Sabine and I are trapped on a planet with very unfriendly wildlife.” Hera sounded furious. ”We need immediate evac!” 

“This is your fault,” Zeb roared at Ezra, “you and Chopper.”

Kanan sighed and, with measured control, brought his attention to the present and a new crisis.


	142. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Chopper, Zeb, and Ezra during “Out of Darkness”

“Spectre-2,” Kanan’s voice was calm but serious as he rushed past the others to the cockpit, “status?”

“The _Phantom_ is completely out of fuel,” Hera said over the comm, sounding irritated, “and the creatures here are very interested in making us their next meal.” 

Kanan sat in the pilot’s seat. “That’s not going to happen. We’re on our way. _Ghost_ out.” Putting his comm away, he yelled, “Chopper, get up here and make yourself useful.”

“What about us,” Ezra asked. 

“Get to the cargo bay. Hera and Sabine will probably need some air support before we can pick them up.”


	143. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera after “Out of Darkness”

Kanan climbed the ladder leading from the _Phantom_ and joined Hera in the lounge.“Believe it or not, they’re all doing what you asked, even Chopper.” To his surprise, she pulled him into a hug, laying her cheek against his chest. “Whoa,” he put his arms around her, “hard day?”

“You don’t even know,” she sighed. 

“The creatures were that bad?”

“It wasn’t just that.” Hera looked up at him. “Sabine’s working through some things.”

“Should I talk with her-”

“No it’s fine, just stressful for both of us.” 

“Wish I could help.”

She relaxed against him. “You already are.”


	144. Empire Day Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Hera, and Chopper during “Empire Day”

“Sabine, Zeb, you’ll create the distraction-”

Sabine tossed a few explosives into the air and caught them. “I’ve just the thing-”

“I’ll take care of the prototype Fulcrum warned us about. Hera, you and Chopper guard the _Phantom_ and our escape.”

“And Ezra,” Hera asked, pulling Kanan aside as the others dispersed. “He was supposed to be your backup.”

“We’ll have to go without him.” He shook his head. “Something’s bothering him, but he won’t let anyone in…even me.” 

“Reminds me of someone I used to know.” She took his hand gently. “You’ll reach him, Kanan, just keep trying.”


	145. Making a Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “Empire Day”

Ezra raced into Capital City, certain he’d find Tseebo at his parent’s home. But by the time he reached town, it was dark and the Empire Day parade had begun.

“At least the celebrations make hiding easier,” he muttered, running down the empty streets. Suddenly, he skidded to a stop. “Something’s…wrong.” Seeing no threats, he closed his eyes and reached out to the Force.

“Kanan’s in danger.” Ezra blinked and briefly considered continuing on his way, leaving his Master to take care of himself. Seconds later he was running in a new direction, hoping he wouldn’t arrive too late.


	146. A Risky Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Sabine, and Ezra during “Gathering Forces”

His plan was dangerous, but Kanan couldn’t shake the feeling he and Ezra were being tracked as surely as the _Phantom_. To protect Tseebo and the secrets he carried, they’d have to take some risks. 

Approaching the galley, he paused at the sound of Sabine’s voice. 

“Once Hera takes him away, you may never see Tseebo again.” 

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Ezra replied resignedly. 

Here was yet another risk. Ezra deserved to know what happened to his parents, but his window for finding out was closing. Kanan wished he could give him more time, but they couldn’t run forever.


	147. Forgiveness and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “Gathering Forces”

“ _I’m sorry. I forgive you Tseebo.”_

Whether it was because of his apology or coming to terms with his fear, Ezra wasn’t sure, but something shifted inside him. The emotions and thoughts blocking him from fully connecting with the Force lifted. He felt at peace.

“Well, that worked better than even I dreamed.”

Ezra opened his eyes to see roughly fifteen fyrnocks sitting in front of him, completely docile. He barely dared breath his next question. “What now?”

“Now we wait.” Kanan guided him toward the back of the derelict hanger. “Then we’ll introduce your new friends to the Empire.”


	148. Secrets of the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseebo and Hera during “Gathering Forces”

The lights on the cybernetic implant around Tseebo’s head flickered. “Ephraim and Mira Bridger, so brave. They made anti-Empire broadcasts. Then stormtroopers came, took them away. Ezra Bridger wasn’t home but Tseebo saw-”

Hera shook him gently, painfully aware Fulcrum was waiting on them but needing more for Ezra’s sake. “And where are Ezra’s parents now?”

“Imperial prison.” Tseebo shuddered slightly. “Tseebo couldn’t discover which one. Tried to, yes, tried to. Downloaded data…too much data. But still, nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing.” Hera led him to the airlock, “it’s a place to start. And I’ll let Ezra know, I promise.”


	149. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Hera during “Gathering Forces”

Sabine didn’t look up as Hera reentered the cockpit. “Everything go well?”

“Fulcrum will get Tseebo to safety.” She slid past the Mandalorian and into the pilot’s chair. “Now all we have to do is wait for Kanan’s signal.” Hera frowned, noticing Sabine’s attention was elsewhere. “What do you have there?”

“Something we found at Ezra’s old house.” She spun the holodisc slowly through a handheld device and taped expertly on the controls. “He said it was probably an old recording. I thought I’d clean it up for him. You know, as a birthday present.” 

Hera smiled. “That sounds perfect.”


	150. Confrontation on Fort Anaxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Inquisitor during “Gathering Forces”

The Grand Inquisitor didn’t need the tracker to tell him the Jedi were on the asteroid. He could feel them. The Padawan seemed different - calmer, more centered - but the Jedi’s emotions blazed as brightly as they had on Stygeon Prime: fear for his apprentice, doubt in his own abilities. 

The Inquisitor smiled, enjoying the confrontation so much he almost missed the trap. Fortunately the creatures, while dangerous to stormtroopers, were no threat to him. The Jedi’s attacks were as predictable as his fighting style and he too was soon defeated. 

Which left the boy…and the boy could be turned.


	151. The Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Inquisitor and Ezra during “Gathering Forces”

Trailing the Jedi’s lightsaber and his own until they threw sparks, the Inquisitor herded the boy toward a chasm. He felt the boy’s fear and his deep attachment to the Jedi as if to a parent. An orphan, perhaps? Good, that was useful. Turn the Padawan first, then use him to turn his master.

“Your master will die.” 

“No!” 

A tremor ran through the Force. The Inquisitor pressed his advantage. “Your friends will die. And everything you’ve hoped for will be lost-” 

It worked. He felt the boy connect with the Dark Side, but his victory was soon his defeat.


	152. Boy Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and the Grand Inquisitor during “Gathering Forces”

Ezra felt the Inquisitor’s words as if they were blows. He glanced to where Kanan lay unconscious and thought of his friends, his new family, onboard the _Ghost_. He couldn’t let this monster harm them. 

Suddenly, his path became clear. There was power there, more than he’d ever felt in the Force before. All he had to do was reach out and claim it. 

Ezra opened his eyes and tapped into the cold darkness within the Force. He used it to call an enormous fyrnock out of the depths and unleashed it, along with his own fury, on the Inquisitor.


	153. A Dangerous Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and the Grand Inquisitor during “Gathering Forces”

Leaning on one arm, Kanan felt a wave of power shudder through the Force. He spotted Ezra and instantly sensed what was happening. “Ezra?” Kanan swallowed, but couldn’t stop his voice from shaking. “No!”

Although Ezra’s eyes were open, he didn’t seem to hear Kanan. He glowered at the Inquisitor and, teeth gritted, gestured at him. The monstrous fyrnock followed his unspoken command and attacked. Seconds later, Ezra collapsed. 

Grabbing his fallen blaster, Kanan ran to his apprentice. He cradled Erza in his arms and searched the boy’s face, hoping he wasn’t too late. 

Kanan had never felt so lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's saying something. 
> 
> I love this scene in the show and wanted to get inside the heads of the people involved in it, which is why I've included three versions of the same event.


	154. Picking Up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Zeb, Chopper, Sabine, and Kanan during “Gathering Forces”

“Zeb, Chopper, check over the _Phantom’s_ systems. I want to make sure the Inquisitor didn’t leave us more surprises.” They both groaned. “I mean it. Go!” Hera turned to Sabine. “Give Ezra a few minutes and then check on him, please?” She lowered her voice. “Now might be a good time for that gift.”

Sabine nodded. She glanced from Hera to Kanan, clearly wanting to ask questions, but Hera stopped her with a gesture. 

Hera took Kanan’s arm and led him into her room, closing the door behind them. “Okay, what happened?” 

Exhausted, he sank onto her bunk and explained.


	155. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera after “Gathering Forces”

“...Ezra, he connected with the Dark Side.”

Hera sat beside Kanan. “And that’s bad?”

“Bad?” He laughed humorlessly. “It’s how Jedi become like the Inquisitor…or worse.” 

“Surely Ezra didn’t mean-”

“No,” Kanan shook his head, “of course not. He was trying to protect me, but his fear and anger made him vulnerable.” He stared at his clasped hands. “I made him vulnerable…by getting him to open up to the Force without teaching him about the risks first. I just…thought we’d have more time.”

“Alright,” she put her hand over his, “so how can we help him now?”


	156. Stolen Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ezra before “Path of the Jedi”

Sabine spray painted a bright stripe down the inside of the TIE fighter’s wing. “Zeb know we’re doing this?”

“No,” Ezra scoffed, sitting in the grass watching her. “When I left, he was sleeping like the dead.”

She chuckled. “Kanan’s going to be furious when he finds out you two lied about destroying this thing.”

“Not if he never finds out.” His Master’s name brought up things Ezra preferred not to think about. “Mind stopping for a bit? You promised to show me some moves.”

“Sparring?” She grinned at him. “Sure you can handle it?”

He smiled back. “Jedi, remember?”


	157. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ezra before “Path of the Jedi”

“Try again.”

“Sabine,” Ezra whined.

“You wanted to spar,” she got in her stance, “come on.”

“You’re just going to win again.”

“Maybe.” Sabine grinned. “Maybe not. Now…go!”

Ezra swung his fist at her face. She caught his hand and, using his momentum, pinned him to the ground. She let him go and shifted to lay beside him in the tall grass. “So,” she began cautiously, “you gonna tell me what happened on the asteroid?”

“I saved Kanan and myself, but apparently did something wrong-” Ezra’s eyes widened and he sat up, panicked. “Oh no. I’m late for training!”


	158. Seeking Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Path of the Jedi”

Kanan frowned as Zeb shut the door in his face. If Ezra wasn’t in the cabin the two shared, where was he? 

After searching the whole ship and getting increasing annoyed, Kanan returned to his own room. He preferred to begin this process with his apprentice since the whole thing was for his benefit, but he could manage without him. Taking the holocron from its place beneath his bunk, Kanan meditated on a question he’d worried about since Fort Anaxes. The holocron lifted from his hands and projected a star chart, a map of Jedi temples including one on Lothal.


	159. The Jedi Temple on Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “Path of the Jedi”

Ezra wasn’t sure what Jedi temples were supposed to look like, but this wasn’t what he had pictured. Rough-hewn stone chambers connected by partially collapsed, cave-like corridors. It appeared abandoned for longer than fifteen years. It didn’t sound like an empty building either; this silence contained a presence within it, although Ezra couldn’t explain how. 

——

On a distant planet, another being became aware of the temple on Lothal and the Padawan exploring it. The child was strong with the Force and his thoughts carried loudly, full of fear and anger.

A test was needed and so the being provided one.


	160. Fears and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “Path of the Jedi”

It was like the asteroid, but worse. 

Ezra watched the Inquisitor toy with Kanan, deflecting his lightsaber strikes with ease. His Master’s attacks became increasingly frenzied and impatient, his frustration showing. At last, the Inquisitor drove him to his knees and thrust his lightsaber through Kanan’s chest. 

“Kanan, no,” Ezra yelled in anguish. Frozen with horror, he stood helplessly as the Inquisitor kicked his Master’s body into a dark, deep pit. Kanan fell limply and disappeared without a sound.

“Kanan,” Ezra whispered, more a question than a cry this time, but no reply came. He had never felt so lost.


	161. A Name Long Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Path of the Jedi”

Kanan shifted uncomfortably. He’d spent much of the day in meditation, but unlike in his cabin or outside the temple, he found himself unable to concentrate here. Instead his mind wandered to the hardness of the stone floor, the ache in his knees, and how many minutes Ezra had been gone. 

I should have gone with him, Kanan thought. 

——

Eyes from far away searched the temple until they found him. Obi-Wan had mentioned a master and apprentice on Lothal, but had been unable to place the former Padawan. Yoda, however, instantly saw Caleb Dume in the features of Kanan Jarrus.


	162. Some Badly Needed Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Sabine during “Path of the Jedi”

“Where’ve you been,” Hera asked, seeing Sabine wander in carrying cans of spray paint. 

She held one out and wiggled it. “Just painting. Afterwards I ran out for some new cans. Where is everyone?”

“Zeb and Chopper are on a supply run. Kanan and Ezra are,” Hera paused, trying to come up with the right words, “on Jedi business.”

“Great!” Sabine walked to Kanan’s cabin. “Perfect time for some decorating.”

Hera stopped her. “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Don’t worry,” Sabine slipped free, “I’ll keep it simple. Classy. He’ll love it.” 

Hera raised an eyebrow. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by watching "Rebel Resolve," seeing some subtle hints of Sabine's art in Kanan's room, and wondering how/when they got there.


	163. Yoda's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Yoda during “Path of the Jedi”

“Let go of the past, you must.”

Kanan shifted his meditation stance and chuckled. “I tell Ezra that constantly. You’re saying I should take my own advice?” 

“Your Master’s glibness I sense in you.” There was humor in Yoda’s chiding, but the pain of that well-remembered loss gripped Kanan’s heart regardless. “Remember your training. Save you and your Padawan, it can.”

He bowed his head. “Yes, Master.” 

“Much work there is. Decide how best to serve others, you must. As a warrior or as a Jedi.”

Kanan frowned. “Can’t I be both?” 

But if Yoda was there, he said nothing.


	164. A First Step into a Larger World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Ezra during “Path of the Jedi”

Hera smiled as the two exited the _Phantom_. “So, how did it go?”

“Really well,” Kanan began, but Ezra ran past him.

“Great Hera, thanks,” he said, the words tumbling out in a whirlwind of excitement. “Got any spare parts I could use? Like maybe a power cell or an energy gate-” 

Her smile turned bemused. “I’ll check. What’s this about, Kanan?”

“Consult the holocron before you build anything,” Kanan yelled after his apprentice. Turning to Hera, he said in a quieter voice, “Erza found a kyber crystal.”

Hera's eyes widened. “Which means-”

Kanan grinned. “He’s making his own lightsaber.”


	165. A Losing Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando Calrissian, Zeb, and Kanan during “Idiot’s Array”

Lando smiled at Chopper. “What’s your name, my new little friend?”

While the droid growled his reply, Zeb stood up. “Now, wait-”

Kanan held him back. “Calm down, this isn’t over yet.”

“Better not be,” Zeb muttered, “or Hera’ll kill us both.” 

Putting on his most charming smile, Kanan approached Lando. “Old Jho says you’re looking for a ship and crew?” He gestured to Zeb. “Just so happens we’re looking for work.”

“Indeed.” Calrissian eyed them appraisingly. “And what would you charge for carrying my cargo, no questions asked?”

“A reasonable fee,” Kanan glanced at Chopper, “and our droid back.” 


	166. An Uneasy Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, and Lando during “Idiot’s Array”

The walk from Jho's Pit Stop seemed to take forever, with each of them lost in their thoughts.

It’s fine, Kanan assured himself. We’ll refuel the _Ghost_ , restock, and in the end Chopper will still be with us. Hera can’t get mad at that. He imagined the conversation ahead of him and winced. Yeah, she was going to kill him.

Zeb glared at Calrissian in intervals, but kept his mouth shut. He was sure the man had cheated. 

Chopper practically vibrated with rage. 

As for Lando, he simply smiled and walked as if he hadn’t a care in the universe.


	167. Bad Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “Idiot’s Array”

Angry silence hung in the cockpit after Lando and Chopper left. Predictably, Kanan caved first. “Hera,” he sighed, “I’m sorry-“

“I’m not,” she interrupted crisply, “that surprised at Zeb. As a member of the Honor Guard, he’s used to people playing fair.” Folding her arms, she swiveled the pilot’s chair to face him. “But _YOU_? You should’ve known better.”

“It was good hand, Hera. A sure thing-“ 

“A sure thing?” She snorted. “From a con-artist like Lando?” 

Kanan smiled weakly. “Least we agree on that.”

She glared. “Don’t. Chopper is family, he deserves better, and we WILL get him back.”


	168. Lando’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Kanan, and Lando during “Idiot’s Array”

“…Just let me get this straight,” Sabine said, following a fuming Kanan to the cockpit, “Lando traded Hera into slavery for that crate?” She stared as he slipped into the pilot’s seat. “And you just let him?”

“No, _I_ would have gladly turned that whole ship into scrap metal.” Kanan completed the steps required for separation from the other ship. “ _Hera_ wanted to go through with it.”

Sabine shook her head in disbelief as Lando joined them. “But that’s crazy!”

“It isn’t actually,” Lando leaned over Kanan’s shoulder until the Jedi shook him off, “it’s all going according to plan.”


	169. Saved by the Droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper during “Idiot’s Array”

Chopper didn’t want much, just freedom, self-determination, and his crew. Or most of them. 

The Lasat was an idiot, but Kanan’s role in this debacle stung. And while Chopper barely tolerated Ezra, Hera and Sabine were his people. For them he’d do anything, even fix the mess the others created.

As the skirmish between Azmorigan’s mercenaries and the Spectres raged, Chopper risked blaster fire and burning out his servos to steal Lando’s fuel and supplies. Seconds later, he rolled into the _Ghost’s_ gun turret, complaining but ready to save the day. Again. 

After all, these organics wouldn’t survive without him.


	170. Mending Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, and Chopper after “Idiot’s Array”

After everyone else had gone to sleep, Kanan found Hera in the cockpit. “I’m sorry,” he said, handing her a hot drink, “for everything.”

She accepted it, but walked past him. “It’s not me you should apologize to.” 

Left alone with Chopper, Kanan sighed. “I’m sorry, Chop. Don’t know what I was thinking-“

 _“Would you have let Zeb bet Ezra or Sabine,”_ Chopper asked in binary. 

Kanan lowered his head. “No.”

_“Because machine life is less important than organic?”_

“You’re a valued crew member, Chopper. I promise it won’t happen again.”

 _“Good.”_ Chopper shocked Kanan with his prod. _“Apology accepted.”_


	171. Lightsaber Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper during “Vision of Hope”

“Focus,” Kanan yelled as Ezra deflected the blaster bolts in every direction other than towards the target. “Do this in battle and you’re as likely to take out your friends as your enemies.”

Suddenly, Ezra went still. Before Kanan could call off the lesson, he moved again, deflecting the next twelve shots at the stormtrooper helmet with swift, confident strokes of his lightsaber. Then, without warning, he collapsed. 

“Ezra?” Kanan and the others ran to him. Sabine checked his pulse. 

“What’s wrong,” Zeb grunted. “Didn’t think we hit him.”

“You didn’t.” Kanan pulled off Ezra’s helmet. “This is something else-“


	172. Visions and the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “Vision of Hope”

“Vision?”

“Ezra said he saw something during training.” Kanan sat on the couch beside Hera. “Something about Senator Travvis fighting with us against the stormtroopers.”

“Well that’s great,” she tilted her head, “but if it’s true, it means the Senator is in danger.”

“ _‘If’_ being the key word.”

Hera frowned. “You don’t think it’s real?”

“No, I believe he saw something. As Ezra builds a deeper connection with the Force, things like visions will become more likely. It’s his interpretation of what he saw that I doubt.”

“You think we shouldn’t go?”

“We have to go, but we’ll go prepared.”


	173. A Way In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Kanan, Chopper, and Hera during “Vision of Hope”

Ezra peeked around the corner. “Karabast! I see our way in, but it’s guarded.” 

Sabine joined him. “Only by one astromech.” 

“Move outta the way,” Zeb hefted his weapon, “I’ll handle it.” 

“Too loud.” Kanan tapped Chopper. “What’d you think, Chop? Can you take him and get us in?” 

Chopper growled. _“Take him? I’ll pulverize him.”_

“Just put the droid out of action. This is a stealth mission, remember?”

Chopper rolled over Kanan’s foot. _“Don’t tell me how to do my job.”_

“Still hasn’t forgiven you for the Lando thing, huh,” Sabine chuckled.

Kanan winced. "It's a work in progress.”


	174. The Voice of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Ezra, and Senator Gall Trayvis during “Vision of Hope”

Hera followed last, keeping an eye out for Stormtroopers but also listening closely to Senator Trayvis. His questions to Ezra were too pointed: how many of them were there; where did their funding come from; who else worked with them. She smelled a Loth-rat, but it was difficult to believe he was a traitor. Surely Fulcrum or another cell would’ve passed the word if he were betraying rebels to the Empire? 

Still, there was one way to check. 

“And your leader,” Gall Trayvis asked slowly, “is he really a Jedi?”

“Talk later.” Hera pushed Trayvis and Ezra forward. “Let’s hurry!”


	175. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Hera, Sabine, and Zeb during “Vision of Hope”

Kanan turned away from the pipes and focused his attention on the fan. Behind him, Ezra ignited his lightsaber. This was a leap of faith, trusting his apprentice to deflect any blaster fire that came his way. But Kanan had already trusted Ezra with Hera’s life today, trusting him with his own was child’s play.

Reaching out with the Force, he began slowing the blades, which stuttered but kept turning. Kanan breathed deeply and strained forward, barely aware of the battle raging behind him. 

Finally, the blades stopped. “Come on, Rebels,” Hera yelled, and one by one they all escaped.


	176. A Secret Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minister Maketh Tua, Senator Gall Trayvis, and Agent Kallus after “Vision of Hope”

Minister Tua paced her office. “This,” she waved her hands wildly, “has been a disaster!”

“I agree.” Kallus eyed Senator Trayvis disdainfully. “What happened to slowing down the rebels to allow my men to catch up?”

Trayvis rubbed his face where Hera punched him. “The plan didn’t work. They figured out I was betraying them.”

Kallus’s frown deepened. “Which means your cover is now blown. Grand Moff Tarkin will not be pleased.”

“I did learn something. The boy is the son of the Bridgers. The Twi'lek called him ‘Ezra.’” 

“So,” Kallus smiled smugly, “Padawan Jabba has a name at last.”


	177. Kanan’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera before “Call to Action”

Kanan followed Hera to the cockpit. “What is it,” he asked, “and don’t say ‘nothing,’ I know you too well-”

“It’s Trayvis.” Turning, she leaned against him. “Learning he’s a traitor…it’s disheartening.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “For both you and Ezra.”

“I’ve spread the word, but...I just wish there was more we could do.”

“Maybe there is.” Kanan tilted her chin up. “What do you think about sending out our own message?”

“The Empire would track the signal.“

“I’ve an idea about that. It would be dangerous-“

She hugged him tightly. “Everything worthwhile is these days.”


	178. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and Sabine during “Call to Action”

Ezra keep his speeder bike in close formation with the others as he scanned the horizon. “You’re taking them through town?”

“What better place to lose our unwanted escort,” Kanan replied. “The troop carrier won’t be able to maneuver the narrow streets.”

“I’ll split off,” Sabine glanced back at their pursuers, “that should draw away some of the speeders.” 

“Be careful.” 

“Why? That’s boring!”

“I’ve an idea too.” Ezra sped up so that he was between them. “What about luring them to that alley near Jho’s? Create a bottleneck and pick them off?”

“Not bad.” Kanan nodded. “Let’s try it.”


	179. Early Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Sabine, Ezra, and Hera during “Call to Action”

“Good morning,” Kanan called cheerfully. 

“What’s good about it,” Sabine grumbled. Ezra only grunted and flopped into a seat opposite her. 

“You’re all up early,” Hera said, following them into the galley.

“We’re off to scout the communications tower.” Kanan glanced over his shoulder. “You?”

“Zeb and I are redistributing the supplies you stole.” She sniffed. “What smells good?” 

“Iktotch toast,” he handed her a plate, “for the best pilot in the galaxy.”

Hera chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, dear.” 

Groaning, Ezra and Sabine rolled their eyes. 

“Quiet,” Kanan smirked, “or I won’t make any for you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanan seems like someone who would be a morning person. Ezra and Sabine are teenagers, so obviously they aren't. Hera seems like someone who doesn't sleep much at all - too much work to do to save the galaxy.


	180. Probe Droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Ezra, and Kanan during “Call to Action”

As they looked on, the probe droid drifted closer to their hidden speeders. “Hope someone has an idea,” Sabine said, “or this plan is shot.” 

Suddenly Ezra knew what to do. He reached out with the Force, focusing his attention on the grasses beside the road. He felt Kanan turn to look at him and sensed a ripple in their connection, a question his Master didn’t voice. By then Ezra had found what he’d been looking for. He reached out a hand and connected with the Loth-cat, channeling its natural aggression toward the probe droid.

The results were almost instantaneous.


	181. The Trap at the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor during “Call to Action”

“Sir,” the stormtrooper turned, “the rebels are making their move.” 

“Good.” Kallus smiled. “Transports and ground forces move in-”

“Do not harm the Jedi,” the Inquisitor’s icy voice interrupted over the comms, “leave them both to me. Do as you wish with the others.”

“As you say, Inquisitor,” Kallus conceded. “All forces concentrate on containment. We don’t want them to escape, but we will need someone for Grand Moff Tarkin to question.” 

“Yes, sir!”

“Copy, Agent Kallus.”

As they neared the tower, Kallus’s smile widened. “They’re retreating inside. We’ve got them!”

A lightsaber ignited. Kanan Jarrus was waiting for them.


	182. Symmetry or Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra during “Call to Action”

“Ezra,” Kanan paused, “I’ll be right behind you.” 

Ezra nodded, a look of complete trust on his face, and Kanan felt a sudden pang of regret. At least when his Master, Depa Billaba, had said something very similar to him before she was killed, he’d known she was lying. 

He hoped history wouldn’t repeat here, but as he shut the tower door behind him, he prepared for the worst. When Kallus and his stormtroopers showed up, he wasn’t phased, but the Inquisitor’s arrival changed everything. Reversing his lightsaber, Kanan destroyed the door controls, sealing his fate and protecting his family.


	183. Believing the Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “Call to Action”

“Ezra, I’ll be right behind you.”

Kanan said it with his usual confidence, silencing all of Ezra’s fears for a moment. Those worries returned at the sight of his Master facing the Imperial forces alone. 

But, for once, Ezra did as he was told. Reluctantly, he followed the others to the lift and the top of the comms tower. There he rushed to the guard rail, leaning over to search the ground below. “Where’s Kanan,” Ezra demanded, although he already suspected the answer. 

Lights flared, nearly blinding him as a troop shuttle hovered into view. The stormtroopers inside began firing.


	184. Down One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper during “Call to Action”

“Hera,” Ezra ran toward her, “we have to go back! We can’t leave Kanan.”

Hera said nothing. Instead she concentrated on piloting the _Phantom_ and controlling her own emotions. Her every instinct screamed in agreement with Ezra, but she knew it was too late; she’d known when she’d heard the tone of Kanan’s voice as he said her name.

Zeb stepped in, taking hold of Ezra’s shoulder. “Kid, if we go back we’re all dead, and how will that help Kanan? Besides, we’ve got work to do.”

Ezra wiped his eyes. “Like what?”

Finally, Hera spoke. “Like completing Kanan’s mission.”


	185. Kanan Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and Kanan during “Call to Action”

“Bind his hands behind his back,” the Inquisitor ordered, stepping aside to make room while keeping his lightsaber to Kanan’s throat. “If he moves, stun him.”

“You’re awfully jumpy for someone with superior numbers on their side.” Kanan smirked as the stormtroopers manhandled him to his feet, confiscating his lightsaber and communicator. “Afraid I might escape even now?” 

“You do have a habit of it.” Once the binders were in place, the Inquisitor shut off his lightsaber. “But Grand Moff Tarkin has questions to ask you and I’d hate to disappoint him.” 

“Too bad,” Kanan quipped, “I certainly plan to.”


	186. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, Hera, and Chopper during “Call to Action”

Ezra stared at the comms unit. “But I don’t know what to say-”

“Sure you do.” Zeb put a hand on his shoulder. “Just do what Kanan asked us to do: tell the truth.”

“Can’t you do it?” He searched their faces pleadingly. “Or Hera? Sabine?”

“We’re not from this world,” Sabine replied sadly. “It needs to be someone who knows how things stand here because they’ve lived through it all, including the time before the Empire came.” 

“Just speak from the heart.” Hera nudged him forward. “I believe in you, Ezra, and so does Kanan. You can do this.”


	187. Long Lost, But Perhaps Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the latter part of “Victory and Death”

“Lord Vader-”

The Imperial officer shifted nervously, waiting for Vader to acknowledge him. Once the lenses of the black helmet turned in his direction, he stood even straighter and gave his report. “The survey team have reported in. They’ve found the wreckage of a Clone War era ship,” he looked down to read the information off a datapad, “Venator-class. The markings on the clone helmets indicate it may be the one you’re looking for.” 

There was a long pause, during which the officer barely dared to breath. 

“Ready my shuttle.” Vader stood. “I want to leave for the moon immediately.”


	188. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Kallus, and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin before “Rebel Resolve”

The flight back to the Imperial complex was shorter than Kanan remembered. His mind was still reeling from hearing Ezra’s message and watching the Imperials destroy their own comms tower. _Maybe Hera and the others could use that to their advantage_ , he thought, but quickly stopped. Remembering them all hurt too much and he needed to focus on escaping.

“Our interrogation cells are this way, Governor,” Kallus began.

“No.” Tarkin’s voice was cold. “Have the prisoner transferred to my ship.” He eyed Kanan disdainfully, as if he could read his mind. “We wouldn’t want any foolish heroics, now would we?”


	189. In Search of Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper before “Rebel Resolve”

Hera paced the _Ghost’s_ lounge. “We’ve got to find out where they’re keeping Kanan. Ideas?”

“If we could get a list of prisoner transfers,” Ezra began.

“How we gonna do that,” Zeb scoffed, “break into the Imperial complex?”

“We may not need to.” Sabine pulled up a holo-display diagram. “AT-DP walkers can connect to the central data network. If we get Chopper onboard one, he could search prisoner logs for all Imperial detention facilities.”

Chopper made an enthusiastic noise. 

Hera nodded. “So all we’d need is to draw some Imperial attention.” 

“Oh,” Ezra grinned, “I think we can handle that.”


	190. A Quixotic Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Chopper, Zeb, and Ezra during “Rebel Resolve”

“Hera’s incoming,” Sabine yelled. “Everyone up top!” On her way to the walker’s hatch, she tapped Chopper twice. “You too, Chop. Let it go.”

Chopper swiveled his head once and grunted in the negative. The data network was unreachable thanks to the destruction of the communications tower, but the walker had been connected before then. There was a chance, no matter how small, some information about Kanan was available in its memory. 

Stubbornly focused on his search, Chopper missed the others escaping. Finally, Zeb yanked him free and leapt with him into the _Phantom_ just as the walker was destroyed.


	191. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera during “Rebel Resolve”

Hera sank into a seat in dejected silence. She recognized the logic in Fulcrum’s order to stop searching for Kanan and lay low. If their broadcast had caught the attention of high level Imperial officials, they were likely searching for its spokesperson. When the Empire realized their objective was a previously identified Jedi Padawan, Ezra would become even more of a target.

But how could she abandon Kanan? When she thought what they could be doing to him-

Hera shook her head, unwilling to dwell on those possibilities. But how would the others react? Ezra, she was sure, wouldn’t understand.


	192. Questions and Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus, Kanan, and Wilhuff Tarkin before “Rebel Resolve"

Kallus stalked around the interrogation table Kanan was locked into. “Where are your friends hiding? How do you coordinate with other rebel cells?” 

Kanan focused on breathing slowly to resist the truth serum. Still, he couldn’t remain completely silent. “Don’t know,” he spat between gritted teeth, “any other rebel cells.” His vision swam, but he forced himself to make eye contact. “You’re wasting your time, Kallus.”

“I agree.” Tarkin stepped out of the shadows. “Time for more aggressive tactics.” He gestured to an Interrogator droid. Kanan shifted slightly as it drifted closer and swapped its syringe for a mind probe.


	193. Friendship of a Droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper during “Rebel Resolve”

Chopper sat outside the door to the _Ghost’s_ lounge. He was supposed to be making repairs, but most of his processing circuits were dedicated to listening to the others argue within. When Hera declared they couldn’t help Kanan, he whirred sadly and rolled toward the cabin area. Pausing at the door to Kanan’s room, he let himself inside. 

He wasn’t a sentimental droid, but Chopper liked who he liked. Kanan he liked, even if most of their interactions over the last few weeks had been arguments. He groaned miserably. Although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he missed his friend.


	194. Hatching a Covert Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Chopper, and Sabine during “Rebel Resolve”

Ezra sat on Kanan’s bed. “We need information, right?” 

_“Obviously,”_ Chopper growled in binary. 

“I know someone who might supply it for the right price, but to find him I’ll need to borrow the _Phantom_ without,” he glanced toward the corridor, lowering his voice, “Hera knowing.”

_“You need a distraction.”_

“Exactly. Think you can provide one?”

_“Of course, leave it to me.”_

The door opened and they both jumped. “You two are about as stealthy as mudhorns,” Sabine said, stepping inside. 

Ezra lifted his chin defiantly. “You gonna tell Hera or are you in?”

She closed the door. “I’m in.”


	195. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Chopper during “Rebel Resolve”

Hera folded her arms, eyeing Chopper narrowly. “What are you up to?”

He swiveled his optics away from her and tried to look busy. 

“Don’t you ignore me!” She pulled him around. “You didn’t plug into the wrong system, did you?” Noticing how quiet the ship was, Hera hurried to the cockpit computer, Chopper bumping against her legs as he tried to delay her. “As I thought,” she punched in a command, “the _Phantom_ is gone.” Her voice rose angrily, “You going to tell me where Ezra and the others have gone, or do I have to track them myself?”


	196. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarkin, the Grand Inquisitor, and Kanan during “Rebel Resolve”

“…I take it you have a solution?”

The Inquisitor smiled. “Pain. A Jedi still feels pain. And pain can break anyone.” Reaching out, he pushed into Kanan’s mind, seeking his worst fears and memories. “You will tell me where to find your rebel friends.”

“No,” Kanan groaned, twitching in agony and fighting to protect his thoughts. “Ezra. Not him. Not him.” 

The Inquisitor’s smile widened. _Ah yes, his fears for the boy. This was familiar territory._ “What do you see?”

“I see…” Kanan stilled, meeting the Inquisitor’s gaze and blocking him from his mind. “You. Growing more and more frustrated.”


	197. Dangerous Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Vizago during “Rebel Resolve”

Turning his back to them, Vizago walked away.

Ezra’s heart sank. This was his last chance to find Kanan, but he’d have to get Vizago onside first. Maybe if the smuggler understood what was at stake, he’d be willing to listen?

It was a risk. If it backfired, they’d all be in even more danger. It also meant sharing his and Kanan’s secret with someone not entirely trustworthy. Still, Ezra’s instincts whispered time was running out. If he was going to gamble, it was now or never.

“Ever wonder,” he said slowly, “why the Empire was so interested in Kanan-“


	198. Quick Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb, Sabine, and Hera during “Rebel Resolve”

They exchanged worried looks as Ezra disappeared inside Vizago’s ship. “I’ve a bad feeling about this,” Zeb muttered. 

“Yeah,” Sabine nervously flipped her hair. “When Hera learns Ezra told him about Kanan being a Jedi, she’ll lose it.” Hearing a roar behind them, they both turned to see the _Ghost_ preparing to land. “Great.”

Hera stormed off the ship moments later. “Where is Ezra,” she demanded, “what has he done?” 

Neither of them could meet her eyes. “He’s,” Zeb swallowed hard, “inside making a deal with Vizago.”

She stepped forward, poking a finger into his chest. “What kind of deal?”


	199. A Change of Venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarkin, the Grand Inquisitor, and Kanan during “Rebel Resolve”

“I recommend we transfer him from Lothal to another location.” Tarkin sized up the Jedi before him. “One that never fails to extract a confession.” He turned to exit the interrogation room. “I’ll give orders to travel to the Mustafar system. Several facilities there are specially equipped to handle… _his kind_.” 

Kanan’s heart sank. Even the Inquisitor stiffened. “Yes, Governor. Until then?”

“Continue questioning him.” Tarkin paused. “And Jedi? Consider speaking now. I promise, it will be far easier here than in Mustafar.”

“Indeed,” the Inquisitor stepped closer as Tarkin left, “you’ll either become one of us, or you’ll die.”


	200. Remains of the Clone War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader during the end of “Victory and Death”

The instant he set foot on the moon, Vader knew it was the right place. Following traces in the Force only he could sense, he walked past stormtroopers and probe droids surveying the site to stop in front of the wreckage of the crashed Venator. He knelt. Reaching through layers of snow and fine dirt, his hand clasped something cylindrical. 

Drawing out the familiar lightsaber, he brushed it off and turned it on. The blue blade ignited immediately. Hearing the cry of a convor, he looked up to watch it circle overhead, his calm exterior hiding a torrent of emotions.


	201. Chopper’s Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper during “Rebel Resolve”

Chopper was bravado itself among the other Spectres, but on this mission he expected to be caught. To his complete surprise, everyone on the Imperial communications ship ignored him. Once on the bridge, he happily plugged into a data port when ordered and, finding nothing but basic encryption, immediately began copying communications logs.

Signalling the _Ghost_ , he fled as soon as their attack began and found the nearest airlock. Several stormtroopers were sucked out into space with him when he opened it, but he couldn’t manage to care. If they wanted mercy, they should have stayed away from his crew.


	202. The Search Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Hera during “Rebel Resolve”

Ezra shifted restlessly in the co-pilot’s seat across from Hera while Sabine and Chopper searched the stolen Imperial data. He studied her face worriedly as she stared at the clouds outside the _Ghost_. “Hey Hera?” She blinked slowly and turned toward him. “You okay?”

“I was just thinking-“

“About Kanan?”

She nodded sadly. “Remembering how we first met, a long time ago now.” 

“We’ll find him,” he said with confidence he didn’t entirely feel, “and we’ll get him back.”

“I hope so.” Leaning forward, she took both his hands in hers. “Ezra, whatever else happens, I’m very proud of you.”


	203. A Timely Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between “Rebel Resolve” and “Fire Across the Galaxy” and during the end of “Victory and Death”

Tarkin stared out of the viewport at the red planet below. When the door opened behind him, he didn’t bother turning. “Report?”

“No new information yet,” the Grand Inquisitor said, “but the Jedi is close to breaking-”

“You said that days ago,” Tarkin gesturing impatiently for silence. “It doesn’t matter. Given the… _unfortunate_ events on Lothal, the Emperor has asked Lord Vader to personally take custody of this prisoner.” He turned, pleased this statement had elicited a heightened level of fear from the Inquisitor. “Alas, he’s away on another mission. You have one day to get results before he arrives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always struck me as weird that they were just waiting above Mustafar for so long, but if they were waiting for Vader to show up it makes a little more sense. So chalk this up as my own personal headcanon.


	204. Nearing the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Inquisitor and Kanan before “Fire Across the Galaxy”

Kanan slept fitfully in his restraints until awoken by the whoosh of the isolation cell opening. 

“We’ve arrived at Mustafar,” the Inquisitor stepped inside, “which means our days together are coming to an end.” Kanan blinked wearily, but remained silent. “What? No sarcastic remarks?” The Inquisitor laughed, seizing Kanan’s chin and forcing his head back. “Are you finally weakening, Jedi?”

“Not…done yet,” Kanan grunted, twisting away as much as he could. 

“We’ll see.” Using the Force, the Inquisitor triggered the electrical probes and Kanan screamed. Minutes later, he shut them off again. “Now, tell me…where are your friends?”


	205. Secrets of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Inquisitor and Kanan during Fire Across the Galaxy

“I know nothing of a larger rebellion.” Kanan narrowed his eyes. “And if I did, I’d rather give my life than tell you.”

The Inquisitor chuckled. He’d expected this response and was prepared with a new tactic. His brief forays into the Jedi’s mind earlier had turned up more than images of his Padawan. The Inquisitor had also seen Master Billaba’s death through the eyes of the boy who had become this man. There was weakness there, trauma the Jedi shied away from. The Inquisitor wondered what he’d do if forced to face it.

He looked forward to finding out.


	206. He’s Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “Fire Across the Galaxy”

Ezra closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, searching for Kanan’s familiar presence. He was dimly aware of the others talking and that he didn’t have much time, but his focus was entirely on his lost Master. 

In the isolation chamber, Kanan slumped limply. Suddenly his eyes flew open as something touched his mind. Confused, he feared the Inquisitor was raiding his memories again, but this wasn’t that, this was- 

_Ezra,_ he thought, cautiously reaching out with his feelings.

 _Kanan,_ Ezra’s voice whispered in his head and Kanan felt his overwhelming relief. _Hang on, we’re coming for you._


	207. A Presence in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Inquisitor and Kanan before “Fire Across the Galaxy”

“You’re awake?” The Inquisitor stepped forward. “Good, let’s continue.” He reached out, but paused. ”I...sense something-“

Kanan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to empty his mind. He had to conceal the Spectres presences until they made their move. 

“Something has changed,” the Inquisitor continued. “What are you up to, Jedi?”

“Can’t get up to much strapped to this table.” He grinned weakly. “Let me go and let’s see what I can do.” 

“Tempting.” The lights in the cell suddenly flickered and went out. The Inquisitor smiled. “I see. They’re here.” He turned away. “So predictable.”


	208. Splitting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb, Ezra, Hera, and Sabine during “Fire Across the Galaxy”

Zeb gave Ezra a leg up as he sliced through the lock on the ventilation shaft with his lightsaber and climbed inside.

“Find Kanan,” Hera ordered. “Get him to Chopper as quick as you can. We’ll take the long way around and hopefully distract the stormtroopers.” 

Ezra gave her a little salute. “Be careful.”

“You too.” 

Taking one last look at them, he turned and began crawling in the direction where he sensed Kanan’s presence strongest. Through the Force, he felt the echos of his Master’s pain. “Kanan,” he whispered, worry creasing his forehead, “what did they do to you?”


	209. A Call for Emergency Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper during “Fire Across the Galaxy”

More ships came to the Star Destroyer’s aid as Chopper watched with growing concern. Finally, he decided to act. Sending a code he wasn’t supposed to know, he projected a holo-image.

“This is Fulcrum.” The figured was cloaked, their voice electronically disguised. “Who is this?”

“ _C1-10P reporting._ ” For clarity he added, “ _Hera’s droid. My team is in the Mustafar system in need of immediate support-_ “

“What?!” The shout startled him. “I told them-“ Fulcum paused, shaking their head. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do, but you’ll need to guide the ships. How soon can you get to these coordinates?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that, since Chopper fought during the Clone Wars, he falls back on a military way of speaking when in similar situations.


	210. Last Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and the Grand Inquisitor during “Fire Across the Galaxy”

Kanan leaned heavily on Ezra’s shoulders and limped forward.

“Are you strong enough to walk,” his apprentice asked with concern. 

“Don’t really have much choice.” He gave Ezra what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “You know where we’re going?”

“Think so-“ The door in front of them opened revealing the Star Destroyer’s hyperdrive room and the Inquisitor standing on a raised walkway, blocking their path.

 _Of course he’s here_ , Kanan thought with a sigh. Gathering the remnants of his strength, he centered himself within the Force and stood up straight. Kanan reached for Ezra’s lightsaber. “Let me borrow that.”


	211. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and the Grand Inquisitor during “Fire Across the Galaxy”

There was a spray of blood as the Inquisitor’s blade connected with Ezra’s face and he fell. 

“No,” Kanan yelled, crawling on his knees. He stared at Ezra’s motionless body and saw no signs of life. Pain, fear, grief, and anger flooded through Kanan and he closed his eyes against the waves of emotion threatening to drown him. 

Taking a deep breath, he centered himself. It was something he’d done many times, not always successfully. When he opened his eyes and stood now, he felt one with the Force. “That,” he said, his voice heavy with emotion, “was a mistake.”


	212. Pilots and Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulcrum and Chopper during “Fire Across the Galaxy”

“I’ve scrambled three blockade runners from other rebel cells.” The transmission flickered as Fulcrum continued. “They’ll be joining you at the rendezvous shortly. I’m sorry I don’t have more ships available-”

“ _I have one_ ,” Chopper interrupted. “ _If you have a pilot who can get to Lothal, I can tell you where to find the Ghost_.”

Fulcrum smiled. “Just so happens I know a decent pilot. Give me the coordinates, I’ll get your ship there.” They paused. “I’ve known a lot of impressive droids, but you’re something else.”

“ _Agreed_ ,” he replied. “ _Remember to tell my crew that when you meet them._ ”


	213. A Race Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and the Grand Inquisitor during “Fire Across the Galaxy”

The fight above him continued as Ezra searched for a way up. He could possibly make the jump, but if he missed - looking down into the depths of the engines, he reconsidered. Spotting a ladder on the other side of the chamber, he ran for it. 

What he saw of the fight was impressive. He’d fought Kanan in practice and had seen him battle the Inquisitor before, but nothing like this. He was calm, confident, his movements decisive and powerful, even forcing the Inquisitor to retreat.

Ezra hoped Kanan could keep it up long enough for him to get there.


	214. Fall of an Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Inquisitor and Kanan during “Fire Across the Galaxy”

The Inquisitor backed to the edge of the platform. Gone were the laughter and sneering remarks, now he could barely hold his own against the Jedi. Setting his double-bladed lightsaber to spin, he tried to regain lost ground, but Kanan slipped both his own blades inside the grip and cut it in half. 

The sudden change in momentum made the Inquisitor lose balance. He fell, barely grabbing hold of the platform’s edge. Staring up at Kanan in disbelief, he felt his own doom approaching. 

Lord Vader’s wrath would be terrible. Better to die here and leave the Jedi to _him_.


	215. A Familiar Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Ahsoka Tano, and Kanan after “Fire Across the Galaxy”

Ezra noticed the lightsabers hanging from Ahsoka’s utility belt. “You’re a Jedi, like Kanan?”

“Not exactly,” she replied hesitantly, “but I was trained in the Order.”

“And trained others.” Kanan smiled warmly at her. “I remember your lightsaber practice sessions from when I was a youngling at the Jedi Temple.”

She returned his smile sadly. “That seems a lifetime ago now.”

“Yes,” he became somber, “it does.” For a while they were both silent, lost in their memories.

“We’ll need to debrief you,” Ashoka said at last, “but that can wait.”

He nodded, suddenly weary. “Yes, Fulcrum.”

“Please, just Ahsoka.”


	216. A Fine Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Ezra, and Chopper after “Fire Across the Galaxy”

“I’m fine!” 

“You’re not fine,” Hera had hold of Kanan’s left hand while Ezra gripped his right arm. Behind them, Chopper was using his manipulators to prod the backs of Kanan’s legs. Between the three of them, they were barely managing to move him towards the airlock. “You need medical care.” 

“We’ve a med bay on the _Ghost_ ,” he complained. 

“But no doctors. I want someone who knows what they’re doing to evaluate you.”

“Fine,” Kanan glanced down, “then I want those burns on Ezra’s cheek checked out too.”

“Done,” Ezra agreed eagerly, to his Master’s surprise.

“Okay,” he grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Season 1! There probably won't be as many drabbles per episode for every story coming up. The last three episodes of this season were the whole reason I started this drabble set, so I wanted to spend a lot of time with them. 
> 
> Next up, some between season drabbles. I may drop back in time and pick up some bits from the Kanan comic and I've just gotten a copy of _A New Dawn_. I'm sure that will inspire some drabbles once I'm done reading it.


	217. Prognosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Ezra, and Chopper between “Fire Across the Galaxy” and “Twilight of the Apprentice”

The three of them waited impatiently outside the command ship’s medical unit. Eventually, the meddroid came out to them. 

“How is he,” Hera asked, her voice shaking. “Is Kanan-“

“He is dehydrated and has damage from exposure to electrical currents and a mind probe,” the droid stated, “but will recover given time.”

“How long?”

“I would proscribe five days in a Bacta tank if we had more supplies. With a Bacta drip, perhaps fifteen days.” The droid looked at Ezra. “That may impact supplies to tend your facial burns-”

“Don’t worry about me,” Ezra said, “just take care of Kanan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if controlled Bacta drips are a thing in universe, but hey this is my fan fiction so they're a thing here. Also, always wondered why Ezra didn't have any care for his burns; this is my attempt at an explanation.


	218. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Ezra after “Fire Across the Galaxy”

“It’s only a couple days.”

Kanan tried to disconnect himself from the medical equipment, but Hera stilled his hands. “I’m grateful these people came to help us, but I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not!” Hera sat on his hospital bed. “Do you know how many people heard and were inspired by Ezra’s message…and by you?”

He lowered his eyes, conflicting emotions crossing his face in quick succession. Catching sight of Ezra lurking nearby, he asked, “What about your injuries?”

“Nothing they can do,” he lied, trusting Hera to back him. “It’s okay, I kinda like them.”


	219. Phoenix Squadron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Chopper before “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

“Report,” Hera called out. One by one, the members of her crew, her family, answered over the comms. 

“Spectre-4 and the tailgun, check.”

“Spectre-5 and the turret gun, check.”

“Spectre-6 in the nose gun, check.”

“ _Spectre-3. The cargo bay doors are ready_.” 

She nodded. “ _Ghost_ is a go, Phoenix-1. Let’s get this show started.” 

“Great to have you, _Ghost_ ,” the pilot replied. “Phoenix Squadron, let’s take out some Imps.” 

“Copy that.” Hera grinned, feeling the familiar joy flying always brought mixed with a new confidence that, with the help of their new Rebel cell, they could make a real difference.


	220. Wounds You Can’t See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Kanan before “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

“I’ll finish typing the report and let you review it for accuracy.” Ahsoka put the datapad away and looked Kanan over. “So…how’re you feeling?”

“Fine.” He shrugged. “Bit cooped up, but the stiffness is fading.”

“I’m not just talking about your body. Torture can leave other injures, to the mind and spirit. Your connection to the Force-“

“Is stronger than it’s been in years,” he interrupted, a little sharply. Seeing the look on her face, he gentled his tone. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine.”

“Time will tell. If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”


	221. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, Chopper, Hera, and Kanan before “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

They burst into the medical unit like four noisy whirlwinds, followed at a more sedate pace by Hera. 

Ezra reached him first. “Kanan, you missed it! I-“

“You?’ Zeb shouldered him out of the way. “It was my shot that did it. Ow!” He winced as Chopper ran into him trying to get nearer the hospital bed. 

“It was my piloting of the _Phantom_ ,” Sabine interrupted, “which got us there.” 

Kanan smiled fondly. “Successful mission,” he asked Hera. 

“Very. And from what the meddroid says, you’re cleared to join us on the next one...if you’re ready.”

“I’ve _been_ ready.”


	222. Change in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan before “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

“Ready Phoenix-1,” Hera said into the comms. “If your ships will keep the TIE fighters off our backs, we’ll take care of getting the the fuel shipments.”

“Roger, _Ghost_ ,” came the reply.

From the co-pilot’s chair, Kanan kept watch on the sensors, but he stole occasional glances at Hera. She was in her element, her eyes bright and expression animated as she preformed a barrel roll and brought them within sight of the depot. He felt proud of her and happy for her, but uneasy. Something had changed since his time away, but he couldn’t figure out what it was.


	223. In Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra before “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

“Hey,” a man stopped Kanan and Ezra in a corridor, “you’re the Jedi, right?”

Kanan hesitated. The habit of hiding, which he’d cultivated for years, was difficult to break.

Ezra had no such issues. “That’s us!” 

“Kencyr Dothin,” he introduced himself, “Phoenix-5. Thanks for the ground support on Broria.” He clapped Kanan on the back. “It’s great to have soldiers like you on our side-”

“We’re not soldiers,” Kanan interrupted, “we’re Jedi.”

Kencyr frowned, clearly confused. Glancing between the stranger and his Master, Ezra interceded. “Happy to help. It’s good to not have to fight the Empire on our own.”


	224. What If We Went Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan before “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

Hera frowned while repairing the _Ghost’s_ stabilizers. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said.” Kanan fought the urge to pace. “We could return to Lothal.”

“Why?”

He stared incredulously. “To help people? To take Ezra home? You only left to find me and we’re together now.”

“Kanan this,” she gestured around them, “what we’re doing now, _is_ helping people. We’re making a difference.”

“We weren’t before?”

“I didn’t say that.” She sighed. “If it’ll make you and Ezra happy, I’ll see if Commander Sato has any missions near Lothal.”

“We never needed anyone’s permission before,” he muttered, walking away.


	225. History Repeating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

The others joined Sato and Ahsoka at the holo-projector, but Kanan slunk off to the side. His mood was gloomy. 

Commander Sato seemed a good man and gifted leader, but he was a solider to the core. The _Ghost_ crew, on the other hand, were thieves and rebels who used stealth and cunning to strike quickly and help the vulnerable. Taking part in military engagements against superior forces wasn’t what they did. Besides, a fight like this, no matter how worthy, had a cost. He’d seen it during the Clone Wars and wasn’t sure he could go through that again. 


	226. One Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Chopper during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

“An incoming transmission. Who from, Chop?” Kanan waved a hand dismissively. “Ah, why don’t you just play it?”

Horrified, Hera cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at him, hoping he’d take the hint. Much to her annoyance, he shrugged and gave her a cocky grin. Chopper at least had better sense and waited for her approval to act. Hera made a mental note to find out what was up with Kanan later and in a calm, business-like voice said, “Uh, Chop, cloak us with a one-way transmission.”

Her decision was immediately proved correct. The call was from Minister Tua.


	227. A Decision to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minister Maketh Tua, Hera, Kanan, Jun Sato, Ahsoka, and Ezra during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

“No.” Tua looked down. “There is another reason known only to a few and ordered by the Emperor himself.”

Hera turned her back on the transmission and spoke quietly to Kanan. “This could be big.”

“Or it could be a trap, like Sabine said.” He sighed. “But if it isn’t, it could put the whole planet at risk.”

“More than that,” Sato interjected, coming to stand with them, “if this new Lothal initiative gives the Empire greater control of the Outer Rim, we may soon find ourselves with nowhere to go.” 

Ahsoka said nothing, instead watching Ezra for his reaction.


	228. An Expected Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Kallus and Darth Vader during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

“All is as you ordered it, Lord Vader.” Kallus gave a half-bow. “We have enough footage to prove the minister’s guilt, if that is required, and both I and a probe droid will accompany her to the shuttle.”

“Excellent, Agent Kallus-“ Vader paused. He turned toward the office window, eventually standing and walking over to it. “What is the ship landing in Bay 12?” 

Kallus checked a datapad. “Shuttle 593 from Mon Cala. Should I have it held?”

“No.” Vader turned his back to the window. “I sense a disturbance in the Force. I suspect our rebels have just arrived.”


	229. Bucket Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

“Hey,” Kanan put an arm around the stormtrooper’s shoulders, “didn’t we meet in basic training? You look familiar.” He punched the man twice, driving him to his knees and knocking him unconscious. After glancing both ways to see if he’d been observed, he dragged the solder into an alley and quickly stripped him of his armor.

“Who knew these things were so fiddly,” he complained, struggling with the armor’s fastenings as he put it on. “Probably easier when you aren’t on a tight schedule.” Moments later, he stepped out and saluted in the direction of Hera and the others. “Showtime.”


	230. Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, Hera, and Kallus during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

The explosion threw them backward, even knocking off Kanan’s helmet. Sitting up, Ezra stared in horror at the burning wreck of the shuttle. “Minister Tua,” he asked, his voice quavering in shock. There was no way she could have survived and if he, Kanan, and Hera had been a few seconds faster, they would have been dead as well.

“You did this!” Ezra turned to see Kallus pointing his blaster at them. He opened fire and they scurried for cover behind some packing crates. 

“What’s going on,” Ezra asked Kanan.

“I don’t know, but I’ve a bad feeling about it.”


	231. Escaping from One Disaster to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Hera, Ezra, Kanan, Chopper, and Zeb during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

Sabine recovered first, her armor protecting her from the worst of the crash. “Come on! Up, everybody! We’re moving.” She opened the shuttle doors and fled, the other Spectres following close behind. 

Hera looked around for signs of pursuit. “We need to get off the streets.” 

“My parents' house isn’t far.”

“Is that wise?” Sabine glanced at Ezra. “What if the Empire has IDed you?”

“We don’t have many options.” Kanan nodded. “Lead the way.”

Ezra didn’t have his key, so Chopper sliced the door. “Into the basement!” Ezra patted the droid as he passed. “Chop, you’re on guard duty.”


	232. A Tight Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, Hera, Sabine, and Chopper during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

Zeb stared dolefully inside the crate. “It’s tiny!”

“Maybe so, but despite the lighter stormtrooper presence near the Imperial complex, the only way we’re getting in is by sneaking in.” Kanan put his hand on his friend’s arm. “And you stand out too much, buddy.” 

“Besides,” Ezra interjected, changing into his cadet uniform and helmet, “you wouldn’t fit in either of the disguises.” 

“But with Chopper,” Zeb continued.

“He’s the smallest one of us!” Exasperation was clear in Hera’s voice. “Now stop complaining and get on with it.” 

Zeb looked to Kanan, who smiled. “We’ll try to make it quick.”


	233. Baiting the Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 1”

Chopper led the way to the Imperial shuttle while Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Ezra followed pushing shield generators. Kanan came last, eyes searching the shadows for danger. 

Suddenly, he stopped. A deep, bone-chilling cold swept through him, accompanied by waves of emotion - anger and hate the likes of which he hadn’t felt in years. Ahead of him, Ezra slowed. Brow furrowed, he turned to his Master. “Do you feel that?” 

Kanan nodded. He exhaled slowly, trying to release the tension in his body. “The cold,” he said, glancing behind them. 

In the hanger doorway, a figure in dark armor waited.


	234. Plans Within Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

“Deal with the others,” Vader said to the stormtroopers, “leave the Jedi to me.” 

He closed the distance between Kanan and Ezra. The reports from Agent Kallus, the Grand Inquisitor, and Vice Admiral Sloane indicated, while strong with the Force, both were ill-trained and undisciplined. He didn’t expect a fight with them to last long. 

It didn’t really matter, Vader had plans within plans. If the Jedi died, they were weak. If they survived long enough to be captured and turned, so be it. If, however, they somehow managed to escape, they could become even more useful to the Empire.


	235. The Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, Ezra, and Darth Vader during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

“Kanan, look out!”

Reacting to Hera’s cry and the wave of anger bearing down on him, Kanan turned and blocked the Sith Lord’s blade. Kanan wasn’t a small man, but this black-clad warrior dwarfed him. The Sith held his lightsaber one-handed and seemed to expend little effort with his blows, while it was all Kanan could do to hold his ground while gripping his saber with both hands.

When the Sith Lord pushed them backward, Ezra hit the ground hard. Kanan kept his feet and immediately rushed back into the fight, putting himself between his family and this new enemy.


	236. Overpowering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and Darth Vader during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

The armored figure tossed Kanan aside as if he weighed nothing. He hit a packing crate face first and slid limply to the ground. 

Ezra rushed forward, his lightsaber raised to strike, only to be caught and hurled backward until he was pinned against the leg of a walker. The black-clad fighter moved his hand, forcing Ezra’s arm to also move. Unable to resist or shut off his blade, Ezra groaned as his lightsaber slowly lowered towards his own neck.

“Your Master has deceived you,” the man intoned in a deep, mechanical voice, “into believing you can become a Jedi.”


	237. Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Darth Vader, Sabine, and Zeb during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

Sabine and Zeb’s explosion provided a timely distraction. Clutching his wounded arm with one hand, Kanan glanced at the damaged walkers and yelled, “Now!”

Ezra needed no explanation. Together they Force-pushed their attacker backward into the path of the falling machines. The walkers landed one on top of another, apparently crushing him. 

Bruised and battered, Kanan and Ezra began retreating toward the Imperial shuttle and escape. Metal groaned and creaked behind them. With a growing sense of dread, they looked back. Wreathed with flames that reflected off his armor, the Sith Lord stood and lifted both walkers above his head.


	238. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Sabine, Kanan, and Zeb during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

“It’s alright,” Hera said, shooing Zeb and Sabine out of the shuttle’s cockpit, “you two try to get some rest. I’ll let you know when we have a destination.”

Kanan stepped back to allow them access to the ladder. “You sure you’re okay,” he asked reaching out to stop Sabine. He pointed at the scorch marks on her helmet and chest plate. “There should be medical supplies stashed somewhere if you need-“

“Like I told Hera, I’m fine.” She turned his arm to reveal a deep gash in Kanan’s pauldron. “I escaped that fight in better shape than you did.”


	239. The Wrong Kind of Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Chopper during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

As the holo-projection faded, Hera frowned at Kanan. “Three shield generators? You didn’t even try to haggle.”

“What’s the point?” He sighed. “As much as I hate to admit it, Lando is right-“

Chopper made a derisive noise behind them. 

“What leverage? He knows we’re desperate, otherwise we’d never have called him at all.” He rubbed his arm. “We have to leave Lothal before that Sith Lord catches up with us.”

“You think he’ll follow personally?”

“I think he was sent here because of us.” He glanced away. “Because of Mustafar. Ahsoka was right, we’ve drawn a lot of attention.”


	240. The Razing of Tarkintown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

Smoke billowed in a long black plume across the Lothal sky. At first Ezra wondered if a lightning strike had caught the grasslands on fire, but then he felt a clammy coldness. Without saying anything to the others, he took one of Lando’s speeders and raced toward the source of the smoke. The closer he got, the stronger the feeling of evil grew. 

He pulled the speeder to a stop on a hill overlooking the remains of Tarkintown. Raising his electrobinoculars to his eyes, Ezra searched the ruins but found no sign of the people who had once lived there.


	241. Escape from Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Hera, Ezra, and Kanan during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

They watched Ezra drive away from Lando’s farm. “Should we go after him,” Sabine asked, her voice strained. “He’s been through a lot.”

“We all have,” Hera replied. “Don’t worry, Kanan will handle it.” Almost as if he’d heard her, Kanan began walking toward the other speeder. Hera nodded, satisfied, and turned to Sabine. “The best way to help Ezra is to get him off world. What are your thoughts?” 

The Mandalorian gestured toward a pile of equipment. “Lando’s got a lot of old gear here, so we have some options. But my preference is to create a few decoys.”


	242. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

Hera glanced behind her as Kanan climbed the cockpit ladder. “Have you come to talk me out of rejoining Phoenix Squadron?”

With a chuckle, he sprawled across the co-pilot’s chair. “When have I ever successfully talked you out of something you’ve set your mind to?”

She smiled. “True. But if you feel strongly, we should talk-“

“And say what?” He took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. “You know how I feel. I don’t want to fight another war, but I made a commitment long ago: where you lead, I follow. So…what’s left to discuss?”


	243. Return of the Distant Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Kanan during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

“The Force is strong with him.” Ahsoka turned slightly. “Kanan, let’s find out how strong.”

“How can I help?” 

“Just remember your training.”

Easier said than done, he thought ruefully. But, taking a deep breath, he put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, added his strength to hers, and reached out with his feelings. At first, Ahsoka was all he could sense. She shone in the Force like a beacon in the midst of a storm. Then he felt it. Cold. Rage. Fear. 

Something shifted. Kanan sensed recognition, but whether from the TIE fighter pilot or Ahsoka, he couldn’t be sure.


	244. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra during “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

Ahsoka felt Kanan’s fingers on her shoulder and his presence in the Force, like the warmth of a sunny day. Closing her eyes, she focused on the TIE fighter pilot. Immense power emanated from them, more than she’d expect from an untrained Force-sensitive, along with a concentrated, barely-contained fury. 

“There’s something…familiar-” 

She frowned as Ezra continued speaking, his words echoing her own thoughts. There was something familiar here, but it was changed, perverted somehow. In a flash of realization, she saw a black mask and within that…

“No,” Ahsoka screamed, overwhelmed by her vision, before collapsing into Kanan’s arms.


	245. Questions Without Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ahsoka, and Ezra after “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

Kanan frowned at Ahsoka’s distracted expression. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“He’s fussing,” Ezra explained. “It’s what he does.”

She smiled as Kanan rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “I see-“

“It means he likes you,” Ezra rushed to add. “We both do.” 

“Thank you. I like you both too.”

“Whatever you need,” Kanan said, recovering his composure, “anything else we can tell you about this Sith Lord-“

“You’ve already been helpful.” She sighed. “I’m afraid we’ll have to look elsewhere for answers. But I have a few ideas-“

“Care to share?”

Standing, she patted Kanan’s shoulder. “Later, once I’m sure-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in _Rebels_ says they're fine, without ever actually being fine.
> 
> And you know how I said not every episode would have so many drabbles? Yeah, about that...


	246. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Hera after “The Siege of Lothal, Part 2”

_It’s fine._

That’s what she told anyone who asked, but the marks on Sabine’s armor were a constant reminder of the Sith Lord and how close she’d come to death. Eventually, she’d had enough. 

“Hera,” she said, rushing into the _Ghost’s_ cockpit, “I know we’re busy working with Phoenix Squadron and supplies are tight-“

“There’s paint in the secondary aft hold.” Hera continued making pre-flight checks. “And I picked up hair dye on our trip to Dantooine.” 

“How,” Sabine stammered, “how did you know?”’

“I know you.” Hera smiled. “And I know how it feels to need a fresh start.”


	247. Hope Amid Battle Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka during “The Lost Commanders”

“Bring the box in Storage Bay 5,” Ahsoka paused, remembering, “Space 26-7-52.”

“Yes, Fulcrum.” 

Returning the comm-link to her belt, she hurried toward her meeting with the _Ghost_ crew. She’d found the tactical droid’s head in the remains of a battlefield on Mygeeto and tinkered with it during her downtime. She hoped it could find Rex. Aside from how he could help Phoenix Squadron, she longed to see him.

She had only one concern about sending the Spectres in her place: Kanan. She sensed he still carried wounds from the war. How would he react to meeting a clone trooper?


	248. Old Friends, Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and the Spectres during “The Lost Commanders”

The old men stared down at them from the converted Republic walker. All three were heavily armed and looked decidedly unwelcoming. “What do you want?”’

“We’re looking for someone,” Kanan yelled back, his body tense. While he didn’t recognize them, something about the strangers’ voices seemed familiar. As he tried to figure it out, the conversation continued without him and Ezra asked about the numbers the tactical droid had mentioned. 

“I haven’t heard those digits since…well, that’s my birth number!” 

Finally, it click. Kanan ignited his lightsaber and took a defensive position in front of the Spectres. “They’re clones!”


	249. Fears of a Clone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe (CC-3636) and Rex (CT-7567) during “The Lost Commanders”

“Rex,” Wolffe began.

“I know what you’re going to say,” his old friend nudged him kindly, “after all the time we’ve spent together, there aren’t any new arguments, right? But these people are friends of Commander Tano and, even if they weren’t,” Rex rubbed his bald head, “I’ve always had a hard time saying ‘no’ to anyone who needs help. Don’t worry,” he said, leaving the walker’s cockpit, “they’ll be gone soon.” 

“But I do worry,” Wolffe muttered, swiveling to enter a binary message into the computer.

_“Trooper CC-3636 reporting to Imperial Command. Jedi sighted on Seelos. Coordinates to follow-”_


	250. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Kanan during “The Lost Commanders”

“First,” Gregor said, sizing Zeb up, “you wear this backpack tied to the lead-”

Zeb narrowed his eyes, suspicious. “Why?”

“Oh,” the clone laughed a little manically, “you know what they say: safety first.”

Movement caught Sabine’s eye. She turned away from the two of them in time to spot Kanan entering the _Phantom_. “What’s up with him?”

“Not sure.” Ezra leaned against the rail beside her, staring after his Master. “He’s been acting weird since we first saw the walker.”

“Jedi senses again?”

“If it was that, he’d say.” Ezra frowned. “This seems…personal, but I don’t understand why.”


	251. Truth From a Certain Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, Kanan, and Ezra during “The Lost Commanders”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for _The Clone Wars_ episode "Shattered"

“I didn’t betray my Jedi.”

It wasn't technically true. Rex had turned, but he’d fought hard and given Ahsoka hints that saved them both from Order 66. Still, looking at the distraught Jedi in front of him, he knew this wasn't the time for complicated truths. 

He pictured Kanan as a youngling - alone, frightened, hunted by clones like him. It’s no wonder he couldn't trust them now. Rex can’t change the past, but he can guide and protect these Jedi, like Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan before them.

“We all have a choice,” he said, thankful to be making his own.


	252. Slinging Joopa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb, Ezra, and the Spectres during “The Lost Commanders”

“Buddy, run! You’re the bait,” Ezra yelled as the cracks in the ground got closer. “Zeb, it’s gonna eat you!”

“Oh, karabast,” Zeb muttered, raising his weapon and preparing to fight. The ground beneath him shook, splintering apart to allow something to surge upward. It wrapped around his body and squeezed tighter than duarsteel bands. He glanced back at the others’ horrified faces before he was yanked down into warm, putrid darkness. 

“Let me go,” he yelled, but the sound was swallowed by the fleshy mouth trapping him. He couldn’t move, could hardly breath as the joopa carried him away.


	253. Delayed Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “The Lost Commanders”

Despite the stress of the last few hours, Kanan smiled at the sound of Hera’s voice. 

“There you are,” she said in greeting as the transmission connected. “I was wondering how things were going.” She glanced at him and did a double-take, lowering her tools. “What’s wrong? Is there trouble?”

“That depends on how you define trouble.” He rubbed a hand over his hair, a nervous tick he’d thought long broken. “We found Ahsoka’s friend, but it turns out he’s a clone.”

“A clone?” 

“There’s three of them, actually,” he scowled, “and they’ve talked the others into staying for dinner.”


	254. Clone Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “The Lost Commanders”

“Just as well, I’m still fixing the hyperdrive.” Hera met his eyes. “Are you and the others safe?”

“That remains to be seen.” When she folded her arms and stared, Kanan supplied a fuller explanation. “There’s nothing indicating we’re under immediate threat, but I don’t trust the clones.”

“Understood,” she returned to repairs, “but Ahsoka wouldn’t have sent us if she thought they were a threat.” 

Kanan remembered Ahsoka’s words to him before the mission. “She knew exactly what she was doing. Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Maybe she tried, as much as she dared.”

Kanan frowned and looked away.


	255. Fears Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Rex, and Sabine during “The Lost Commanders”

The instant Sabine yelled his name, Kanan leapt to her aid. Chasing the probe droid, he easily dodged its blasts but was unable to get close enough to use his lightsaber. Something behind him exploded and he hit the deck. The probe disappeared below the walker. 

Following, he fired as he ran, but it was too fast. A shot rang out. Seconds later, the droid exploded. 

Kanan turned to see Rex holding a rifle and looking down at him. Normally, he would have congratulated him on the great shot, but Kanan’s anger seethed. This betrayal was exactly what he’d expected.


	256. Dinner on the Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor, Zeb, Ezra, Kanan, Rex, and Wolffe between “The Lost Commanders” and “Relics of the Old Republic”

“Here we go,” Gregor carried a large pot and a stack of mismatched bowls into the walker’s cockpit, “fresh, hot joopa stew.” Ladling stew into one, he handed it to Zeb with a grin. “You’re gonna love this.”

“We’ll need to take some to Sabine,” Erza gladly accepting his own bowl, “she’s still repairing the _Phantom_.”

Kanan stepped forward. “I’ll take it to her.” He nodded once as Gregor handed the bowls over and left without a word.

“Sorry.” Ezra glanced at the clones, embarrassed. “He’s not usually like this.”

“It’s okay,” Rex assured him, sitting close by, “we understand.”


	257. Slow Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Sabine between “The Lost Commanders” and “Relics of the Old Republic”

“How’s it going?”

“That probe did a number on our engines. It’s gonna take awhile.” 

“Take a break.” Stepping into the _Phantom_ , Kanan handed Sabine a bowl. “Joopa stew. The clones promise we’ll love it.”

“Right now, I’d eat a gundark.” She tasted it. “It’s actually pretty good.”

Kanan sat opposite her and did the same. “Not bad.”

They ate in silence for a while. “They’re not our enemies,” Sabine said at last, “they just…made a mistake.”

“You sound like Ezra.” Kanan shook his head. “You’re both too young, you don’t know-“

“Explain it to us then,” she pleaded.


	258. The Past Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Sabine between “The Lost Commanders” and “Relics of the Old Republic”

“What’s Ezra told you?”

Sabine looked away. “That the clones killed your Master, but that Rex and the others removed their chips and didn’t turn on their Jedi-“

“So Rex says.” Kanan’s eyes became unfocused as he remembered. “It happened fast. One minute we were sitting around a campfire laughing, the next the clones were shooting.” He sighed. “After they killed Master Billaba, they hunted me. I was about Ezra’s age, but they chased me across the planet, across the galaxy.”

“How’d you escape?”

He laughed humorlessly. “I was lucky.”

 _And_ , he thinks but doesn’t say, _I changed my name_.


	259. Shot in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Wolffe, Gregor, and Rex during “Relics of the Old Republic”

The sandstorm roared outside while Kanan, hand outstretched, reached out with the Force. “Ezra, there’s a walker somewhere around .5.” 

“Somewhere around .5? Terrific.” There was a pause, then Ezra’s voice came over the comms again. “Targeting scope’s useless. I can’t see it.”

With his eyes closed, Kanan missed Gregor exchanging a worried look with Rex. “It doesn’t matter. You’re not going to see it with your eyes. The walker is there. Trust yourself.”

“The kid’s too green,” Wolffe muttered, “I should-“

“Ezra can do this,” Kanan interrupted calmly, “just give him time. You’ve trusted me and I trust him.”


	260. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb during “Relics of the Old Republic”

“What are we gonna tell Ahsoka.” Ezra sounded dejected. “Rex was her friend, even though he was a clone.”

Kanan sighed. “I hate it when he’s right.” Turning, he stood and addressed them. “I’ve got my problems with clones, but I don’t want those men to die.” He noticed the way Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb’s faces lit up, which drove away any lingering doubts. “Sabine, pilot the _Phantom_.” He stepped aside to make room for her. “The rest of us will hijack one of those walkers.” 

“How we getting inside,” Zeb asked.

Kanan grinned. “Leave that to me and Ezra.”


	261. A Change of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, Kanan, Ezra, Gregor, Zeb, and Wolffe during “Relics of the Old Republic”

“Thanks for rescue,” Rex called as the Spectres exited the Imperial walker. 

“Don’t mention it,” Kanan replied. 

“Sorry about your home,” Ezra eyed the wreckage, “it’s a mess.”

“Yeah,” Gregor giggled, “but you brought us a brand new one.”

“It’ll take a while to move everything over-“ Rex paused, watching the _Ghost_ land. “That your ship?”

“The _Ghost_ is Hera’s,” Kanan explained, “but we all call it home.” 

“You can still come with us.” Ezra touched Rex’s arm. “Ahsoka will be disappointed if we return without you.”

“I’ve never disappointed Commander Tano,” Rex chuckled, “see no reason to start now.”


	262. Defensive vs Offensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra before “Always Two There Are”

Their lightsabers clashed and held.

“Keep your guard up.” When Kanan swung again, Ezra blocked the blow. “Good. Like that.” 

With a grin, Ezra somersaulted in the long grass, popping up behind Kanan in an attempt to catch him off guard. Kanan turned, letting the half-powered lightsaber buzz past him. Grabbing Ezra’s weapon, he wrenched it out of his hands. 

“You overextended,” Kanan scolded. “You must learn patience.” 

“I’m bored with defensive forms,” the boy complained. “When do I learn how to attack?”

“An excellent question,” Rex replied as he and Ahsoka approached. 

Kanan frowned. “When I say you’re ready.”


	263. A Break from Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka before “Always Two There Are”

Rex shook his head. “You can’t win battles if you never attack.”

“And you can’t win them if you’re dead,” Kanan countered sternly. 

Ezra sighed and looked at Ahsoka. “How’d it go?”

“They’ve agreed to sell us the food and fuel, but neither will be ready for several hours.” Ahoska gave him a mischievous smile. ”They’ve invited us for a tour. Why don’t you and Rex go?“

“I don’t think,” Kanan began.

“Besides,” Ahoska put a hand on Kanan’s shoulder and met his eyes, “it’ll give us a chance to talk.” 

After several moments of stiff silence, he relented. “Fine.”


	264. Training the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ahsoka before “Always Two There Are”

Kanan watched them leave. “You sure about this?”

“They’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.” He turned. “What’d you want to talk about?”

“You.” She pulled out her lightsabers. “But there’s no reason we can’t talk and spar.” She grinned. “Are you game?”

Kanan laughed, finally relaxing a bit. “Is this you training me now?”

“Maybe.” She ignited the blades and took up a ready position. 

Kanan ignited his and lifted it in a brief salute. They stalked around each other, adjusting stances and observing their opponent closely. Suddenly Ahoska attacked, driving Kanan backward with a series of lightning quick blows.


	265. Years of Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ahsoka before “Always Two There Are”

The third time Ahsoka disarmed him, Kanan sunk to his knees in the grass. “I knew I wasn’t great, but this is worse than I expected.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” She retrieved his weapon. “Even at a young age you were gifted with a lightsaber. But without training and discipline, those skills fade.”

Kanan lowered his head. “So it seems.” He stood slowly, his shoulders slumped. “I haven’t had to fight with my lightsaber very often. For a while, I chose not to. I was…”

Ahsoka remembered the lonely, desperate days after Order 66. “You were afraid to. I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this dialog and situation is taken from a Dave Filoni social media post, some of it is mine.


	266. Not Alone Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ahsoka before “Always Two There Are”

The tension in his shoulders eased slightly. “I’ve been teaching Ezra as best I can.” Kanan gestured with open hands, trying to convey physically what he struggled to express verbally. “I want him to be the Jedi I’m not, that I couldn’t be.”

Ahsoka handed his lightsaber back. “And I want you to be the Jedi that you are.” 

“A failed one?”

“No.” She touched his arm. “One full of promise and ability to grow. I’ll teach you what Anakin taught me and you can teach Ezra. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Kanan finally returned her smile. “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this dialog and situation is taken from a Dave Filoni social media post, some of it is mine.


	267. The Never-ending Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Rex, Kanan, Sabine, and Rex during “Always Two There Are”

Rex chuckled. “So there’s where the boy’s lack of discipline comes from, hmm?”

Kanan was indignant. “You’re saying _I_ lack discipline?” 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I said.” 

Ezra sighed. In the weeks since Rex had joined Phoenix Squadron, the bickering between he and Kanan had gotten worse and somehow Ezra was always in the middle. “Here we go again,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. 

As the argument continued, he became increasingly annoyed. Finally, Ezra followed Sabine and Zeb up the ladder to the _Phantom_ , confident his two mentors wouldn’t even notice his absence until long after the ship was gone.


	268. Be Present, He Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Rex during “Always Two There Are”

“…What I meant,” Kanan leaned in to poke at Rex’s chest, “is Ezra’s got to learn to stay in the moment, be present. You got it, Ezra?” He looked around in time to see the hatch of the _Phantom_ close. “Ezra!”

The only reply was the sound of the _Phantom’s_ departure.

Kanan sighed. “I’m gonna have a long talk with that kid.” He rounded on Rex. “And you, you aren’t helping.”

Rex folded his arms. “I am, actually, and if you were more practically minded, you’d see that.” 

Kanan’s eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. “I’ll show you practically minded.”


	269. A Better Way to Settle Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Rex during “Always Two There Are”

“Gentlemen,” Hera said loudly as Kanan and Rex stared each other down, “not on my ship.”

“He’s interfering with my training of Ezra,” Kanan began.

“Who isn’t here right now,” she interrupted, stepping through the door and walking between them, forcing each to take a step back, “I wonder why that is?”

“As I said,” Rex grinned, all teeth, “a lack of discipline-”

Hera put a hand on Kanan’s chest to stop him. “Why don’t the two of you settle this in the time-honored tradition of space travelers?” 

They followed her gaze to the Dejarik table. “You can’t be serious?”


	270. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “Always Two There Are”

The ID9 seeker droid designated Predator-1 floated through the remains of the old Republic medical station. Like its siblings scattered in other locations across the galaxy, it was part of a long-term gamble, a trap set by their owner to capture an elusive prey. 

For weeks it drifted in darkness, alone in the silence. At last its sensors detected noises - the wrenching of metal as a door was forced open, followed by voices. 

Predator-1 focused its attention on the Mandalorian and the boy she called Ezra. “ _Mistress_ ,” it signaled, “ _secondary target sighted_.”

“I’ll be right there,” the Seventh Sister replied.


	271. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper during “Always Two There Are”

Chopper wasn’t afraid of much, but this abandoned station would’ve creeped out anyone. _Anyone with a brain_ , he amended, which explained why Zeb and Ezra seemed unaffected as they walked off with Sabine, leaving Chopper alone in the dim command center. 

“ _I’ve a bad feeling about this_ ,” he said just to break the silence. 

“ _I’ve a bad feeling about this_ ,” echoed back to him in binary down the corridor. 

“ _Hello?_ ” Chopper called, straining his sensors, “ _Is someone there?_ ”

“ _Is someone there_ ,” came the delayed reply.

Suspecting he would regret it, Chopper rolled into the corridor in search of the sound.


	272. The Seventh Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and the Seventh Sister during “Always Two There Are”

Ezra cringed away from the Seventh Sister’s fingers as she caressed his face. His discomfort seemed to encourage her and, grabbing his chin, she tilted it so she could look into his eyes. 

“So young.” The Inquisitor’s voice, heavily modulated by her mask, lilted with teasing menace and longing. “So innocent. How fortunate you’ve no idea what’s coming.” She let him go to grab a pair of binders from her belt. 

“I’ve a pretty good idea,” Ezra spat out, struggling against Predator-1 who had him pinned to the door.

“Oh my dear,” she laughed, cuffing his hands, “you really don’t.”


	273. The First Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Zeb during “Always Two There Are”

“Okay,” Sabine stopped pacing the corridor, “we have to assume they’ll come after us.”

“Could take the fight to them,” Zeb suggested, “find out where they’ve got Ezra.”

“I don’t think we can handle both of the Inquisitors at once. Kanan struggled with one of them and he’s a Jedi.” She shook her head, her expression hidden by her helmet. “No, better to try to lure them out one at a time.” Sabine looked around. “Let’s push these boxes so they’re placed strategically. Put a mine on each one and when an Inquisitor walks past-“

“Boom!” Zeb grinned. “Good plan.”


	274. A Shift in Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Rex during “Always Two There Are”

“You’re going down, old man.”

“Less of the old, thanks,” Rex replied moving one of his pieces in response to Kanan’s move. “Too soon to declare a victory, particularly if you keep playing like that.”

Hera smiled as she skimmed her hand across Kanan’s shoulders and sat down behind him. Both men were more relaxed now, the arguing between them more friendly banter than bickering. She was glad. The two had lots in common, she hoped they’d become friends eventually.

Meanwhile, she’d simply enjoy the peace. Leaning back in her chair, Hera picked up a datapad and went to work.


	275. Interrogation Among the Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Sister and Ezra during “Always Two There Are”

Reaching out, the Seventh Sister tried forcing her way into Ezra’s thoughts. “Tell me where I can find your friends.” 

“Which ones,” Ezra asked through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his mind blank, “I’ve lots.”

“We’ll start with the ones you came here with,” she pushed harder, making him groan in pain, “then the locations of your other rebel friends, including your Master.” 

“Kanan defeated the Grand Inquisitor, he’ll stop you.” Ezra glared at her. “And I’ll help him.”

“My dear, sweet boy,” she smiled, quoting him back to himself, “if you could do that, you would’ve done it already.”


	276. The Second Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Chopper during “Always Two There Are”

“If we leave this space station, we’ll never see those kids again.” Zeb narrowed his eyes. “I came here with them and I’m not leaving without them.” Chopper growled his reply in binary, which Zeb didn’t understand but assumed meant agreement. “We need a plan."

Chopper brought out his manipulators and weapons and spun around. 

“We can’t fight them, Sabine was right about that.” He stared at the _Phantom_. “We could lure them out. Cause a distraction long enough for the kids to escape.”

Chopper beeped enthusiastically.

“Right,” he tapped the droid’s dome, “help me get this ship into position.”


	277. An Unforeseen Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Rex, and Chopper after “Always Two There Are”

“We really have no idea what we’re up against,” Kanan sighed, glancing worriedly at her. 

Wrapping one arm around his back, Hera held his hand with her other hand and lay her forehead on top of his head. For awhile they were silent, taking comfort in each other. “The kids are fine,” she said, straightening at last, “that’s the important thing.” She pulled Kanan to his feet. “Talk to Ahsoka. Between you, you’ll find a solution.”

“Mind if I join you,” Rex asked solemnly. “I’d like to learn more about these Inquisitors.” 

“For once, Rex,” Kanan replied, “I’d welcome that.”


	278. Researching the Inquisitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Kanan, and Rex after “Always Two There Are”

“They’ve been around awhile.” The holo-image of Ahsoka flickered before stabilizing. “As early as two years after the end of the Clone War.” 

Rex and Kanan exchanged looks. “How many Inquisitors are there,” Kanan asked. 

“I don’t know, but no more than two are seen at the same time.” Ahsoka rubbed her forehead. “Their main mission is hunting Jedi, but they seem to have other duties also-”

“Ahsoka,” Kanan interrupted, “Ezra said the ones who attacked him knew about you.”

“Perhaps my research has gotten someone’s attention?”

“Be careful, Commander.” 

She smiled. “You know me, Rex.” 

“That’s what worries me.”


	279. Too Many Options, But No Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Rex, and Kanan during “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

“As a soldier,” Rex remonstrated gently, “you’re gonna have to learn to prioritize.”

“Well, he’s not a soldier.” Kanan looked at Ezra with pride. “He’s a Jedi.” 

“Yeah,” Ezra sighed. “What if I don’t want to be either?”

They both stared at him before exchanging a look with each other. Ezra caught the disappointment on their faces and glanced away. Luckily Sabine interrupted to call them to a mandatory meeting, giving Ezra a timely escape. 

Everything had gotten so complicated. He longed for the days when his life was simpler, for a time before the Inquisitors were hunting him down.


	280. Fuel Cell Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Rex, Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra during “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

Kanan felt Ezra watching from the _Ghost_ as they left to search Garel. “Maybe I should stay-”

“Sabine and Rex,” Hera spoke over him, “take the west side of town. Zeb, see what you can find in the spaceport.” She took Kanan’s arm. “We’ll search the east. If none of that turns up leads, we’ll take the _Phantom_ further afield.”

“Yes Captain,” Rex replied as he and the others went their separate ways.

“Wanting some alone time,” Kanan asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“I thought we should talk.” She slipped her hand in his. “What’s going on with Ezra?”


	281. How Things Have Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, Sabine, Kanan, and Hera during “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

Rex glanced back at Hera and Kanan in time to see them holding hands. 

“Um, Garel to Rex,” Sabine said, leaning in. “We’ll need to hurry to make the Westside Connector.”

“Sorry,” shaking his head, he picked up the pace, “just getting lost in the past.”

“Care to share?” 

“Back in my day,” he paused, aware they could be overheard, “people like Kanan weren’t allowed to have romantic relationships.”

“You’re kidding?”

“No.” Rex frowned. “Caused lots of hardship for the general I served under. I just wonder…how different everything would’ve been if he hadn’t had to deal with that?”


	282. Distress Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper and Ezra during “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

“ _This is a bad idea_ ,” Chopper complained, following close on Ezra’s heels. “ _You don’t know what you’re getting into._ ”

“I’m answering a distress call. It’s what Kanan would do.”

“ _Kanan is competent, most of the time. You don’t even know how to fly._ ”

Ezra slid down the ladder to the _Phantom_. “Yes I do.”

“ _If you damage this ship, Hera is going to kill you._ ” The droid engaged his rockets and followed. “ _Not to mention what happened the last time you assigned yourself to a mission._ ”

“Stop worrying, I’ve a plan.”

Chopper scoffed. “ _That’s meant to make me stop worrying?_ ”


	283. Mistake of the Last War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

“Maybe we’re putting too much pressure on Ezra? Rex isn’t helping.”

“He’s just trying-“

“To make Ezra like his Jed-“ Kanan lowered his voice, “the general he served under? But we were never meant to be soldiers, that’s a mistake of the war.”

Hera squeezed his hand. “Are you sure?”

“My teacher thought so at the time.” He shook his head. “I didn’t understand what she meant then but, after teaching Ezra, I get it now.” He sighed. “I also think the run-in he had with the Inquisitors was worse than he said. I just wish he’d talk to me.”


	284. Raising Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

“Love, Ezra’s a teenager,” Hera nudged him, “you remember what that’s like.”

He shrugged. “I was on the run. That time is a blur-” 

“Remember how Sabine was a few years ago? They’re trying to figure themselves out, rebel against their parents-“

“We aren’t their parents.”

“Aren’t we? We’re the ones here to raise them.” She slipped an arm around his waist. “You want to fix everything for him, but Ezra’s got to figure it out himself. Give him space.” 

“I just feel…useless.”

“He knows you care,” she smiled up at him, “we all do. That’s anything but useless.”


	285. Trapped on the Broken Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper during “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

A door on Vizago’s ship closed, separating Chopper from Ezra. 

“ _Of course_ ,” the droid muttered. “ _Alone on a creepy, derelict ship. Again._ ” Turning, he wheeled through the corridors searching for an alternate route. He almost missed the generators, but the glow from one caught his optic sensors as he rolled passed. Backing up, he looked closer. “ _Nearly the exact items Hera’s looking for,_ ” he beeped gleefully, “ _if only-_ “

Something large hit the ship and it shook. Racing away, Chopper finally found the control room. “ _Move_ ,” he yelled, rushing past Ezra and a stranger, “ _can’t you see they’re firing on us?_ ”


	286. Reluctant Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper and Ezra during “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

“ _This is a bad idea_ ,” Chopper said to himself as he waited outside Hondo’s ship. “ _Have I said that before? Feels like I have…and yet, we’re still here._ ” 

His comm buzzed, the noise quickly followed by Ezra’s voice. “Looks like you got us captured. It would be nice if we had some _**backup!**_ ” 

“ _Right again._ ” He grabbed the last cart and pushed it as fast as he could toward the source of Ezra’s signal. Ezra wasn’t Chopper’s favorite Spectre, but he was part of his crew. Chopper wasn’t about to let him get killed in such a stupid way.


	287. The Prodigal Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Sabine, and Rex during “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

“What a waste of time,” Kanan grumbled as they met back at the landing bay. “Hope Ezra’s had better luck cleaning the _Phantom_.”

“Speaking of which,” Hera squinted, “where is it?”

“And where’s Ezra…and Chopper?” Kanan scowled. “I’m gonna give those two an earful when we find them.”

“Get in line!”

“Looks like you’ll both have your chance.” Sabine pointed as the _Phantom_ flew into view and smoothly docked.

Running toward the ship, Kanan hit the door controls. “Ez-RA-“

The hatch opened, revealing several crates and a stranger’s smiling face. “Hello,” Hondo laughed. “Funny story, you won’t believe it-“


	288. Adding One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Ezra after “Brothers of the Broken Horn”

Hera smiled as Kanan and Ezra walked up the _Ghost’s_ ramp together. While everything wasn’t resolved, she was glad they were talking again. “I hear you scraped up the _Phantom_ on your trip,” she called down to them.

“Chopper!” Ezra glared at him, but the droid only laughed. 

“If you’re gonna be flying one of my ships,” she continued, raising her voice, “then you’d better learn to do it right.”

Ezra narrowed his eyes. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, in addition to shooting practice, Jedi practice, and your chores,” she grinned, “I’m going to give you some flying practice.”


	289. Finding the Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Kanan during Season 2 of _Rebels_

“Kanan?” 

He blinked, returning his wandering attention to the holo-projection. “Huh?”

Ahsoka smiled patiently. “You’re preoccupied. Is it Ezra?”

“Sort of. I’ve always struggled to explain aspects of the Force to him. I just can’t find the right words.”

“As a youngling, did you have difficulty connecting with the Force?”

“Never.”

She nodded. “I’m not surprised. It’s instinctual to you - you can’t explain it because you’ve never had to think about it, not really.” 

Kanan hummed. “Maybe.”

“Definitely. When I get back we’ll work through some exercises, see if we can’t find the words together.” 

“When will that be?”

“Soon.”


	290. In Search of a New Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “Wings of the Master”

“Kanan,” Hera caught up with him in the corridor, “what are you thinking?!” 

“That you’re the best pilot in the fleet.” He smiled proudly. “If anyone can handle Shantipole and fly this prototype, it’s you. Take Sabine, in case you need help with repairs-” 

“But the supplies-“

“I’ll pick them up in the _Ghost_.”

Hera raised an eyebrow. “You?”

“Yeah,” he grinned, “I did this for a living before we met, you know?”

She still looked dubious. “I remember.” 

Kanan put his hands on her shoulders. “I realize the _Ghost_ is your baby, I promise she won’t get a scratch.”


	291. Co-Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper during “Wings of the Master”

“So,” Ezra slipped into the chair beside Kanan as the _Phantom_ sped away, “guess that makes me co-pilot.” 

“ _What? No,_ ” Chopper grumbled. “ _I’m the co-pilot._ ”

“I called it, I’m in the chair, I’m co-pilot.” 

The droid hit Ezra with his manipulators. “ _Over my decommissioned casing!_ ”

“Kanan,” Ezra struggled to fend off Chopper, “would you tell him I’m co-piloting?” 

Shaking his head, the Jedi glared at them. “You’re co-irritating me, both of you. Now, strap in-” 

Still complaining, Chopper plucked at Kanan’s arm. Ezra banged a fist on his dome, hurriedly adopting an innocent expression when the droid turned to retaliate.


	292. Approach with Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Zeb, and Sabine during “Wings of the Master”

Lightning hit the _Phantom_ , instantly knocking out all the ship’s systems. 

_As expected_ , Hera reminded herself. This was why no one wanted to come to Shantipole. Various sensors beeped continual warnings as they plummeted nose first through the fog. Once clear the first layer of mist, Hera gritted her teeth and struggled with the controls, barely missing one of the thin, rocky pillars dotting the landscape. 

Behind her, Zeb and Sabine cried out, but Hera didn’t have time to ask why. She pulled out of a barrel roll near the wrecks of several other ships. 

“Almost there,” she whispered hopefully.


	293. Two Ships, But No Way Off Shantipole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Zeb, and Sabine during “Wings of the Master”

“Any luck,” Sabine asked as Hera approached.

“Not yet,” she sighed, “Quarrie still won’t let me fly the Blade-Wing.”

Zeb thumped his fist against his hand. “I’ll convince him.”

“No,” Hera patted her friend’s arm, “we’ll do this the right way. Meanwhile, Sabine and I will run some diagnostics on the _Phantom_. We still need a way back to the fleet, whether or not he lets us have his ship.”

“I don’t know, Hera,” Sabine grimaced, “the _Phantom_ took a beating on that landing.”

“Find the problems first,” Hera replied, getting to work, “then we can focus on fixing them.”


	294. Second Attack on the Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra during “Wings of the Master”

“…Besides, we gotta feed those people.” Kanan began the pre-flight checks. “Now are you in?”

Ezra stared at him. Everything about this sounded like a suicide mission, still he couldn’t let his Master go alone. “I’m in,” he replied reluctantly. 

“Good.” Kanan gave him a confident smile. “Since we’re short on crew, I’ll ask Rex to takeover nose gun duties once we’re back at the fleet.”

“You’re gonna ask Rex for help?” Despite his worries, Ezra couldn’t resist the jab. “Things must really be desperate.” 

“I’ll also need a co-pilot,” Kanan continued, ignoring him, “are you interested?”

Ezra grinned. “Definitely.”


	295. B-Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera during “Wings of the Master”

The minute Hera cleared the platform, the B-wing dropped like a stone.

“Whoa!” She flipped various controls to regain lift in Shantipole’s violent winds. “Clearly more temperamental than a freighter.” The ship rocketed upward, past Quarrie’s hanger where her friends cheered, and easily mastered the atmospheric conditions that had caused the _Phantom_ problems. 

“Let’s see what this beast can do.” Soaring above the spiny cliffs, Hera pushed the engines to the max. The g-forces pushed her back against the pilot’s chair as the ship roared past a native avian species as if they were standing still. 

“Definitely not a freighter.”


	296. The Rush to Reach Ibaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Quarrie, Zeb, and Sabine during “Wings of the Master”

“Sabine, you’ll take the gunner’s position in the B-wing while I pilot it. Zeb, you’ll bring Quarrie and BeeGee in the _Phantom_.” 

“Who says I’m going,” the Mon Calamari demanded. 

“Someone needs to oversee the construction of more B-Wings, plus ironing out issues with the prototype.” Hera gestured around. “And the Rebellion has better facilities than you have here.”

“True.” 

“Wait,” Zeb protested, “how am I gonna fly the _Phantom_ when even you crashed?”

“I’ve some ideas about that,” Quarrie began.

“Actual ones,” Zeb narrowed his eyes, “or theoretical ones?”

“Let’s go,” Hera urged, “we may already be too late.”


	297. Phoenix Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Chopper, and Commander Sato during “Wings of the Master”

Kanan waited for Rex and Ezra to leave the _Ghost’s_ cockpit before signaling to Chopper. Instantly, the droid connected him with Phoenix Command. “Commander Sato,” he nodded to the holo-image, “I’m happy to report all supplies have been delivered and collected.”

“Excellent news! Any casualties?”

“None and that’s due in large part to Hera. She arrived with the experimental ship just in time and took out an Imperial cruiser.”

“Captain Syndulla has indeed been impressive.”

“May I make a suggestion, Commander?”

Sato’s eyes twinkled. “Of course.”

“You need a new Phoenix Squadron Leader and you couldn’t do better than Hera.”


	298. Warning Signs on Garel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ezra during “Blood Sisters”

“But…actually I’ve heard you say quite often, just straight, ‘Leave me alone.’”

Sabine slowed, allowing Ezra to pass her. She’d stopped listening to him drone on long ago and now something had caught her eye. It was small bit of graffiti, similar to the kind cities this size always had gracing their otherwise undecorated and utilitarian public structures. But this one brought back unpleasant memories for Sabine.

 _It couldn’t be her_ , she thought. What were the odds that, out of the whole galaxy, she’d run into…

“What’s that?” Ezra asked.

“Nothing,” she lied, replacing her helmet and continuing on.


	299. Flashback to an Unhappy Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Ketsu Onyo, Ezra, Chopper, and EG-86 during “Blood Sisters”

“Ketsu Onyo,” Sabine said coldly. For a moment the last few years fell away and she was back on Sulleon-Prime, clinging to a damaged bridge as her former partner escaped. “I saw your mark, old friend.” 

“Friend?” Although Ketsu wore a helmet, Sabine could guess the face she was making - her mouth pursing slightly as she raised an eyebrow. “That’s a generous term,” Ketsu remarked as they circled each other, “considering what happened.” 

“Uh, you two know each other?”

Ezra’s question brought Sabine back to the here and now. She put herself in between the bounty hunter and her friends.


	300. One Backup Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Hera during “Blood Sisters”

“Whoa!” Ezra lost his grip on the shuttle and landed on the rooftop below. Immediately, he reached for his comm. “Hera, the mission’s gotten complicated.” 

“I thought you were keeping a low profile.” 

“Yeah, well, it just went high profile.” After a glance at the stormtroopers firing on Ketsu, he took a running leap for the adjoining roof. “To be fair, that wasn’t our fault. A bounty hunter friend of Sabine’s was hunting the courier too.” 

“Is Sabine okay?”

“She and Chopper escaped on a shuttle, with the courier.”

“Good.” Hera’s voice relaxed slightly. “Come back to the ship, fast.”


	301. Sabotage in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper during “Blood Sisters”

Chopper was sucked out the shuttle’s hatch and into space. He drifted there a moment, trying to reorient himself. Once he did, he fired his rocket and headed, not for Sabine’s stolen shuttle, but the attacking ship. Fortunately, the bounty hunter had positioned it directly in front of the shuttle’s view screen, guaranteeing Sabine would see his approach. 

Landing near the main guns, Chopper rolled towards a control panel and ripped it off. Using his tools, he began cutting the wires and circuits that conveyed signals between the cockpit and the canons. 

Once he finished, he gleefully waved at Sabine.


	302. Long Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Ketsu, and EG-86 during “Blood Sisters”

Sabine opened the shuttle’s comms. “Alright Ketsu, let’s make a trade.”

“ _What_ ,” EG-86 gonked. “ _You can’t-_ “

Waving her hand for silence, Sabine waited. “I’ll extend the docking ramp,” came Ketsu’s reply, ”and get your little friend ready.”

Smiling, Sabine turned to the gonk droid. “I’ve no plans to trade you, EG, but I need to talk to her to have any chance of getting Chopper back. With luck, we’ll rescue him and help you complete your mission.”

“ _How?_ ” 

“I guess I’ll have to appeal to our friendship.” She sighed. “Which, given how things ended between us, is a long shot.”


	303. Leaving as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsu, Chopper, EG-86, and Sabine during “Blood Sisters”

Ketsu jumped into the hold. “Droid, release the docking tube or we’re all gonna die.”

“ _No,_ ” Chopper beeped, blocking the tube’s entrance, “ _not until Sabine is here._ ”

EG-86 closed in behind the bounty hunter. “ _We’re all leaving together or not at all._ ” 

She spotted Sabine laying on the shuttle decking. Leaping over Chopper, she ran through the twisting tube as the other vessel tried to pull way. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Warning,” the shuttle’s pilot droid said, “I’ve engaged emergency protocols.” 

Kneeling to help the barely conscious Sabine to her feet, Ketsu glared at him. “Good for you!”


	304. A Momentous Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsu, Sabine, and Chopper during “Blood Sisters”

They both exhaled with relief as the _Shadow Caster_ jumped into hyperspace. “That was a lucky break.” 

“Nope,” Sabine grinned, “just good teamwork.”

“You’ve got one loyal droid there.”

She patted his dome. “Chopper is family.” 

“Family.” Ketsu frowned. “Forgot what it’s like having one of those.”

“I know you don’t believe in the rebel cause,” Sabine said slowly, “but we still have a chance to help people here.” 

Ketsu eyed her. “You really think it’s worth it?”

“Yes, it is.”

She was silent for awhile. “Finish your mission,” Ketsu said at last, “Black Sun can do without this bounty.”


	305. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Ketsu, Chopper, and Hera during “Blood Sisters”

“Spectre-5 calling the _Ghost_.”

“Sabine!” Hearing Hera’s voice, Sabine smiled. “Everything okay?”

“Mission accomplished. We’re flying back to Garel and,” she exchanged looks with Ketsu, “I’m bringing a friend.”

“Glad to hear it. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours. _Ghost_ out.” 

“Who’s that,” Ketsu asked.

“If the _Ghost_ is a family, Hera is definitely our mother.” Sabine counted on her fingers. “Kanan is the father, Zeb is the smelly older brother-“

“What about that kid you were with at the dock?”

“Ezra?” Sabine laughed. “Annoying younger brother, definitely.” She turned to Chopper. “Don’t you dare repeat that.”


	306. The Same Old Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Hera before “Stealth Strike”

“I’ve had enough,” Ezra yelled, storming toward his room. “Don’t let my training get in the way of your arguing.”

“Ezra?” 

He paused in the corridor. “Yeah, Hera?”

“Come here, please.”

He ducked his head, but reluctantly joined her in the _Ghost’s_ cockpit. She quickly studied his body language before gesturing for him to sit in the co-pilot’s seat. “What’s wrong?”

“Same thing as always,” he slumped into the chair, “Kanan and Rex. I’m tired of listening to their petty-“

“Squabbling,” she finished sympathetically. “You know their history-“

“And I respect that, but can they leave me out of it?”


	307. Caught in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Ezra before “Stealth Strike”

Hera nodded. “We’re all tired of it at this point, but you’re around them together more than anyone else. I’ll talk to Kanan-”

“It’s not all his fault,” Ezra began, weakly attempting to defend his Master. “Rex baits him with little comments and insults-“

“And Kanan repays him in kind.” She frowned. “He’s usually good at defusing conflict, but this is a blindspot for him.”

“Hera, please,” Ezra looked away, “I don’t want to make a big deal of this, I just…wanna get away for a bit.”

Smiling, she ruffled his hair. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”


	308. An Addition to the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Jun Sato and Hera before “Stealth Strike”

In the holo-projection, Commander Sato crossed his arms sternly. “I’m not sure of the wisdom of this action, Phoenix Leader. The boy is very young-”

“He is, but Ezra has some unique talents.” 

“Which Kanan shares, while also possessing greater maturity.”

“I’ll grant you that Ezra can be outspoken and,” Hera paused, searching for a way to phrase it, “unconventional, but he has insights that sometimes even Kanan doesn’t have. And that’s why I think he’ll be of most help in your search for our missing patrol.” 

“Fine,” Sato replied grudgingly. “Have Mr. Bridger join us on the command ship.”


	309. Message Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Chopper during “Stealth Strike”

Hera was on the landing pad giving orders to a group of soldiers when Chopper raced to her. “ _Incoming message! Urgent incoming message!_ ”

“I hear you, Chop,” Hera shushed him. “I think most of Garel can hear you. Just wait a moment.” Dismissing the others, she headed toward the _Ghost_. “Let’s take this somewhere more private.”

Once they were in her cabin, she nodded for him to continue. Immediately, Chopper played the message. “Phoenix Home to _Ghost_ ,” Sato said urgently on the holo-communication. “We’ve been pulled out of hyperspace. The Empire-” The transmission ended abruptly. 

Hera’s eyes widened. “Oh no.”


	310. Caught in the Empire’s Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun Sato and Ezra during “Stealth Strike”

Ezra watched the unknown Imperial ship get closer. “We could try to fight, I suppose-”

“To what end,” Sato replied impatiently. “Our systems are down and we’ve lost power. Even if we were a match for this cruiser and the stormtroopers inside, there are two others ready to destroy us. Spread the word to all crew,” he ordered his officers, “we are members of the Corporate Alliance, illegally detained by the Empire. Mr. Bridger,” he glared at Ezra, “you’re with me.” 

“Happy to help Commander-“

“Help,” Sato asked dismissively. “I want you where I can keep an eye on you.”


	311. Just Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “Stealth Strike”

“I already said I’d do it, Hera-”

“It’s how you said it that I don’t like.” Getting in front of Kanan, she put a hand on his chest to stop him. “Love, this is important. It’s Ezra and Commander Sato, plus our command ship and crew-”

He sighed. “You know I’ll do everything possible to get them back.”

“I do, but I also know how you and Rex get when you work together.” She touched his cheek. “Let the Clone War be over, for my sake…and Ezra’s.”

He closed his eyes. “I’ll try.”

She smiled sadly. “Don’t try, do.”


	312. An Old Argument

Rex leaned back in the Imperial shuttle’s co-pilot chair. “I still say we should prioritize the destruction of the weapon.”

“How many times,” Kanan asked. “That ship will be packed with stormtroopers and we won’t have much time. Don’t you want to save our people?”

“‘Course I do,” Rex glared at him, “but war requires risks-“

“I’m not going to gamble with Ezra and Sato’s lives.” 

“How does it help anyone to rescue them now, only to have this same thing happen weeks or months from now?” Rex stared in hyperspace. “Sometimes you have to sacrifice for the greater good.”


	313. A Highly Dangerous Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sato and Ezra during “Stealth Strike”

“Remain calm,” Sato said to his assembled crew within their shared detention cell, “and trust that Phoenix Leader received our message and is sending help.”

“We can’t wait,” Ezra studied the cell door, “if that officer contacts Kallus, he could beat the others here. We need-“

He took a surprised step backward as the door opened to reveal three stormtroopers. “Hey kid,” one gestured at Ezra, “come with us.”

“Where?”

The other stormtroopers pointed blasters at the crew while their leader cuffed Ezra’s hands. “Special accommodations.” 

“Don’t worry, sir,” Ezra said as he was led away, “I’ll see you soon.”


	314. A Prickly Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Rex during “Stealth Strike”

“Hurry up!” Kanan’s voice was modulated by his stormtrooper disguise. “If they’ve identified Ezra, it’s possible the Inquisitors are on their way. We won’t have much time to free the others.”

“Won’t matter if we can’t escape,” Rex replied, sounding similarly muffled in his helmet. “We need to focus on destroying this ship.”

“Not this again,” Kanan groaned. “What part of ‘rescue mission’ don’t you understand, old man?”

“Old? Who you calling-“

“Shhh, we’re here.“

They rounded the corner together and spotted Ezra. But, before they could call out to him, the stun blasts hit them and they both collapsed.


	315. The Gravity of the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Chopper during “Stealth Strike”

Ezra ignited his lightsaber and jumped down a level, drawing the Imperials’ fire. 

“ _Adequate_ ,” Chopper muttered. He rolled across to the gravity well controls and connected to the port. “ _First things first._ ” He locked himself down and switched off the gravity. 

“This wasn’t part of the plan,” Ezra complained, floating into the air.

“ _It is now._ ” Chopper made further modifications. “ _Can’t just destroy it without unwanted attention, but increasing the power-_ ” He looked at Ezra. “ _Turning gravity back on._ ”

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you do it! Not yet!” 

“ _Oh, okay._ ” Chopper turned the gravity on and everyone, including Ezra, fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Chopper turns the gravity on while staring right at Ezra, like a cat does when it makes eye-contact with you as it pushes something off a shelf.


	316. Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, Kanan, and the rebels during “Stealth Strike”

They fought as they ran, but no matter how many stormtroopers they shot, more came. 

_Kanan was right_ , Rex thought ruefully, _there’s too many_. He glanced to his right where the Jedi easily deflected oncoming fire back at the stormtroopers. Kanan was brash, undisciplined, and too soft-hearted, but he was a good man. Ezra needed him, as did the _Ghost_ crew and the rebellion. 

As for an old clone like Rex, he’d had a good run. Speaking of running, he’d had enough of that too.

Rex stood his ground. He couldn’t save the others, but he could buy them time.


	317. Questioned by Titus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Admiral Brom Titus during “Stealth Strike”

Rex struggled against the stormtroopers, but they held him in place as the interrogator droid floated closer. It injected him, causing Rex to cry out and slump forward. 

“Now,” Admiral Titus smiled coldly, “what are your friends planning?”

“Hard to say,” Rex tried to focus, despite the truth serum, “why don’t you ask them?”

Titus frowned. “Where can we find the other rebel ships associated with Commander Sato’s cell?” 

“If your Empire’s so powerful, then find them yourself.” 

“There’s no reason to keep you alive if you won’t talk.”

“Then kill me,” Rex sneered, “but shut up about it already.”


	318. Friends, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Rex, Ezra, and the rebels during “Stealth Strike”

On the command deck, Rex screamed… 

…and several decks away, Kanan sensed his pain. Kanan turned in the corridor as if in a dream, only bothering to deflect the blaster bolts that came closest to him. 

_This is wrong_ , he thought, _I can’t let Rex sacrifice himself. I can’t leave him here alone_. 

Rex wasn’t Grey or Styles or any of the other clones who had betrayed him during the war. He was a loyal soldier and a better man. More importantly, he was Kanan’s friend. 

His decision made, Kanan yelled instructions to Ezra and ran off to rescue Rex.


	319. Dead in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister during “The Future of the Force”

The Fifth Brother searched every compartment on the transport. Sometimes he would pause, studying a person intently before killing them, but most of the passengers and crew died the instant he spotted them.

“Any luck,” the Seventh Sister asked as he rejoined her. Nearby, the old women still clutched her wailing granddaughter. 

“There are no other Force-sensitives onboard this vessel.” He smiled wickedly. “In fact, we are the only living beings here…now.” He raised his lightsaber to the grandmother’s throat. “I shall kill this one too.”

“Don’t bother,” the Seventh Sister replied, taking the baby. “She’ll die soon enough.”


	320. A Secondary Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper, Ezra, Ahsoka, and Kanan during “The Future of the Force”

“Uh-oh,” Chopper buzzed, “trouble.” Ezra followed his pointing manipulators to see Ahsoka approaching the _Ghost_. 

“What I have to say is Jedi business,” she said to the waiting Kanan. 

“Then I guess I qualify,” his Master replied.

She chuckled. “You qualify more than I do.” 

Ezra watched them enter the ship. “Jedi business, huh?” He stood and followed them. “Then I guess it’s my business too.” Hearing their voices coming from inside Kanan’s room, he leaned his ear against the door. 

“…but I’ve learned more about his Inquisitors,” Ahsoka explained. “It seems they have a secondary mission to make retrievals…”


	321. A Ship of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka during “The Future of the Force”

Ahsoka followed the first set of coordinates to a derelict ship floating in space. 

Frowning, she scanned it. The power was down and life support was off, with some compartments venting directly into space. She found an intact docking bay and cautiously stepped on board. Ahsoka skimmed her fingers over deep grooves cut into the corridor walls. “Lightsaber burns,” she muttered. “The Inquisitors have been here already…and...caused this.” 

Then she found the bodies. They lay everywhere, adults and children of varying species. All dead. All murdered. 

“Such wanton destruction.” Ahsoka continued further into the ship. “To what end?”


	322. Missing Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb, Chopper, Alora, and Kanan during “The Future of the Force”

“Here,” Zeb handed Alora to Chopper, “take her to the _Phantom_.”

Chopper did as he was told, but beeped in annoyance the whole way out of the landing bay.

“I don’t know why you bother,” Zeb replied, planting bombs on the two TIE fighters, “I don’t understand most of what you’re saying.”

Ten minutes and two explosions later, he joined them in Bay 12. “Kanan,” Zeb said into the _Phantom’s_ comm, “you won’t believe what we found in the Inquisitors’ ship.” 

“A baby?”

Zed made a face. “How’d you know?”

“Because,” Kanan’s voice was serious, “they came here hunting children.”


	323. Baby Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Pypey during “The Future of the Force”

Zeb ran into the housing tower, the wailing Pypey held against his shoulder. “Shhh baby, you don’t want those two finding you.” The child yelled louder as he took the stairs three at a time. “This isn’t working. I need to find someplace…ah!” One door was partially ajar. He stepped inside and closed it behind him. 

“Hello?” Zeb said, searching the living space but finding it empty. “Great. Now you,” he placed the baby on the couch, “stay quiet until my friends get here, okay?”

The baby continued crying until Zeb stepped out of view, then he fell silent.


	324. Hunted Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Pypey during “The Future of the Force”

Ezra held the baby tightly as he crawled through the cooling ducts. “We can do this, right Pypey? We’ll get you to your mother and everything will be fine.” He tried not to think about Zeb and Kanan facing the Inquisitors without him, but failed.

Pypey screamed in terror and seconds later the red blade of a lightsaber stabbed upward into the duct. 

“Whoa!” Ezra scooted back as far as he could go, but the blade kept getting closer. Pypey wailed again. “Calm down!” Closing his eyes, Ezra searched for stillness within the Force. “Calm down.” 

This time it worked.


	325. Darja and Alora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Darja during “The Future of the Force”

She helped the old woman stand. “I’m sorry, Darja, we must leave. This ship isn’t safe.”

“My granddaughter-“

“I’ll try to find her.” Ahsoka slipped an arm around woman’s shoulders and guided her out. “Now I know who took her,” she made Darja as comfortable as possible onboard her ship, “I know where they’ll be heading next.”

The flight to the second set of coordinates didn’t take long. Once they landed, Ahsoka turned to her droid. “R7-D3, take Darja back to the fleet.” She stretched out her senses to locate Kanan, Ezra, and the Inquisitors. “I’ll find another way back.”


	326. Fight on the Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Sister, Kanan, Zeb, and the Fifth Brother during “The Future of the Force”

“Ooh,” the Seventh Sister stepped forward, her voice teasing, “Kanan Jarrus. You’ve crawled out of hiding…at last.” She ignited her lightsaber and parried his first attack. They fought fiercely with Kanan slowly luring her away from Ezra. “I should thank you,” she continued, “for destroying the Grand Inquisitor.” Their lightsabers locked together and she leaned in. “I always hated him.” 

Dimly, Kanan was aware of the Fifth Brother trading punches with Zeb. _They’re toying with us_ , he thought. “Why didn’t you kill him yourself then?” He grinned, kicking out to gain some distance. “Lacked the skill…or the guts?”


	327. Locking Down the Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Chopper, and Alora during “The Future of the Force”

Ahsoka smiled when she found the _Phantom_. Although she didn’t detect the presences of the two Jedi here, she sensed something else. Running to the hatch, she nodded as she confirmed her suspicions. She knelt by the babbling Chopper and put her hand on the baby’s head. “Alora, I presume,” she said, her voice warm, “your grandmother will be so relieved.” 

Turning her attention to the droid, she asked, “Where are the others?”

“ _Retrieving another child_ ,” Chopper grunted worriedly, “ _but they should be here by now_.”

“Lock the landing bay doors,” Ahsoka ordered, standing, “don’t let anyone in but us.”


	328. Race for Landing Bay 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Zeb, Ezra, Pypey, the Seventh Sister, and the Fifth Brother during “The Future of the Force”

Kanan and Zeb sprinted for Bay 12 with the Inquisitors in pursuit. 

“The door is locked, Kanan,” Ezra’s panicked voice yelled from his comm. “The door is locked!”

He spotted his apprentice and the baby ahead. “I’m a little preoccupied at the moment,” he yelled back. 

Once inside the arch leading the landing bays, Kanan and Zeb turned to fight. The Seventh Sister easily deflected Zeb’s bo-rifle bolts with her spinning, double-bladed lightsaber. “This isn’t working,” Zeb grunted. 

The Fifth Brother reached out a hand, throwing the Lasat back with the Force. Lightsaber at the ready, Kanan stood his ground.


	329. Defending the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother, Ezra, and Pypey during “The Future of the Force”

The Seventh Sister attacked in a flurry of stabs and slashes, forcing Kanan back towards Ezra. _If I can just hold out long enough for the others to escape_ , he thought, _that’s all that matters_. The Seventh Sister stepped back, allowing the Fifth Brother to slash downward towards Kanan’s head. Kanan deflected the blow but, distracted by his worry for his friends, he let his other defenses slip. 

The Fifth Brother took advantage. Kanan groaned as pressure squeezed his chest and lifted him off the ground. The Seventh Sister kicked Kanan and he hit the ground hard, temporarily losing consciousness.


	330. She’d Doing Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Ahsoka, Kanan, Zeb, Pypey, the Seventh Sister, and the Fifth Brother during “The Future of the Force”

“Come on, guys.” Ezra nudged Kanan and Zeb with his foot. “Get up! We’ve gotta get moving!” 

Shaking his head, Kanan stumbled to his feet. He glanced behind them at the sound of lightsaber combat and saw Ahsoka taking on both Inquisitors. “What about Ahsoka?” 

“She’s doing fine.” When he didn’t move, Ezra continued. “Come on, Kanan, we need you to fly the _Phantom_.” It wasn’t technically true, both he and Zeb could fly the ship. But while he trusted Ahsoka to handle the Inquisitors alone, he wasn’t about to let his Master fight them without him, not this time.


	331. Ahsoka vs the Inquisitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, the Fifth Brother, and Seventh Sister during “The Future of the Force”

Ahoska pressed her advantage, noticing hints of Jedi training in both of the Inquisitors’ fighting styles. _No wonder it’s been so difficult finding survivors_ , she thought angrily, _but how has the Empire turned them against their own kind?_

She blocked the grey-skinned Inquisitor’s attacks easily, tossing him away with a Force-shove. The female Inquisitor was more skilled and dodged a similar attempt. Still, she was no match for Ahsoka. 

Calming her mind, Ahsoka reattached her lightsabers to her belt. The Inquisitor sensed victory and attacked, but Ahoska reached past the spinning blades to grab the hilt, deactivating the Inquisitor’s lightsaber.


	332. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ahsoka between “The Future of the Force” and “Legacy”

Kanan waited until they were alone before asking, “What’s next?”

“The children and their families will be relocated somewhere safe.”

“Is anywhere safe from the Empire?”

Ahsoka conceded the point with a shrug. “We can place them with rebel sympathizers on worlds with a strong Force-presence to mask theirs.”

He studied her face. “So, what’s bothering you?” 

His perceptiveness surprised her, but Ahsoka recovered quickly. “Did you sense anything when you fought them?”

“They’re strong with the Dark Side of the Force.” He frowned, tilting his head as if remembering. “But…not Sith somehow?” 

She nodded and debated explaining further.


	333. Secrets of the Inquisitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ahsoka between “The Future of the Force” and “Legacy”

Ahoska was silent a long time. Kanan kept his face and posture relaxed, masking his impatience. 

Finally, she met his eyes. “I’m not sure, but…they might’ve been Jedi.” 

Kanan gaped, horrified. “Surely not?” 

“Not Jedi Masters,” Ahsoka replied sadly, “or Knights, but Padawans who survived the purge perhaps.”

Realization hit Kanan. “That’s what they wanted with the younglings? With Ezra?!”

“And you,” she added, “and perhaps me.” 

“But they tried to kill us,” he exclaimed. “If capturing us was the point-”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t understand it either, Kanan. We need to learn more.”


	334. Return to Garel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Kanan between “The Future of the Force” and “Legacy”

They walked down the _Ghost’s_ ramp together, speaking quietly. 

Ahsoka glanced at Kanan. “Will you tell Ezra?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “We don’t know anything for certain and he was pretty shaken up the first time he met the Inquisitors. I’m not sure sharing these suspicions would do anything but make that worse.” 

“Do whatever you think is best. Meanwhile, I’ll try to find some facts.”

At the bottom they stopped and faced each other. “Be careful, Ahsoka,” Kanan offered his hand, “please.”

Smiling, Ahsoka took it. “You too. Watch over Ezra and the others. I’ll be in touch.”


	335. What Could Have Been and What Could Still Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan between “The Future of the Force” and “Legacy”

“Pypey and Alora are leaving-” Hera began, stepping into Kanan’s room. Noticing his expression, she shut the door behind her. “What’s wrong?”

“I was thinking about something the Inquisitor said on Tarkin’s ship: ‘you’ll either become one of us, or you’ll die.’ Then I thought he meant joining the Empire-“

“And now?” 

“Ahsoka suspects they’re collecting Force-sensitives to turn them into Inquisitors.”

Hera gasped. “So if we hadn’t rescued you-“

“I might’ve become one too.” Kanan lowered his head. “They also want Ezra and the thought of that-“

“We won’t let that happen," she took his hand, "either of us.”


	336. In Search of a Home Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera before “Legacy”

Kanan placed the mug on the table beside her. “Late night?”

“The fleet can’t stay on Garel.” Hera tossed the datapad aside, irritated. “We’re too scattered here, it makes it difficult to coordinate. We need an actual base.”

He sat down next to her. “Okay, so let’s look at the options.”

“Kanan,” she stood and began to pace, “I’ve already been over this-“

“But I haven’t.” He smiled. “Maybe a new set of eyes would help?”

Hera made a face. “Fine.” She switched on the holo-projector, which displayed a star chart above the _Ghost’s_ Dejarik table. “What do you suggest?”


	337. A Vision of Family (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “Legacy”

Ezra saw his parents. 

They looked older than he remembered and for a moment he was confused about where they were, then he realized they were sitting in an Imperial cell. There were other images too: a white Loth-cat; TIE fighters; himself jumping to deflect blaster fire with his lightsaber; and a stranger wearing a large hat.

Ezra rolled out of his bunk, jolting awake as he hit the floor. It could’ve been a dream, but he knew what he’d seen was a vision. 

He needed to tell someone. 

“Kanan!” Scrambling to his feet, Ezra ran through the _Ghost_. “Kanan!”


	338. Discussion Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Ezra during “Legacy”

“No, no-” Hera leaned across to point at the star chart. She seemed less annoyed now they were working the problem together, but only slightly. “We’ve checked these systems. There’s nothing close to a viable location for a base.”

Kanan looked up at her. His face was serious but his eyes twinkled. “Maybe you’re just being picky.”

Hera folded her arms. “Maybe I have to be.”

They heard someone running and soon Ezra sprinted into the lounge. “Kanan! Kanan!” 

Turning his attention to his Padawan, Kanan frowned. “What is it?”

“My parents.” Ezra stared, wide-eyed. “Kanan…I saw my parents.”


	339. Another Impossible Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Hera, and Kanan during “Legacy”

The holo-image of the thousand Imperial prisons turned slowly in the air. It seemed like an impossible task to find his parents among them, but Ezra knew he’d have to try. “Hera,” he gave her a small smile, “thank you.”

The dejected look on her face softened and she smiled back. “You're welcome.” Hera put an arm around his shoulders. “I just wish we knew something definitive.”

“You’ve already done more than I could ask.”

They were silent a moment, until Kanan said, “It’s late. You should both get some sleep.”

Ezra stared at the hologram. “No chance of that.”


	340. A Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “Legacy”

Kanan rolled out of bed, unable to sleep. Kneeling on his meditation platform, he focused on his breathing and a single question: how to find Ezra’s parents. An hour later he stood, feeling rested but no closer to an answer.

“Couldn’t sleep either,” he asked, joining Hera in the lounge. 

“I needed to get Chopper and Zeb out for an early morning supply run-“ Her datapad buzzed and she picked it up. “A message from Commander Sato?” She paused. “Oh my.”

“What?”

“It’s a list of Imperial prisoners.” She showed Kanan the data. “There was a mass escape last night.”


	341. Danger in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, Kallus and others during “Legacy”

“We have to get back to Lothal!” Ignoring the crossfire and Kanan’s warning, Ezra broke cover to run at Kallus. The Force flowed through him, giving him strength. Jumping into a spin, Ezra deflected the blaster bolts back at the stormtroopers who fired them and Force-pushed the ISB agent into a wall. 

Glancing back, Ezra saw Kanan grinning at him with pride.

“Well.” The Seventh Sister approached, followed by the Fifth Brother. “Hello there.” 

Ezra’s anger boiled hot and the Force seemed to pulse within him. “You are not going to get in my way,” he said through gritted teeth.


	342. No Time to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra during “Legacy”

Yelling in fury, Ezra raised his lightsaber and sprinted toward the Inquisitors. 

“Ezra, no,” Kanan called, but his apprentice either ignored or couldn’t hear him. Taking a few steps forward, he closed an eye and aimed his blaster at the door controls just past Ezra. The shot hit and the door slammed shut barely in time to separate the Inquisitors from the boy. 

_He’s struggling with the Dark Side again_ , Kanan worried as he ran to his irate Padawan. _I thought we’d worked through this already?_ Then he pushed the thoughts away, promising himself he’d deal with them another time.


	343. Thoughts of Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “Legacy”

Ezra leaned against the back of the _Phantom’s_ pilot’s chair during the short hyperspace trip to Lothal, brooding over the moments after the Inquisitors’ attack. He’d snapped at Kanan and seen the look on his Master’s face when he’d confessed to never knowing his own parents. _He deserves better_ , Ezra thought, feeling miserable and ashamed. _No matter what, no matter how hard things get or what I do or say, Kanan’s always there for me._

Ezra’s thoughts drifted briefly to what life would be like when he found his parents. He couldn’t wait to introduce them to the _Ghost_ crew.


	344. The Fate of Ephraim and Mira Bridger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder Azadi, Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper during “Legacy”

Kanan watched sadly as Ryder Azadi explained how Ezra’s parents had died. The kid took the news stoically until he learned it was the message he’d beamed out from Lothal’s Imperial comm tower that inspired his parents to lead the prison break in which they’d been killed.

“You know,” Ezra struggled to hold back tears, “they used to say it all the time when I was little. ‘If we don’t stand up, who will?’” With a sob, he turned to Kanan, who wrapped him up in a tight hug. Beside them, Chopper patted Ezra’s knee with one of his manipulators.


	345. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder Azadi, Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper during “Legacy”

Ryder stood, not quite looking at them. “I’ll give you a few moments alone.”

“You don’t have to go,” Kanan began, but the other man had already disappeared through the shelter’s open doorway. He turned his attention back to Ezra. 

“They were alive.” Ezra clutched at Kanan’s shirt, hiding his face against his Master’s shoulder as he cried. “All the time I was living here, when I thought they were dead…if I’d just tried to find them earlier-”

“There was nothing you could do,” Kanan replied, rubbing slow circles on his back to comfort him. “I’m so sorry, Ezra.”


	346. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra after “Legacy”

They stood together gazing at the twin moons over Lothal. After some time lost in their own thoughts, Kanan put an arm around Ezra’s shoulders and guided him toward their ship. “Come on, kid, time for some rest.”

“I’m not tired,” Ezra said, but a moment later he hid a yawn behind his hand.

“Uh-huh.” Kanan spread a bedroll out on the _Phantom’s_ decking. “Just lay down a bit. You need sleep.” 

Ezra tossed him a bedroll. “And you don’t?” 

“Okay,” Kanan smiled, “I’ll try if you will.” 

“Thought there was no try,” Ezra quipped. Soon he was sound asleep.


	347. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder Azadi, Kanan, and Chopper between “Legacy” and “A Princess on Lothal”

Ryder looked up as Kanan entered his makeshift shelter. “How’s Ezra?”

“Still asleep on the _Phantom_. I guess two sleepless nights finally caught up with him,“ he sighed, “plus the news about his parents.“

Ryder pointedly turned his attention to the food he was preparing. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I wish-”

“It’s not your fault,” Kanan put a hand on his shoulder, “and we’re both grateful that you could tell us what happened. At least Ezra doesn’t have to wonder any more.” 

He nodded, but his shoulders slumped further. “Now what?”

“Now,” Kanan turned to Chopper, “we contact Hera.”


	348. A Call to Phoenix Squadron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, Ryder Azadi, and Chopper before “A Princess on Lothal”

Hera smiled hopefully when the transmission connected, but one look at Kanan and her expression became serious. “It’s not good news, is it?”

“No,” he confirmed. “Ezra’s parents are dead, killed by the Empire for leading that big prisoner escape. They saved many lives, but...”

“Given what Ezra’s told us about them, their heroism doesn’t surprise me.” Hera’s eyes flickered to the stranger standing beside him and she tensed. 

Kanan gestured to the man. “Hera, this is Ryder Azadi, former Governor of Lothal and lifelong supporter and friend to Ezra’s parents. Ryder, meet Hera Syndulla, best pilot in the galaxy.”


	349. Keeping On Keeping On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Chopper, and others during “A Princess on Lothal”

Ezra went through the motions of eating the food Ryder gave him. When Kanan told him they had a new mission, he nodded and mumbled a reasonably appropriate response. But as soon as he could manage it, he fled to the fallen stones where he had sensed his parents the night before. Chopper trailed behind him everywhere he went. The droid didn’t say anything, which was unusual, and didn’t get close enough to be touched, but his presence was strangely comforting.

 _My parents are dead_ , Ezra thought numbly. _Why keep fighting if that’s what’s going to happen to us all?_


	350. A Royal Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “A Princess on Lothal”

“Attention, senatorial convoy,“ the Imperial officer’s voice was a mixture of arrogance and unctuousness, “your landing has been granted and fighters will escort you to the Jalath City Depot for processing.”

She could picture him now: reedy, thin-lipped, and ambitious. She’d dealt with his sort before. “This is Princess Leia Organa. I look forward to it, Lieutenant. End transmission.” When the comms clicked off, she smiled. “Well, there’s no turning back now.” Leia looked at the planet below. White clouds swirled, revealing glimpses of azure oceans and pale brown-green plains. “I only hope our friends on Lothal know we’re coming.”


	351. In Search of Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “A Princess on Lothal”

It was a long, boring speeder bike ride to Jalath City. 

“You’re quiet,” Kanan remarked after a while. “It’s probably a stupid question, given everything, but are you okay?”

Ezra focused on the speeder controls in front of him and artlessly changed the subject. “So, who are we meeting anyway?” 

He felt more than heard Kanan sigh behind him, but the Jedi let it go. “All Hera said was they’re Senator Organa’s agent. No code name or phrase.”

Within his Imperial cadet helmet, Ezra frown. “Then how are we supposed to identify them?” 

Kanan shrugged. “I guess they’ll find us?”


	352. Getting Off On the Wrong Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and Princess Leia Organa during “A Princess on Lothal”

Kanan recognized the girl coming down the transport’s ramp and instantly understood why Senator Organa left no instructions about his envoy. “He sent his daughter,” he chuckled.

“Huh?” Ezra continued without waiting for a reply. “Excuse me, miss. Where’s your commander?” 

She eyed him dubiously. “Not much of a welcoming committee.”

 _She doesn’t know who we are._ Kanan removed his helmet. “I’m Kanan. This is Ezra. We’re from Phoenix Squadron-“

Leia looked unimpressed. “I know who you are. And unless you want the deck officer to know too, I suggest you put your helmets on and keep your mouths shut.”


	353. Princess in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Leia, and Kanan during “A Princess on Lothal”

She had to be about his age, but Leia Organa carried herself with the confidence of an adult. She swanned into the depot and began ordering everyone, including he and Kanan, around. She was pushy, arrogant, and rude; but, as much as Ezra resented it, he begrudgingly admitted her approach was effective. 

Kanan didn’t seem to have any problems with the Princess’s tactics. He followed the young woman’s lead without question, responding to her orders with a cheerful “Yes, Ma’am!” or “At once, Princess.” 

“You heard her,” Kanan nudged Ezra in the side, “hurry up, Cadet!”

Ezra grimaced but obeyed.


	354. Away From the Action Doesn’t Mean Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and Chopper during “A Princess on Lothal”

“Halt!” 

Ryder reached for his blaster but froze. The four stormtroopers had him surrounded. 

“Drop the weapon,” one said as the others approached slowly. He did as they ordered. While they shackled his wrists, Ryder wondered how they’d found him. He snarled when he realized they must have followed Ezra and Kanan. 

Chopper observed everything from behind a large boulder and immediately called Ezra. 

The boy’s voice was loud in the quiet clearing. “Yeah, what is it, Chopper?”

“ _Come back now! There are stormtrooper here._ ” 

“Hey you!” Chopper swiveled to see a trooper pointing at him. 

“ _Oh no_ ,” he whined.


	355. A Timely Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “A Princess on Lothal”

“What happened here?” Hera took Kanan’s chin and turned his face to see his bruised cheek. 

He winced. “Zeb decided on some extra realism to sell the Princess’s escape and punched Ezra and me. _Hard_.” He stepped back and she released him. “It’s fine.”

“Speaking of the Princess,” Hera looked around, “where is she?”

“Talking with Ezra. I thought, since they’re around the same age, she might get through to him more than I’ve been able to today. Maybe...bring him some comfort?”

“It’s a good idea. Now, we’ve just got to figure out a way to steal our cruisers.”


	356. Three Pilots for Three Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Leia, Hera, Sabine, Ryder, Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper during “A Princess on Lothal”

“Okay, let’s go over it.” Kanan pointed at the holo-projection. “Ezra, the Princess, and I will drop Ryder, Sabine, and Chopper here. Then we’ll land the _Phantom_ beside the transports and distract the stormtroopers.” 

“You’ll need three pilots,” Leia pointed out.

“And we’ve got them.” Hera nodded to Sabine. “Sabine can take the first ship, Kanan the second, and Ezra can take the third.” 

Kanan frowned. “I know you’ve been training Ezra, but that Hammerhead is a lot bigger than what he’s used to.”

“I’ll fly it,” Ryder interjected. When they turned to stare, he shrugged. “Gotta get off-world somehow.”


	357. Leading the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Leia during “A Princess on Lothal”

Ezra watched Leia discuss the plan with the _Ghost_ crew. She was nothing like he’d thought when they’d first met. Sure she was confident, but he could tell it was born out of experience, despite her age. She was quick thinking, which sometimes made her impatient and sharp with others. But she had a good heart and was relentless in fighting for what she felt was right.

He definitely liked her. 

“Time to go,” he said. “Ready to be escorted to your ships, Princess?”

“Escorted?” She grinned. “No, you can follow my lead.”

Ezra grinned back. “I’d expect nothing less.”


	358. As If From the Legends of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder, Chopper, and Kanan during “A Princess on Lothal”

Ryder was hunched over the second gravity lock when he heard footfalls behind him. Turning, he spotted a stormtrooper running his direction and reached for his blaster. 

The trooper pulled out a cylindrical device and Chopper immediate began bumping into Ryder’s legs, forcing him backward. “ _Don’t shoot! It’s Kanan_ ,” the droid yelled. 

Sure enough, he heard Kanan’s voice come from the stormtrooper’s helmet as he sprinted past. “Unlock that ship!” 

Without breaking stride, Kanan ignited his lightsaber. Ryder gapped, hardly believing his eyes. “He’s a Jedi. How is that possible?”

“ _Hurry up_ ,” Chopper bumped him again. “ _Our time's running out!_ ”


	359. New Rebels on Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder, Kanan, and Ezra after “A Princess on Lothal”

“Sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah,” Ryder chuckled as he walked down the _Ghost’s_ ramp. “With you lot gone and causing trouble all over the Outer Rim, the Empire won’t have as much reason to focus on Lothal. I’ll lay low for a bit, see if I can recruit some old friends to the cause.” He turned to grin at Kanan and Ezra. “Then, we’ll get their attention.”

“Be careful,” Kanan said.

“I will, and Ezra?” He gave the boy a small salute. “I’ll do your parents proud, I promise.”

Ezra nodded and waved. “May the Force be with you, Ryder.”


	360. A Difficult Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper before “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

“This is bad, Kanan,” Ezra yelled, panicked.

“Just focus on covering our escape,” he replied from the _Ghost’s_ pilot's chair. “How you doin’, Spectre-4?”

“There’s a lot of fighters,” came the reply from the cannon turret, “it’s like they were expecting us.”

“They probably were,” Kanan muttered. He heard Chopper roll into the cockpit behind him. “Are the supplies secure?”

“ _Yes, because I do my job_.” A blast hit the starboard side. “ _How about doing yours?_ ”

“Just get on the forward guns!”

“ _I wish Hera was here_ ,” the droid grumbled. 

“Yeah well, she’s an officer now, she’s got other responsibilities.”


	361. Trying to Make Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Fenn Rau during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

“Well that depends,” Fenn Rau said cautiously over the ships’ comms, “who is asking?”

“Those who would stand with Concord Dawn-” Hera paused, debating her next words. It was a risk but Kanan was right, they needed to at least try diplomacy. “…against the Empire.” 

“So you’re the rebels I’ve heard about.” The Mandalorian’s voice was icy now. “How unfortunate for you.”

“You haven’t heard what we have to say,” Hera continued calmly. There was still a chance to salvage this. 

“I don’t need to. Out here, I act in the name the Empire.” The Mandalorian ships immediately opened fire.


	362. Jedi Training on the Liberator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

“Come on,” Kanan said, “Commander Sato only gave us permission to use this part of the _Liberator_ for an hour.”

Ezra looked down the empty corridor. “Why are we here?”

“Because it’s the longest uninterrupted space in the fleet.” Kanan smiled. “Today’s training will involve me Force-pushing you past a blast door connector and then you Force-pulling me through the next one.” 

Ezra gaped at him. “You can’t be serious! What if I drop you or smash you into a wall?”

Kanan shrugged. “Don’t do that and we won’t have to find out.” He took up his position. “Ready? Go!”


	363. On a Hope and Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Sabine, Finn Rau, and others during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Phoenix-2 took advantage of the space she’d created for them and jumped into hyperspace, but Sabine’s ship remained ahead of her. “Get going, Sabine!”

“Not without you!”

“Just go,” Hera yelled. “I’ll be right behind you!” She saw the remaining Mandalorian ships converging on them and barely had time to feel relief when Sabine’s ship making the jump. Hera’s A-Wing was hit twice from behind as Fenn Rau flew straight at her, firing his laser cannons. 

The A-Wing shook from multiple impacts. Screaming in pain, Hera hit the hyperdrive controls and prayed to whoever was listening she’d make it home.


	364. Warnings in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and Commander Sato during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Kanan smiled as he put a hand on Ezra’s shoulder. “Good job.”

“Yeah,” Ezra smiled back, “I’m starting to get a feel for it.”

“Your powers are growing. Just be mindful of your thoughts and feelings. The Dark Side of the Force is seductive, particularly when you’re not paying attention-“ Kanan stumbled, barely avoiding falling as he clutched his head.

Ezra reached out to steady his Master. “What’s wrong?”

“Hera,” he gasped. “Something bad's happened” Kanan’s communicator beeped and he answered it with shaking hands.

“Kanan,” Commander Sato’s voice was stern, “we’ve received a distress call from Phoenix-1’s squadron.”


	365. The Wounded Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ezra during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Sabine stormed in as soon as the airlock opened and nearly knocked down the waiting Ezra. “Where is she? Is she alive?”

“They’re bringing Hera’s ship in through cargo bay 2.” He ran to keep up as she strode ahead. “Kanan’s meeting them there.” Ezra’s voice got quiet. “What happened? Hera’s the best pilot I’ve ever seen. How did someone manage to do this?”

“They ambushed us,” Sabine replied angrily, clenching her fists. “Wouldn’t listen when Hera told them we came in peace. Killed Phoenix-3 and Phoenix-4.” She shook her head. “I should have stayed. I should have protected her.”


	366. A Family Waits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

“Kanan!” Sabine ran when she spotted him, Ezra following close behind her. “How is she?”

“Alive, but wounded.” The meddroid pushed the stretcher carrying the unconscious Hera into the medical unit, past Zeb and Chopper who were waiting outside. Kanan patted the Lasat’s shoulder with one hand and rested his other hand on the droid’s dome. “We don’t know how bad it is yet.”

“Only one family member may accompany the patient,” intoned the meddroid. 

“That’s me.” Kanan turned back to study the _Ghost_ crew’s worried faces. “She’ll be alright. Trust me.” He stepped through and the doors closed behind him.


	367. Lives on the Edge of a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

“She’ll be alright…”

Kanan’s shoulders slumped after the medbay doors closed. He’d projected confidence for the kids’ sake, but he wasn’t sure it was true. He moved out of the way to let the meddroid do its work and, as the extent of Hera’s injuries were revealed, his worry deepened. 

Closing his eyes, he reached out to her in the Force. _I’m here Hera. You and Sabine are safe, just…come back to us, my love. We need you._

“The surgery was successful,” the droid chirped. “She will live.” 

Kanan smiled in relief, opening his eyes to blink back tears.


	368. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Kanan, and Chopper during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

“Just get in, Chopper,” Kanan said, glaring at the reluctant droid. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Sabine slipped past them both and into the _Phantom_. Opening the maintenance hatch in the decking, she lowered herself inside the ship’s systems and quietly closed the hatch. It was a tight and uncomfortable fit, but Sabine bore it gladly. 

_I’m not letting Kanan go alone,_ she thought, hearing his footsteps above her. _He needs me whether he admits it or not. Besides,_ she snarled within the darkness of her helmet, _I owe Finn Rau for what he did to Hera...and he’ll pay._


	369. What We Owe to the Present and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper and Kanan during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

“ _This is a terrible idea,_ ” Chopper complained from the droid placement on top of the _Phantom_. “ _They shot Hera down and she’s a much better pilot than you. You have lost your mind._ ” 

“I can hear you,” Kanan said, annoyed. “And yes, I know what I’m doing. Just program the nav computer.” He busied himself with the ship’s controls, trying to focus on the mission, but Kanan’s thoughts kept drifting back to Hera. He longed to stay with her, but if there was any chance to recruit Fenn Rau he had to take it. He owed the man that much.


	370. Left Behind to Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Hera during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Ezra sat by Hera’s bedside and worried. 

He worried about Hera, of course. She’d yet to wake up from surgery and, while the meddriod promised she’d recover, who could be sure? He worried about Kanan and Sabine on their mission to the Mandalorians. He hoped he’d done the right thing not telling his Master about Sabine’s plan, but Ezra agreed with her: Kanan needed backup from someone…always. 

Ezra took Hera’s hand gently. With the grief over his parents’ deaths still fresh, he tried to picture losing Kanan, Hera, and Sabine now. He grimaced. He couldn’t allow that to happen.


	371. The Power of Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Kanan, and Chopper during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Sabine leaned against the _Phantom’s_ pilot’s chair. “Have I mentioned how much I hate this?”

“A few times,” Kanan sighed, “and I’m not happy you’re here rather than safe with the fleet, so we’ll both have to compromise.”

“But will they?” She pointed out the viewport to the base on the moon ahead of them. “They seemed pretty against it before. What’re you gonna do, use some kind of Jedi mind trick on them?”

“I’m going to talk to them.” 

“They’re Mandalorians, Kanan! They only respect strength in combat.”

Kanan squared his shoulders. “I’ll find another way to reach them.”


	372. The Debt of a Veteran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Finn Rau during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Kanan didn’t like talking about events from Caleb Dume’s life, but it helped that he and the Mandalorian had never met in person during the Third Battle of Mygeeto. “You and your Skull Squadron flew into the Separatist fire over and over to cover us. You saved our lives.”

Fenn Rau groaned and rolled his eyes. “That was a long time ago. I was younger and more reckless then. To be honest, I don’t see what that has to do with you being here.”

“You gave me a chance to live that day. Now I’d like to return the favor. ”


	373. Allies or Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn Rau and Kanan during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Fenn Rau blinked in surprise at Kanan’s words before narrowing his eyes. “Is that a threat, Jedi?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Kanan replied, calmly sipping his drink. “We were allies once, we could be allies again.”

“Why,” Rau scoffed. “What’s in it for us? Surely you didn’t come here, risking your life despite what I did to your compatriots, on the thin hope of renewing old, short-lived partnerships?” 

“Why not? Rebellions are built on hope.”

“I prefer credits,” Rau replied, “and military strength, which clearly your rebel fleet lacks. I’m tempted to hand you over to the Empire myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to _Rogue One_ for this one, but I couldn't resist.


	374. Plan B is for Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Sabine moved methodically through the grounded ships while keeping an eye out for Mandalorian guards. _They’re on edge tonight_ , she thought, dodging behind one Fang fighter to avoid a patrol. _Must expect reprisals_ , she grinned, _and I’m happy to deliver them_.

 _Assuming Kanan gives the signal_ , she added, placing the first of many bombs. While the peaceful, collaborative approach was very much the Jedi’s style, she’d expected a bit more anger about Hera’s near-death experience. _Oh well, I can get revenge for both of us and Hera_. 

Having mined all but the farthest ship, Sabine tried to back away slowly…


	375. Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine during "The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Sabine eyed the Mandalorians surrounding her. “I came here to settle a score, and I invoke the code to seek justice through single combat.”

“No one has invoked the code since the Empire took over,” one replied. 

She holstered her blasters. “Well, who’s in charge here? The Empire or Mandalore?”

“Just shoot her,” another Mandalorian sneered, “she’s clearly lying.”

“But she may not be,” the first Mandalorian holstered his weapons as well. “Keep her covered, we’ll let the Protector decide.”

Sabine grinned. This was what she’d hoped for. Kanan wouldn’t like it, but it was their best chance of surviving.


	376. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Sabine, and Finn Rau during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

“Sabine,” Kanan pleaded, “you make this choice and, win or lose, the Empire is going to be all of this system and the fleet.”

 _Oh for the love of…_ “Kanan,” Sabine said, a warning in her voice and her eyes locked on Fenn Rau, “you need to stop talking now.” She didn’t have time to argue with him, not when the next few seconds would determine whether they both lived or died. 

The two combatants studied each other, hands hovering over their blasters. Rau reached for his first, but Sabine was faster and shot the weapon out of his hand.


	377. Not Quite the Plan, But It Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Kanan, Chopper, and Finn Rau during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

“Kanan,” Sabine jumped onboard the hovering _Phantom_ , “how’s the plan going?” 

She heard a scrambling noise followed by the sound of wind. “Just get up here,” he yelled back.

“Okay. Hold on.” Putting away her hand-held communicator, she said, “Can you track that ship, Chopper?”

“ _For you? Anything._ ” 

Within moments, they were flying past Fenn Rau’s smoking and heavily damaged fighter. Sabine opened the hatch and stared as Kanan, standing on top of the ship, grabbed the unconscious Rau and jumped backward with him into the _Phantom_. 

“When you set your mind to something,” Sabine laughed, “you’re kind of frightening.”


	378. In Service of a Good Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Ezra during “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Hera groaned and began to stir. 

“Hera?” Ezra clutched her hand, willing her to open her eyes. When she did, he sighed with relief. “Good, you’re awake!”

“Ezra?” Her voice was weak. “What happened?”

“You were shot down by the Protectors of Concord Dawn. Kanan and Sabine have gone off to destroy their ships so we can safely use their territory as a hyperspace route.”

“Have they?” She looked at him steadily. “Are you sure? That doesn’t sound like Kanan.”

“But he said-“ Ezra blinked. “Wait, he lied?”

She chuckled, then winced. “For a good cause.” 

“That’s...” Ezra grinned, “impressive.”


	379. Family Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Sabine, and Kanan during/after “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Hera gave her a small smile. “Sabine, you’re sounding more like a Jedi than a Mandalorian.”

“Well, I guess I’ve just been raised right.” She glanced at Kanan, who smiled proudly. “This way we get the hyperspace route we need without sacrificing the chance to recruit the Protectors in the future.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” Kanan gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Hera, you should have seen her. Sabine was pretty amazing.” 

“Me? You single-handedly dismantled a fighter in flight while standing on top of it!”

Hera grinned fondly at them. “I can’t wait to hear all about it.”


	380. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Hera, and Kanan after “The Protector of Concord Dawn”

Sabine looked from Hera to Kanan and stood. “I’m sure you two have plenty of… _other_ things to talk about.” Giving her hand a final squeeze, Sabine left the medbay.

Kanan sat beside Hera. “How’re you feeling?”

“Awful, but I’ll survive. Seems you impressed both Ezra and Sabine today.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Ezra?”

“You lied well enough to fool him.”

“Oh.” Kanan chuckled. “Not sure that’s how the Master/Padawan relationship is supposed to work.”

“Perhaps not, but they love you.” 

He looked down, suddenly serious. “And I love you.”

Hera smiled and closed her eyes drowsily. “I know.”


	381. Looking for a New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan before “Legends of the Lasat”

“So,” Ezra tried to glimpse the _Phantom’s_ controls over Kanan’s shoulder, “where to this time?”

“Hera’s been reviewing planets for a new Phoenix Squadron base while she recovers. We’re checking those potential locations.”

Ezra folded his arms. “Anything’s better than being cooped up on the ship. I miss Garel.”

Kanan chuckled. “That’s part of the reason I volunteered us. Figured we both needed to stretch our legs. Plus, if there’s time, we can get in some training.”

“Yay.” Ezra sounded less than enthusiastic. 

The ship came out of hyperspace above a vibrantly green planet. “Chopper,” Kanan called, “take us in.”


	382. Hidden Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper before “Legends of the Lasat”

“Wow,” Ezra touched a gigantic leaf, “this place is amazing. Are there people here?”

“Ideally no.” Kanan closed the _Phantom’s_ hatch. “If the Empire finds us, we don’t want to endanger civilians.” He glanced up. “Stay with the ship, Chop. Monitor for signals or approaching ships. Just because this place is supposed to be uninhabited doesn’t mean it is.” 

Ezra walked further into the jungle. “Yeah, anything could be hiding in here.”

Somewhere close by a lightsaber ignited. 

“Who says we’re hiding?” Grinning, the Seventh Sister stepped out, followed by the Fifth Brother.

Ezra took a hasty step back. “Kanan!”


	383. Two vs Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, the Seventh Sister, and the Fifth Brother before “Legends of the Lasat”

“Get ready to take off,” Kanan yelled to Chopper as he ignited his lightsaber. Running toward the sounds of fighting, he found the Inquisitors trying to surround his apprentice. He Force-pushed the Fifth Brother backward and, with gritted teeth, swung his weapon to block the Seventh Sister’s next attack. 

“Hello again.” She smiled, sliding her blade across his. “We didn’t get to finish our fight, did we? And Ahsoka Tano isn’t here to save you now.”

The Fifth Brother recovered quickly, slicing downward towards Kanan’s back. Ezra rushed to his Master’s side, blocking the blow. “Who says we need her?”


	384. Debating Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, the Seventh Sister, and the Fifth Brother before “Legends of the Lasat”

Side by side, Kanan and Ezra retreated using the dense vegetation to prevent the Inquisitors from flanking them. Once they reached the clearing, Kanan gestured with his free hand. “Get to the ship.”

Ezra didn’t move. “I’m not leaving you.”

“How sweet,” the Seventh Sister cooed. “Don’t worry, my brave boy, once we’ve dispatched your old teacher, we’ll get you a better one.”

“You already offered that,” Ezra staggered under a quick succession of blows, but recovered, “the answer’s still no.” 

“They’re stalling us.” Kanan kicked the Seventh Sister, gaining some space. “Ezra! Do as I say and be ready.”


	385. Testing a Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, Chopper, the Seventh Sister, and the Fifth Brother before “Legends of the Lasat”

The _Phantom_ took off, hovering just above the ground. Reluctantly, Ezra ran to it and leapt onboard. 

“Do you really think you can take us both,” the Fifth Brother growled as he and the Seventh Sister closed in on Kanan.

“No,” he replied bluntly. “Ezra, now!” Trusting to their bond, he pushed out with the Force. A second later, he felt Ezra join him. The Inquisitors attacked, only to have their blades rebound off an invisible shield. 

“Weren’t expecting that, were you?” Sweating with exertion, Kanan jumped backward into the _Phantom_. “Get us out of here, Chop, fast as possible.”


	386. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before “Legends of the Lasat”

“Well, well, well,” the boisterous voice stopped Ezra in his tracks, “if it isn’t my old friend, Ezra.”

“Hondo?” He stared, the supply run Hera had sent him on forgotten. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, of course!” Hondo leaned in and said, “You know I had to wait quite some time to speak with you alone.” Chopper wheeled around Ezra to bump hard against Hondo. “Except for your loud, annoying droid, that is. Ezra my boy, I have work for you.”

“We aren’t partners, remember?”

“Not criminal work.” The pirate grinned. “I am in need of heroes.”


	387. Refugees and Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _Ghost_ crew during “Legends of the Lasat”

Zeb gaped at the fugitives as the Imperials led them out of the shipping crate. “They’re…my people! They’re Lasat!” 

He attacked, punching the nearest stormtrooper and moving on instinct more than conscious decision. Blaster fire followed immediately as Hera and Kanan backed his play without question. Sabine and Ezra finished off the last of the threats. 

_How is this possible_ , Zeb thought. _No one else survived! I was the last, I was so sure of it-_

But perhaps he was wrong? Perhaps there were other Lasat scattered across the galaxy, waiting to be discovered by him or the Empire?


	388. Secrets Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb, Ezra, Hera, and Kanan during “Legends of the Lasat”

Ezra turned to him. “I didn’t know you were a captain.”

“He never told any of us,” Hera said, sadly.

Zeb exchanged a look with Kanan. If the Jedi hadn’t told Hera about Zeb’s past then he truly hadn’t told anyone, just as he’d promised when Zeb had first joined the crew. He felt a rush of mixed emotions: gratitude to his friend, guilt for hiding his past from the others, and relief at knowing he wasn’t the last of his kind. 

But he said none of this out loud. “It was so long ago,” he shrugged, “I…I forgot.”


	389. Corridor Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, Gron, and Chava the Wise during “Legends of the Lasat”

“This is great,” Kanan dodged blaster bolts before returning fire, “we’re caught in a crossfire.”

Hera shot back from the limited shelter of a doorway. “How’d they find us so quickly?”

“Does it matter?” Ezra stunned two stormtroopers advancing from the opposite side of the corridor. “We gotta get out of here!”

Kanan ducked as Sabine tossed an explosive past him. “I’m open to suggestions!”

Doors started closing in the corridor, isolating the stormtroopers away from the Rebels.

“Another rescue by Hondo Ohnaka!” 

“Thanks, Hondo,” Ezra replied into the transmitter. “We owe you one.” 

“No, we don’t,” Kanan yelled back.


	390. Prophecies of the Ashla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Kanan during “Legends of the Lasat”

Zeb sighed. “Better go make sure they don’t drive that kid crazy.” As he left the cockpit, Kanan joined him. 

“Ezra’s fine. What’s going on with you? You’ve finally found more of your own people, but you don’t seem happy about it.”

Zeb looked away. “So many Lasat died during the attack, including the royal family, my friends, my kin…”

Kanan touched Zeb’s arm. “I remember.”

“There were prophecies then too. People like Chava telling us everything would be fine because we were ‘protected by Ashla.’” He pushed past, heading for the lounge. “We both saw how that turned out.”


	391. Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hondo and Kallus during “Legends of the Lasat”

Onboard the Imperial cruiser, Hondo nudged the stormtroopers guarding him. “So...my fee?”

“You will give me the device and surrender the frequency used to track the rebels,” Kallus stalked across the bridge and glared down at him, “and I won’t have you executed as a collaborator.”

“That is an interesting suggestion, I admire your strong negotiating skills.” Hondo paused, seeming to consider it. “Fine.” He reached into his pocket.

At a gesture from Kallus, the troopers aimed their rifles at him. “Slowly.” 

“Given the persuasiveness of your arguments,” Hondo cautiously handed over the transmitter, "take it with my compliments.”


	392. Searching for Lira San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Sabine during “Legends of the Lasat”

“That was…interesting.” Sabine sat in the co-pilot’s chair. “Do you buy that ritual?”

In the seat beside her, Hera shrugged. “They clearly believe it. And while jumping into uncharted space is dangerous, if it’ll help them find their home I’m willing to risk it.” 

“But prophecies?”

“Think about the kinds of things Ezra and Kanan can do,” Hera countered. “Are their Jedi skills that different?”

“Maybe not.” Sabine folded her arms across her chest. “Don’t get me wrong, I hope we find Lira San. But if we don’t,” she glanced towards the crew quarters, “Zeb’s going to be heartbroken.”


	393. The Many Faces of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, Gron, and Chava the Wise during “Legends of the Lasat”

“I don’t know what happened, Kanan.” Zeb glanced across to where Gron and Chava stood chanting together. “When my bo-rifle interacted with the light and the map, I knew which planet was Lira San.”

Ezra looked at Kanan. “Did…Zeb just use the Force?”

“Maybe? Many cultures and species have ways of interacting with the Force differently than we Jedi. Perhaps the purpose of the ritual is to open participants to hearing the Ashla?” He turned to Zeb. “And it could explain a lot, like why the Empire attacked your world.”

Zeb frowned, unsure how he felt about this possibility.


	394. The Child of Lasan Leads the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra during “Legends of the Lasat”

Hera shielded her eyes from the energy dancing across the _Ghost’s_ controls. “Zeb?” 

“Trust me, Hera.” Closing his eyes, he searched for a path through the star cluster. Zeb stabbed the bo-rifle against the control panel and the ship began moving. 

Ezra stepped forward. “Is he-“

“I think so,” Kanan replied. 

“We should help him.”

His Master nodded and they placed their hands on Zeb’s back, lending their strength in the Force to his. Under their combined protection, the _Ghost_ was safe from both the anomaly and the Empire’s attacks. 

“I see it,” Zeb yelled at last, “the way through!”


	395. Flying on Fumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Sabine before “The Call”

Hearing movement, Kanan looked up from the caf maker. “Shutting everything down?”’

Sabine nodded and started a circuit of the room, turning off every device. “Hera’s orders. As low as we are on fuel, we have to save every scrap. You?”

He held up his cup. “If I’m going to have to sit in that turret waiting who knows how long, I need something hot to drink. It’s freezing up there.”

“It’s going to get worse unless we get a lead on that refinery.” Leaving the room, Sabine turned out the lights.

“Hey,” Kanan complained, suddenly left in the dark.


	396. Song of the Purrgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Zeb, and Kanan during “The Call”

It was distant at first and so quiet Ezra barely noticed, especially with all his attention focused on how cold his hands were. Slowly it grew closer until…

“Does anyone hear that noise,” he asked over the _Ghost’s_ comm. 

“Only thing I hear is my brain freezing,” Zeb complained. 

“There.” Ezra looked around in the nose gun. “The noise, I hear it again. It’s getting louder.” 

“I don’t see anything out here,” Kanan replied. “What does it sound like, Ezra?”

He tried to put it into words. It was like a song, but plaintive and wordless. “It’s hard to describe…”


	397. A Difference of Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “The Call”

“Now see, if we shot at the purrgil, we wouldn’t have had-” Kanan heard a beep and stared at the turret controls. “Hera? Did you just turn off my comms? Zeb? Sabine? Ezra?” 

Nothing but silence greeted him. 

“We’ll see about that.” He headed down the ladder, grinning. As the door to the cockpit swished open, Kanan resumed the conversation. “As I was saying, it’s a good thing we didn’t waste energy shooting at the purrgil.” 

Hera replied in her most unimpressed voice. “I heard you the first time.”

“Perhaps they’re here to help us?”

She snorted. “That’s very unlikely.”


	398. Still Work to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, Chopper, and Sabine during “The Call”

Chopper fired his rocket booster, slowing he and Sabine down until they landed safely on the catwalk. Kanan used a Force push to accomplish the same result and landed almost silently nearby. 

Ezra tried to follow his Master’s example, but nothing happened. _Oh come on_ , he thought, beginning to panic, _I could do this yesterday_. Nothing worked. 

Yelling, he fell past the walkway, but Kanan caught him with the Force. 

“I’m gonna have to work on that,” Ezra said breathlessly once he joined them.

It was impossible to tell Kanan’s expression through his mask. “I’m gonna make sure you do.”


	399. Defending the Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “The Call”

The miners fired on the _Ghost_ from the refinery building even as their TIE fighters circled around for an attack. 

Kanan ran forward, jumped on a shipping crate, and used his momentum to somersault onto the _Ghost_. Lightsaber ignited, he did his best to defend the ship. “We’ve got fighters.” Kanan turned to the cannon placement where he’d left his Padawan. “Ezra?” But the weapon stood silent and there was no sign of the boy. “Ezra! Where are you?” Kanan deflected more fire, his voice becoming frantic. “Ezra, come in?! I’m getting no response. Does anyone have eyes on Spectre-6?”


	400. A Deep Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “The Call”

Ezra woke from his fall to find himself laying on top of a purrgil. He tried to take a breath but choked on the gasses from the fuel. Wheezing, he reached for his helmet which slid as the creature moved and fell further away. 

He collapsed forward, landing face first. Looking directly into the gigantic space whale’s eye, he gasped, “Help…help me.” Ezra used the Force to brush against the creature’s thoughts and glimpsed hyperspace and all its mysteries. Within his mind he heard a wordless voice as the purrgil asked for help. 

“I understand. Let us…help you.”


	401. Ezra and the Purrgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “The Call”

Ezra felt Kanan join him as he put a hand on the Great Purrgil’s head. _Thank you_ , he thought, using his bond with the creature. _Those people won’t hurt you any more_. 

As the purrgil pulled away, Kanan said, “That was pretty impressive, kid.” 

“It was amazing, Kanan!” Ezra followed his Master to the airlock. Once inside, they both took off their helmets. 

“Did they speak to you?”

“Yes, although…it wasn’t words exactly. It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever experienced. I could see what they were thinking.”

Kanan nodded. “You must have established a deep connection.”

“I guess so…”


	402. Artistic Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Sabine after “The Call”

Kanan looked at the helmet. Frowning, he turned to Sabine and pushed it into her hands. “Put it back like it was.” 

“But it was ugly!” Sabine studied the brown and black image of a Lothcat painted on the front of the helmet. “Perhaps not my best work, but I was trying for something more subtle.”

Kanan raised his eyebrows. “That’s subtle?” 

“Muted color palette. Only partially painted.” Sabine nodded. “For me, that’s practically subdued.”

He rubbed his forehead. “Usually when I wear the helmet I’m disguised as a stormtrooper. I can’t use it for that like this. Fix it!”


	403. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “Homecoming”

Hera watched in horror as Phoenix-2 was hit by oncoming fire. The A-wing exploded. 

“Phoenix Squadron,” she said solemnly to the remaining ships, “jump now.” Once the _Ghost_ was in hyperspace, Hera closed her eyes and hit the wall beside the console with her fist.

“You’ll break something doing that,” Kanan observed, entering the cockpit. Taking her hand, he ran his fingers across her knuckles, ostensibly to check for damage. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m their leader, they’re my responsibility.” Shaking her head, Hera pulled away. “I need to report to Sato.”

“I’d like to stay, if you’ll let me.”


	404. Mounting Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Sato, and Kanan during “Homecoming”

The hologram buzzed to life, projecting a small version of Commander Sato into the space between them. “Captain Syndulla. Mission report?”

“We delivered the supplies on schedule and the transport got away,” she met Kanan’s eyes briefly, “but the Empire was waiting for us. We lost Phoenix-2 and Phoenix-6.”

Sato grimaced. “Some losses are inevitable in a struggle like this, but this amount and frequency is very worrying.”

“At best, our squadron is at half strength. We’re not just losing fighters,” Hera leaned forward to rest her head in her hand, “we’re losing pilots faster than we can replace them.”


	405. Hera’s History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra during “Homecoming”

“What’s wrong with Ryloth,” Ezra asked.

Sighing, Kanan stared after Hera. “It’s Hera’s home planet, where her family is.”

“That’s a problem?”

“Her father, Cham Syndulla, is a famous rebel leader, but they have a difficult relationship and haven’t spoken in years.”

“Why?”

Kanan rubbed a hand over his hair. “He thinks she should have stayed to support the fight to free Ryloth rather than flying off to help the greater rebellion. And…he still sees her as a child, not the amazing pilot and leader we all know her to be.”

Ezra frowned. “That’s really sad.”

“Yes, it is.” 


	406. Strained Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Cham Syndulla during “Homecoming”

Hera leaned against the comms array in her room with her head down and shoulders hunched. She dreaded this conversation, but there wasn’t another choice. They needed someplace to land their ships and if they couldn’t find a base, a carrier was the next best option. 

“Just keep calm,” she reminded herself. “Focus on the task at hand and, if he tries to bait you, ignore it. Remember: this is for the cause.” She reached forward to make the call. As it connected, Hera straightened and squared her shoulders. 

Arms folded, her father regarded her cautiously. “Hera. This is unexpected.”


	407. A Meeting a Long Time in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Cham Syndulla during “Homecoming”

“Father,” she began coolly, “we need to talk.”

“Are you calling to say you’ve remembered your duty to your people at last?” 

_Focus on the mission._ “No,” Hera sighed. “I’m calling to propose a joint strike. Commander Sato says there’s an Imperial carrier above Ryloth. You want to be rid of it and we need someplace to land our ships. Everyone wins.”

“I’m…open to discussing this. When will you be coming home?” 

“Why don’t you come to us? I’m sending coordinates.” 

“If that’s what’s required to see my daughter after years of silence,” Cham replied stiffly, “so be it.”


	408. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Ezra during “Homecoming”

Afterwards, Hera rejoined Kanan and Ezra in the cockpit. “They’re coming to us for a briefing. Should be here in one standard day.”

“And we’ll be ready.” Kanan caught Ezra’s arm and pulled him out of the room. “Right, Ezra?”

“Right,” he said brightly to Hera, only to frown at Kanan when the door closed behind them. “What are you doing?”

“Go get cleaned up.”

Ezra looked himself over. “I am clean.”

Kanan shot him an exasperated glare. “Just do what I say, for once.”

His Padawan threw up his hands and stomped off towards his cabin. “Fine! Sure. Whatever.”


	409. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Homecoming”

Kanan brushed his hands through his hair before pulling it back into a tight ponytail. He trimmed his beard and brushed off his newly cleaned clothes. Checking his reflection in the fresher mirror, he tried to give a confident grin. The result looked exactly like he felt: nervous, bordering on queasy. 

“Come on, Jarrus,” he said, after a few calming breaths, “you can do this. You’re one of the last Jedi. You’ve faced Sith and Inquisitors, you can survive meeting Hera’s father for the first time.” 

_But what if he realizes I’m not good enough for her_ , his insecurities whispered.


	410. Tension and Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Cham, Kanan, Numa, Gobi Glie, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb during “Homecoming”

Even the non-Force users felt the rising tension in the room. 

“We need each other,” Kanan said, breaking the silence. 

_Playing peacemaker again, love_ , Hera thought, her fondness for him temporarily overriding her annoyance with her father’s stubborn arrogance. 

Kanan caught her eye. “Cham’s intel,” he turned to stare down her father, “Hera’s plan. This works, we all win.”

Cham consulted with Numa and Gobi. “Very well.” His eyes swept past Hera with chilly indifference, warming only when they landed on Kanan. “With Jedi on our side, how can we fail?” 

While she tried to appear calm, Hera’s anger seethed.


	411. Needing Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Chopper during “Homecoming”

Hera itched to leave the briefing, worried she might say something that would endanger the mission.

“You alright,” Kanan whispered. 

“I’m fine, just got work to do. I’ll be on the _Ghost_ if anyone needs me.” She glanced at the Twi'leks. “Make sure someone watches our ‘friends.’” Stalking quickly from the holographic chamber, she headed straight for her cabin. As soon as the door closed, Hera let out a yell of frustration. “That man!”

The door opened again and Chopper rolled in making concerned noises. 

“I’m fine, Chop.” She patted the droid. “Let’s…take a look at your systems, hmmm?”


	412. A Daughter’s Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Chopper during “Homecoming”

“Just like always,” Hera pulled out her bag of tools, “my father swaggers in trying to take over everything.” She laughed derisively. “‘The Liberator of Ryloth’ speaks and the rest of us should blindly follow. No one has ever had a good idea but him, certainly not me.”

Chopper beeped sympathetically. 

“Then there’s what he’s doing with Kanan.” She waived a tool. “Flattering him. He's up to something there. Granted, Kanan wasn’t helping with all his bowing and fawning.” She sat on the floor beside the droid. “It’ll be over soon, then we never have to see my father again.”


	413. Awkward Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Cham during “Homecoming”

“If you’ll come this way, sir-”

“How exactly did you meet my daughter?”

Kanan froze at the interruption. But Cham was studying him expectantly, so he stammered, “On one of her early missions for the rebellion-“

“Missions,” Cham scoffed. “That seems a generous description, Master Jedi.”

“Not…really,” Kanan frowned, “she not only gathered intel on Imperial surveillance, but she helped save a planet from destruction.” He shrugged. “Plus recruiting me.” 

“That is something, I suppose,” He clapped Kanan on the back, “but I despair when I think of how much more good both of you could do on Ryloth.”


	414. Needing Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Chopper, and Ezra during “Homecoming”

“Hera,” Ezra asked hesitantly. “Can I come in?”

She sighed. “Yes.” Returning to her repairs on Chopper’s optics, Hera didn’t look up when the door opened. “Did Kanan send you to check on me?”

“No." Ezra sat beside her on the floor. "He’s giving your father a tour of the ship, but he’s worried about you. We all are.”

“I’m fine, it’s just…” she paused, trying to find the right words, “families are difficult.”

“Don’t I know it.”

She squeezed his arm sympathetically and he gave her a small smile. “Can I help? With the repairs,” he added quickly. 

“Sure.”


	415. Family of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Ezra, Chopper, and Cham during “Homecoming”

“…Once my mother was killed in the resistance,” Hera kept her eyes on her tools, “Ryloth’s freedom became the most important thing for him.”

She felt Ezra study her. “More important than family?” 

With his typical, impeccable timing, her father interrupted them. “It’s almost time-”

Hera remained where she was as Ezra stood to leave. When she glanced at him, he smiled warmly. “Well, there’s nothing more important to me.” 

Hera smiled back, grateful for his support. It was good to know that, even if her family of birth disappointed her, her family of choice would always have her back.


	416. Locked in Old Patterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cham and Hera during “Homecoming”

“…This is what’s wrong with you, child.” Cham turned away. “You hold on to the wrong things, devote your time and effort to lost causes. What a waste.”

 _Waste?_ Hera stood, indignant. “I am not wasting my life. I help people. I lead ships into battle.” As she spoke, her native Rylothian accent began to bleed through until her usual Outer Rim accent was completely gone. “I am part of something bigger.“ 

This argument between them was familiar, like one of dozens they’d had before she left home. After seven years nothing had changed. She wondered if it ever would.


	417. War Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Cham, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, and Numa during “Homecoming”

Kanan leaned forward. “Master Windu spoke highly of your heroics at the Battle of Lessu.”

“Ah.” Cham smiled. “Mace Windu. Outnumbered 100 to one, we charged across Lessu’s energy bridge to certain doom. They named that attack in songs, ‘The Hammer of Ryloth.’” The door between the compartments shut abruptly and Cham frowned. “See, my daughter cares nothing for these things. Were you close to Master Windu?”

 _Well…_ “He was my Master’s Master,” Kanan replied, “so I’m part of his Jedi lineage.” 

“A good man - strong, stern, but a mighty warrior. You will do well if you take after him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, about that...


	418. Rebel vs Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cham, Hera, Kanan, Chopper, and Gobi during “Homecoming”

Cham shot Kanan twice on his blaster’s stun setting. 

“Father,” Hera gasped, “what are you doing?”

He did the same to Chopper, deactivating the droid, then Cham faced his daughter. “We only needed your help to get onboard. I’m sorry.” He kept his blaster pointed at Hera. “Gobi, cuff her.”

Hera’s hands were soon shackled to the TIE’s pilot’s chair. “So you lied to us? To me?! And now you’re going to leave us to die-“

“We will return for you and your friends before we blow up the carrier.” Cham turned to leave. “But Ryloth will have its victory.”


	419. Taking the Carrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Hera, and Chopper during “Homecoming”

“You with me on the one, kid,” Kanan asked as they ran down the corridor. 

Despite the differences in their strides, Ezra kept close beside his Master. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.”

“Just like we practiced it.”

“Blast ‘em,” yelled a stormtrooper as they rounded a corner. Together, the Jedi Force pushed the pair into other waiting troopers and they all collapsed. 

“Are we getting close to the command deck,” Hera asked as she and Chopper brought up the rear. 

“Yes, it’s just-“ Kanan paused at the junction with a long hallway.

“Close the blast doors,” a stormtrooper ordered.


	420. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “Homecoming”

“Ezra, now!” 

He ran, taking his place in time to see rows of blast doors closing throughout the corridor. Ezra felt his Master gather his strength and push outward. Instantly, Ezra flew through the air, landing halfway down the corridor. He stunned a stormtrooper and then turned back to Kanan. 

_I can do this_. Ezra reached out and, as Kanan leapt, used the Force to grab and throw his Master even further down the corridor. Igniting his lightsaber, Kanan deflected blaster fire before landing gracefully. 

Ezra cheered, feeling the power of the Force flow through him. _We can do this._


	421. Jedi Mind Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Ezra during “Homecoming”

Hera pointed her blaster at the carrier’s captain. “Kanan, do your thing.”

“Actually,” he stepped aside, “Ezra, you take this one.”

Hera raised her eyebrows and, although she remained silent, her meaning was plain: _Is this really the time?_

Kanan grinned.

“Okay. Okay.” Coming forward, Ezra rubbed his hands nervously. “I got this.” He waved a hand repeatedly in front of the Imperial’s eyes. “You’re going to abandon ship.” 

“I will not abandon my ship.” 

“Less waving,” Kanan advised, “more focusing.” 

Sighing, Ezra tried again. “You _are_ going to abandon ship.”

The captain stiffened. “We are going to abandon ship.”


	422. Turning Point Above Ryloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cham, Hera, Kanan, Gobi, and Numa during “Homecoming”

Hera spoke passionately about her reasons for supporting the rebellion. While her words didn’t change Cham’s mind, he felt a grudging respect and pride for her determination. 

Others felt more strongly. 

“I’m with you Hera,” Gobi said over the comms.

“I am also with you,” echoed Numa.

Cham held his blaster on his daughter and her Jedi, weighing his options. It was doubtful he could destroy the ship alone and he didn’t truly want to hurt any of these people.

“Well, father,” Hera asked hopefully.

Finally, he holstered his blaster. “I guess you have your chance to prove me wrong.”


	423. A Start of Bigger Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cham, Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper at the end of “Homecoming”

They gave Hera space to say goodbye to her father, but when the two shared a brief hug the Spectres noticed and smiled.

“Everything good,” Kanan asked as they joined her to watch the Rylothian shuttle take off.

“No,” Hera put one arm around him and the other across Ezra’s shoulders, “but it’s a start, like this carrier and our rebellion. And we’ve a standing invitation to Ryloth,” she grinned at Kanan, “so you can hear more war stories from 'the Liberator.’”

He shrugged with exaggerated nonchalance. “I was just trying to keep him out of your hair…figuratively speaking.”


	424. A Message from Fulcrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before “The Honorable Ones”

The message was encrypted, but Ahsoka recognized it instantly. She’d created the code herself, which could only mean one person.

“Hello Fulcrum.” 

“Hello Fulcrum,” she repeated with a fond smile. “Is everything well with Massassi Group?”

Cassian Andor didn’t smile back. As usual, he was all business. “I overheard something on a recent mission. The Empire has been building something over Geonosis, something big.”

That got her attention. “Do we have any details?”

He shook his head. “General Dodonna doesn’t have anyone he can spare. I thought perhaps Phoenix Squadron could check it out?”

“I know just who to send.”


	425. The Empty Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Chopper, Rex, and the Ghost crew during “The Honorable Ones”

“ _There’s no life_ ,” Chopper said, finishing his scan.

“You cross-wired,” Rex asked. “There are billions of bugs on Geonosis. Scan again.”

Ezra stared past the construction debris in orbit to the orange planet beyond. Sensing so many lifeforms in the Force should have been easy, even for him. But as he reached out with his feelings, all he felt was cold stillness. It wasn’t just that Geonosis was lacking in life, it was as if life had been forcibly removed from it, as if… 

“They’re dead,” Ezra said bleakly, not looking at anyone in the _Ghost’s_ cockpit. “All of ‘em.”


	426. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb during “The Honorable Ones”

“Go on,” Kanan urged, covering Sabine, Ezra, and Chopper’s retreat. “We need to leave!”

“What about Zeb?” Ezra lingering on the _Ghost’s_ ramp. “I don’t see him-”

“He’ll find a way out. I’d bet on Zeb over Agent Kallus any day.” Kanan dodged fire from a different direction. “And we can’t help him if those AT-DPs destroy the ship and us with it.” He hurried past Ezra and up the ladder to the turret gun.

“Spectre-4,” Ezra yelled into his comm, “we’re leaving. Where are you?” At first, there were only sounds of combat, then…

“Busy right now,” Zeb grunted.


	427. Mortal Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Kallus during “The Honorable Ones”

Zeb ran to the escape pod. As he turned on its systems, a hand clutch his shoulder and wrenched him around. Snarling, Kallus used his other hand to lash out with his bo-rifle. Zeb punched the Imperial in return and launched the pod.

They traded blows in the cramped space as the craft’s automatic pilot directed them toward the planet below. Grabbing hold of the instrument panel above them, Zed kicked out with both feet. Kallus fell backward and smashed into the pod’s controls. 

One of the thrusters went offline, causing the craft to spiral past Geonosis toward its moon.


	428. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Kallus during “The Honorable Ones”

The alarm beeped for some time before they noticed. 

When Zeb and Kallus finally looked out the pod’s viewport, all they saw was a fog covered ground rushing up towards them. For a moment they turned to each other, the same look of dumbfounded horror on their faces as they realized they were about to crash. Crying out, they tried to brace for impact.

The pod broke through the surface of the moon, crashing into an ice cave. Zeb’s head struck the viewport, knocking him unconscious. Kallus took the impact on his right leg; the bone snapped and he screamed.


	429. Tracing Zeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper, Hera, and Ezra during “The Honorable Ones”

“ _I don’t know why we’re bothering_ ,” Chopper grumbled, “ _we’re better off without him._ ” Hera and Ezra both turned to scowl at the droid, but he continued, completely impervious.“ _There’s no point anyway, the escape pod is gone._ ”

“Gone? What do you mean,” Ezra demanded angrily. 

“ _The last trace I had indicated it was heading for the planet, but it’s no longer in flight and I see no evidence of it on Geonosis._ ” 

Ezra thumped Chopper’s dome with his fist. “Scan again!”

“Here, let me.” Hera punched a few buttons and frowned. “No, he’s right. There’s no sign of Zeb’s pod.”


	430. A Moment of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Kallus during “The Honorable Ones”

They woke simultaneously. Zeb reacted first, grabbing his bo-rifle and aiming at the Imperial agent. Kallus tried to move, but collapsed backward with a scream. Realizing a blast could ricochet in the small space, Zeb opened the pod’s hatch and dragged Kallus out, dropping him unceremoniously on the cave floor. 

“What," Kallus’s voice quavered, "what are you doing?”

Zeb took aim again. “Just thinkin’ about how easy I could crush your head.” Part of him longed to pull the trigger and avenge the deaths of his people but, after studying the face of the wounded man, Zeb lowered his weapon.


	431. A Closer Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Rex, and Ezra during “The Honorable Ones”

Kanan entered the cockpit. “Any luck?”

Hera shook her head. “No trace of the life pod, no bo-readings on the planet, no sign of Zeb.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Rex complained, “we should be getting the bugs’ life signs if nothing else.”

Kanan tilted his head, considering. “We should take a closer look. Maybe something’s blocking our scans?” He began climbing down the ladder. “I’ll take the _Phantom_ and do a sweep. Ezra, you better come along. Perhaps, between the two of us, we can sense what our equipment can’t.”

“Right behind you,” the boy replied. “We’ll bring him back.”


	432. Transponding Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Kallus during “The Honorable Ones”

They sat across from each other, only the hum of the portable heating unit and the beeps from the pod’s transponder disturbing the uneasy silence. Finally, Kallus rolled his eyes. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” He held out a hand. “Give it to me and I’ll fix it.”

Without looking up, Zeb continued poking and prodding the device. “No.”

“Both of our survivals depend on the Empire finding us and I’m clearly the most qualified-“

“To get us killed? Agreed. But I’ve helped fix the _Ghost_ plenty, so this thing,” he shook the transponder, “shouldn’t be a challenge.”


	433. Escaping the Ice Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Kallus during “The Honorable Ones”

Zeb climbed the wall of the ice cave. 

_That’s never going to work_ , Kallus thought. On cue, the Lasat slipped and fell, landing with a dull thud. “You’re going to hurt yourself,” Kallus yelled, getting to his feet with difficulty. 

“Will you just shut up?” Zeb tried again, unfortunately the result was the same. Kallus chuckled at his irritation and Zeb glared back. “How’d you like a few more broken bones?” 

They both stilled as footsteps echoed through the chamber, followed by a low growl. A creature three times Zeb’s height stepped out of the darkness and stalked toward them.


	434. The Search Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra during “The Honorable Ones”

“Kanan,” Ezra protested as the _Phantom_ docked with the _Ghost_ , “we can’t give up looking for Zeb!”

“Hey,” Kanan stood and put an arm around his apprentice’s shoulders, “nobody is giving up, but Hera’s right. We’ve checked the obvious places, so we need to broaden the search and the _Ghost_ has a better range.” 

Ezra frowned worriedly. “I guess. I just feel-“

“Helpless?” He pulled the boy into a brief one-armed hug. “I know. But Zeb’s clever and resilient. We have to trust him to survive long enough for us to find him.” He smiled. “And I’m sure we will.”


	435. Kallus’s Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus and Zeb during “The Honorable Ones”

“…the Lasat, calmly walk through smoke and fire to finish my unit off, one by one. The injured never had a chance.” Kallus’s eyes took on a distant, haunted look. “Always wondered why he let me live.” 

Zeb was moved by the story, but also suspicious. Kallus could be manipulating him, trying to win his sympathy and when Zeb’s guard was down…

But no, Kallus had a chance to turn on him and had helped drive away the creature instead, which meant the story was likely exactly what it seemed. Zeb wasn’t entirely comfortable with how that made him feel.


	436. A Moment of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Kallus during “The Honorable Ones”

Once he’d thrown Kallus clear, Zeb climbed the rest of the way up the creature’s head and jumped. He barely managed to sink his claws into the edge of the hole, the slickness of the moon’s surface making it difficult to pull himself up.

Movement above him caught Zeb’s eyes. Kallus swayed slightly as he limped forward, carrying Zeb’s bo-rifle. He aimed it at the Lasat and Zeb readied himself for the killing shot. Kallus shifted his aim slightly, shooting the creature beneath Zeb and driving it away. With a slight smile, he offer Zeb his hand. 

Zeb took it.


	437. Finding Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus and Zeb during “The Honorable Ones”

Kallus limped beside him, trying to hide his shivering which had grown worse since they’d reached the surface. “Where are we heading?” 

“I think I see a cave up ahead. We’ll last longer if we can get out of this wind.”

The Imperial squinted in the direction Zeb pointed. “How can you see anything through this blizzard?”

“Lasat have superior eyesight,” he smirked at Kallus, “one of the many ways we’re better than you.”

Despite the cold, the pain, and how miserable he felt, Kallus huffed a sharp laugh. “If you can find us shelter, I’ll happily concede that point.”


	438. The Long, Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Kallus during “The Honorable Ones”

They sat together in silence for a while, but this time it was companionable rather than tense. A lot had changed in a few hours.

“Hey,” Zeb nudged Kallus, frowning when he realized the man’s shaking had grown worse, “hey…you’re freezing.”

Kallus laughed, teeth chattering. “What an astute observation, given we’re trapped on an ice moon. Glad to see Lasat superiority in action-” 

Zeb rolled his eyes. “Get over here.” He pulled Kallus further to the back of the shallow cave and closer to him. “Body heat,” he replied over Kallus’s protests. “You do want to survive, don’t you?”


	439. A Long, Anxious Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, and Rex during “The Honorable Ones”

Kanan returned with two cups. One he handed to Hera, the other to Rex who was sitting in the co-pilot’s seat. “Any news?” 

“No,” Hera sighed, taking a sip, “but I’m scanning all frequencies-” 

“We’re also visually checking the moons,” Rex nodded his thanks, “unfortunately Geonosis has several.”

“How are the kids,” Hera asked.

“Worried, but exhausted.” He took Sabine’s usual seat. “Finally convinced them to get some sleep by promising to wake them once we found him.” 

A sensor beeped and they all leaned forward. “There’s something,” Hera said, still worried but hopeful, “a signal…on the fifth moon.”


	440. Rescue At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “The Honorable Ones”

“I don’t like it,” the Weequay grumbled as her partner helped Kallus onboard their ship. “The Empire-”

“We’re not leaving him here.” The Duros female guided him to the comm unit. “Contact your ship. I just ask that you leave out-“

“The fact that you’re smugglers?” Kallus nodded wearily. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re compensated as well. I’m grateful for the rescue. For a while there I thought no one was going to find me.”

“I’m surprise the Empire didn’t find you first. What with you being an officer and all, surely they’ve been looking-” 

His frown deepened. “Surely.”


	441. A Triumphant Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “The Honorable Ones”

A single officer waited for Kallus as he limped from the cargo ship. “Have the funds been transferred?” 

“Yes,” Lieutenant Lyste paused, checking his datapad, “although there are unresolved questions about the reasons for the payment.” 

“They returned an asset to the Empire.”

“An asset, sir?”

Kallus stared at Lyste for a few moments, unsure if he was serious. “Put down ‘Services to the Empire,’” he replied dryly, “I’ll answer questions related to the expense, should they come up.”

“Very good, sir.” Lyste gave him a quick salute before departing, leaving Kallus standing alone in the Star Destroyer’s landing bay.


	442. A Ghost in the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “The Honorable Ones”

His visit to the medbay was equally clinical. 

Kallus wheezed in pain as the meddroid slapped a bacta patch on his skin. “There should not be any lasting damage,” the droid intoned, quickly splinting the leg. “You should be fit to return to duty in two standard days.”

“Thank you-“ Kallus began, but the droid had moved on to other patients. 

Kallus slowly made his way to his quarters onboard the Star Destroyer. Other than a quick and dismissive greeting from Admiral Konstantine, no one looked at him or offered assistance. He felt like a ghost in his own life.


	443. A New Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus after “The Honorable Ones”

Kallus sat heavily on the bed and placed the meteorite on a shelf. He grimaced in the oppressive silence, involuntarily comparing his own return to Zeb’s. To distract himself, Kallus grabbed a datapad and searched mission data related to his absence. He found nothing. No search parties, no orders to find him. He’d been sure someone would have missed him, but seemingly he’d been wrong. 

Kallus couldn’t help wondering what else he’d been wrong about, then he remembered something Zeb had said: 

_“Good questions. Chase the answers, and maybe you’ll learn the truth.”_

Returning to the datapad, Kallus began searching.


	444. Wanderers Keep Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper before “Shroud of Darkness”

“Have you noticed,” Ezra said, stepping from the _Phantom_ , “that our potential base options keep getting worse and worse?” 

Kanan closed the hatch. “Most appealing habitable worlds already have people on them…or an Imperial presence.”

“But Kanan, there’s nothing but rocks here.” Ezra gestured upwards. “Although those flying things look really cool.” 

“I just hope they don’t eat people. Keep it locked down, Chop. But monitor comms, I don’t want to be surprised this time.” 

They headed out together in the direction of some cliffs. “At least we’ll see danger coming,” Ezra observed, “long before it gets to us.”


	445. Destination: Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan before “Shroud of Darkness”

“Why’d you land so far away,” Ezra stopped climbing to glance the way they’d come, “if this was always our destination?”

“I wasn’t sure how stable the cliffs were.”

He scowled at his Master. “But we’re climbing them?!”

“We’re a lot lighter than the _Phantom_.” Kanan put out a hand and pulled Ezra the rest of the way to the top. “At least the view’s impressive.”

“If you like rocks.” Ezra looked at the sky. “A storm’s coming.” 

“That’s not all.” Igniting their lightsabers, the Jedi turned to face the approaching Inquisitors. The Seventh Sister smirked. “Have you missed us?”


	446. Needing Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “Shroud of Darkness”

“How’s the hunt going?” Hera’s tone was light, but Kanan could hear the anxiety underneath. The rebels really needed a new base.

“Another bust. Could you contact Ahsoka for me?”

“Something wrong?” This time her worry no longer hidden. 

_You could say that._ “We ran into some old friends and I could use her advice. Once she arrives, meet us at the coordinates I’m about to send.”

There was a pause. “Kanan, that’s in the middle of nowhere.”

“Exactly. I’ll explain when we get there, I promise.” 

“You better.” She studied his face for a while before nodding. “ _Ghost_ out.”


	447. Fulcrum Making House Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Hera during “Shroud of Darkness”

“Did he say what happened,” Ahsoka asked, following Hera onto the ship.

“No, but I know Kanan. Whatever he’s worried about, it’s bad.” Hera climbed to the cockpit. “Since he asked for you, it’s probably Jedi related.”

“The Inquisitors?” 

“It’s a good guess, but I don’t know.” Hera gestured toward the crew quarters. “It’ll take a while to reach the rendezvous. You’re welcome to keep me company here or Kanan has a meditation platform in his room…”

“Thank you,” Ahsoka smiled, “I could use some time to gather my thoughts.” Making her way to Kanan’s cabin, she let herself inside.


	448. Revealing Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka during “Shroud of Darkness”

Kanan’s holocron sat on his bed. Ahsoka knew he had one, had even seen it before, but this was her first chance alone with it. Picking up the cube, she placed it on the floor and knelt on the nearby meditation platform. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her thoughts. As she breathed slowly, the holocron rose into the air and opened, revealing the light inside. The light shifted from an amorphous glow to the form of a young man and Ahsoka nearly lost her concentration when the image spoke. 

_“Welcome to today’s lightsaber training. I am Anakin Skywalker…”_


	449. Avoided Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka during “Shroud of Darkness”

_Of course_ , Ahsoka thought, opening her eyes and carefully maintaining her focus. The ache in her chest deepened at seeing her former Master, although the truth was Anakin was always in her thoughts. 

That was especially true since the rebels’ battle with Darth Vader. She couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge the reasons why, although she couldn’t completely push the suspicions from her mind either. She also couldn’t discuss the matter with anyone, even Kanan. Ahsoka felt adrift - perpetually pursuing information on the Sith despite a premonition that she already knew the most important fact about him: who he’d once been.


	450. Jedi Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan during “Shroud of Darkness”

Kanan looked down. “It’s safer this way.”

“Safer?” Taking his arm, Hera led him to her room. “From what? What’re you worried about?”

“Everything,” he yelled before regaining his composure. “Whenever Ezra and I go somewhere, the Inquisitors show up. That means they can track us somehow. How long until they use us to hunt down the _Ghost_ or the squadron?” He folded his arms. “And it was bad this time, I could’ve easily lost Ezra-“

“But you didn’t.” Hera touched his face. “And you’re not a liability, either of you. Not to the fleet and certainly not to me.”


	451. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “Shroud of Darkness”

Kanan put his arms around her and pulled Hera into a kiss. She returned it, trying to put into the kiss everything she was reluctant to say out loud. 

_Don’t you know you’re irreplaceable, not for what you can do but for who you are?_

_No matter what dangers you face, please always come back to me._

_Because I love you._

_And I can’t imagine my life without you._

They both broke the kiss breathlessly. Kanan gave her a small smile, his eyes no longer carrying that desperate, hunted look from earlier. Then he left to join Ahsoka and Ezra.


	452. Asking Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Ezra, and Kanan during “Shroud of Darkness”

“Wait,” Ahsoka glanced from Kanan to Ezra, “what?”

“When we visited the temple on Lothal,” Ezra explained, “Master Yoda spoke to us.”

“I assumed that was the temple adopting a familiar aspect to connect with you. Was it actually Master Yoda? Because if he’s alive,” she huffed a surprised laugh, “that’s incredible news!”

“There’s no way to know for sure without asking,” Kanan said, “but he sounded exactly as I remembered him. And besides, even if it’s an aspect of the temple which is somehow interpreting the will of the Force, wouldn’t that be valuable?”

Ahsoka smiled. “I’d say so.”


	453. Something New, Somewhere Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka during “Shroud of Darkness”

Kanan and Ezra stood within the circle and reached out in the Force together. The exterior of the temple began to turn, slowly spinning in place to reveal the door they’d entered on their first visit. 

_Not yet_ , Kanan thought, sensing something. 

Ezra’s presence in the Force faltered and Kanan felt his confusion. “Where’s the door going,” the boy asked. 

Kanan’s focus stayed constant and the temple continued moving. After a brief pause, Ezra again joined him and the movement sped up until a huge door stood in front of them. 

“New problem,” Kanan quipped, opening his eyes, “new door.”


	454. Tests and Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “Shroud of Darkness”

There was a disturbance in the Force. 

Yoda frowned, his meditation temporarily disrupted until he realized what, or rather who, it was. Then he smiled, happy to sense three children of the Force as they meditated together in the Lothal temple. “Questions they have, yes,” he muttered to himself on Dagobah. “A dangerous time this is for them all. Trials they will face and, if not passed, result in disaster they will…for themselves, those they love, and many others.” 

He was silent a while. “Tests. Yes, test that teach, that is what they need.”

And so, he provided them.


	455. Tracking Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister during “Shroud of Darkness”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” the Seventh Sister replied. “My instincts tell me they’re returning to Lothal.”

“Why?” The Fifth Brother's deep voice rumbled over the TIE fighter’s comms. “Even they cannot be so stupid as to try building a base there.”

“Not stupid,” her probe droid landed lightly on her shoulder, “reckless…and desperate. I sensed Jarrus’s fear during our last battle.”

“Is it the Jedi or the boy you track?”

“Does it matter?”

“That depends. Are you perusing our Master’s interests or your own?“

“Stop questioning me,” she replied tersely, “focus on our mission.” She clicked the comms off.


	456. Kanan’s Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Shroud of Darkness”

Kanan touched the frame of the door only he could see. There was power here and a familiar presence - Yoda perhaps? His fingers idly traced the pattern of a large wolf carved into the stone, then he stepped into the blindingly white light. 

Blinking to clear his vision, Kanan realized he was standing in a training room in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Ahead knelt a temple guard, waiting in patient meditation. “I wondered when you would return,” the guard said, his voice modulated by his mask. He stood, picking up his lightsaber. “Try to fight, and you will fail.”


	457. Ezra’s Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Ezra during “Shroud of Darkness”

“As the Clone War dragged on, he carried a great burden, a deep sorrow.” Ahsoka spoke quietly in the hush of the temple. Closing his eyes, Ezra tried to picture the Jedi Master she was describing. “As if he knew before anyone else that one time was ending,” her voice grew more distant, “and another beginning…”

Ezra breathed deeply, finally reaching a calmness that often eluded him. Kanan and Ahsoka made meditation look easy, but for him it was always a struggle. He felt more comfortable acting than remaining still. 

Opening his eyes, Ezra gasped. “Whoa. I know this place.”


	458. Dangerous Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and the Temple Guard during “Shroud of Darkness”

“Is this the limit of your knowledge,” the temple guard scoffed, blocking Kanan’s attack before slashing downward. 

Kanan blocked it, teeth bared. “I learned enough.” He sounded confident, arrogant even, but his insecurities whispered, _Have you?_ Kanan pushed away the thoughts. All that mattered was protecting Ezra.

“I think not.” The temple guard gestured with his other hand, tossing Kanan backward. When the Jedi threw his weapon at him, the temple guard knocked it aside easily. 

Kanan called the lightsaber back to him and blindly reached out to grab another off a wall rack. The second blade ignited, glowing red.


	459. Ahsoka’s Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka during “Shroud of Darkness”

Ahsoka looked around, surprised by Ezra’s disappearance. But hadn’t she told him these temples were tricky, capable of deceiving even the strongest Jedi? _Which isn’t me_ , she thought, closing her eyes. _It isn’t any of us._ As she often did, she wished Obi-Wan and Anakin were there. 

“Ahsoka.”

She glanced around. Seeing no one, Ahsoka closed her eyes. 

“Ahsoka,” the voice repeated louder. “Why did you leave me?” She felt Anakin’s presence behind her, but couldn’t bring herself to look. “Where were you when I needed you?” 

Ahsoka’s guilt and grief threatened to overwhelm her as she struggled to reply.


	460. The Truth of Vader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka during “Shroud of Darkness”

“You abandoned me,” Anakin yelled. “You failed me!” His voice dropped lower, becoming cruel and taunting. “Do you know what I’ve become?” 

The sound of Darth Vader’s breathing echoed in the temple chamber. 

“No.” Ahsoka shook her head, a tear slipping down her cheek. “No,” she shrieked, unable to contain her feelings any longer. Her lightsaber leapt into her hand and she spun around, igniting the blade and lashing out with it toward Vader.

The white blade cut through empty air. Ahsoka was alone. 

She collapsed forward, breathing hard. “It’s him,” she gasped. “It’s impossible, but somehow it is him.”


	461. Forced Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister during “Shroud of Darkness”

The Fifth Brother returned from a circuit of the temple. “I see no doorway.”

“I told you as much.” The Seventh Sister studied the symbols on the ground. “Yet our Jedi made it inside somehow…and I suspect…” Abruptly, she stepped into the center circle. “Stand with me.” He joined her and together they reached out with the Force. 

Nothing happened. 

“You were saying,” he sneered. 

“It resists us because we aren’t Jedi,” she narrowed her eyes, “but all things are possible with the Dark Side.” They tried again, focusing on their rage, and slowly the temple began to move.


	462. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and the Temple Guards during “Shroud of Darkness”

The temple guards closed in as the room began shaking. “Even now,” one said, “the servants of the Dark Side come for your apprentice. You cannot fight forever.”

“You’re right, I can’t protect Ezra forever.” Getting to his knees, Kanan turned off the red-bladed lightsaber and tossed it aside. “Not even from himself. All I can do is what I’ve done, train him the best I could.” A temple guard stepped forward, raising his weapon as Kanan lowered his head, ready for the killing blow. 

He felt the lightsaber’s heat close to his head. 

“By the right to the Council…”


	463. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Yoda during “Shroud of Darkness”

“You’re saying fighting,” Ezra frowned, trying to make sense of it, “is a mistake?” 

“A mistake?” Yoda sighed. “Decide that for yourself, you must.”

“How are we supposed to win if we don’t fight back?”

“Win?” The Jedi Master chuckled sadly and shrugged. “Win. How Jedi choose to win, the question is.”

 _By fighting_ , Ezra thought, _there isn’t another way_. Giving in to the Empire would just allow more people to die like his parents. He couldn’t stand by doing nothing while his new family was in danger. “We already chose. We’re going to fight.”

Yoda sighed deeply. “Find Malachor.”


	464. Would’ve, Could’ve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka during “Shroud of Darkness”

_He was right_ , Ahsoka thought bitterly, struggling to regain her composure. Years ago on Mandalore, Maul said Anakin was being groomed to become Darth Sidious’s new apprentice. If Anakin was Darth Vader, then Maul was right. 

Her mind spun. How hadn’t she seen it, or Obi-Wan, or the Council? Memories surfaced, suddenly thrown into a new light: Anakin’s anger, his willingness to bend the rules of the Jedi to their breaking point; conversations she’d almost had with Yoda and Obi-Wan; the offer Maul had made to her. 

Would things have been different if she’d spoken out? If she’d said yes?


	465. Stalling the Invaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “Shroud of Darkness”

A lightsaber ignited in the darkness. The Inquisitors turned, expecting to see the Jedi they were chasing, but someone else entered the chamber. 

The Fifth Brother stepped back. “Grand Inquisitor?”

“It’s a trick,” the Seventh Sister replied breathlessly. “He’s dead.”

Other lightsabers ignited and soon they were surround by temple guards. The guards closed in, their yellow blades hissing against the Inquisitors’ spinning lightsabers. The light was blinding.

“You won’t defeated us,” the Seventh Sister yelled as she was forced back toward the Fifth Brother. 

“Defeat you?” The Inquisitor smiled. “Perhaps not here or now, but I can delay you.”


	466. No Answers, Just More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka after “Shroud of Darkness”

Ezra eyed the others. “Why are you making those faces? What’s wrong with Malachor?”

“It’s dangerous,” Kanan met Ahsoka’s gaze, “strong with the Dark Side.”

“Assuming the stories are true,” she added. 

“Why would Master Yoda send us someplace like that?”

Ahsoka shrugged. “I wish I knew. Before we go anywhere, I want to do some research, try to separate truth from legends.” 

“Probably wise,” Kanan agreed. “We should keep this to ourselves too.“

Ezra smirked. “You’re really not gonna tell Hera?”

“If it’ll keep her and the others safe,” he said solemnly. “Trust me, I can keep a secret.”


	467. Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka after “Shroud of Darkness”

Ezra leaned back. “What about you two? What did you see?”

Kanan and Ahsoka exchanged another look, both clearly reluctant to speak. He gave in first. “I stepped through the door into a training room in the Jedi Temple. There were temple guards there.” He shook his head. “Or maybe just one? I got the sense the others were just copies of the first one. We fought-“

Ahsoka frowned. “Fought?”

“It’s complicated,” Kanan replied vaguely, glancing toward Ezra. “Anyway, it was a test. When I stopped fighting, admitted there were things beyond my control…well, I think he knighted me.”


	468. A New Jedi Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra after “Shroud of Darkness

Ahsoka listened carefully to Kanan’s description of his vision. “Those were his exact words?” When Kanan nodded, she smiled. “Congratulations on passing your trials, Jedi Knight.” 

He took her offered hand but still looked unsure. “But is it real? It was a vision-”

“One created by Yoda,” she reminded him. “If the Grand Master knighted you, even indirectly, it definitely counts.” 

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised,” Ezra said, hugging him. “If anyone deserves this, it’s you.”

“Thank you.” Kanan smiled at his friends. As long as the three of them were together, maybe the Jedi Order wasn’t lost.


	469. Jedi Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ahsoka, and Ezra after “Shroud of Darkness”

“Ahsoka,” Kanan said quietly as they entered the _Ghost_ , “a word, please?” She nodded, but said nothing. “As for you,” he redirected a yawning Ezra toward his cabin, “get some sleep.”

“No way.” Ezra shook his head. “If you’re discussing Jedi business, I’m staying.”

“You can barely keep your eyes open-”

Arms folded, Ezra stepped to block the door to Kanan’s room. “Master Yoda gave me the mission to Malachor. I have a right to be there if you’re discussing it.” 

Kanan sighed, but finally relented. “Fine.” He ruffled the boy’s hair and all three of them entered Kanan’s room.


	470. Searching for Malachor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ahsoka, and Ezra after “Shroud of Darkness”

Kanan pulled a blanket over Ezra, tucking it gently around him. Turning from his bunk and the sleeping boy, he rejoined Ahsoka as she studied the holocron’s star charts. “That’s it?”

“Perhaps.” Gesturing with both hands, she zoomed the image in on a small red dot. “I’ll see what I can find out about this planet.” She caught him staring at her and dismissed the projection. “Finding Malachor wasn’t all you wanted to talk about, was it?”

“No.” He paused. “I noticed you avoided talking about your own vision. I don’t want to pry, but I have to ask why.”


	471. Another Conversation Delayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ahsoka after “Shroud of Darkness”

Ahsoka was silent a long time. “It’s complicated,” she said at last.

“How?”

“I heard my old Master.” She swallowed hard. “Anakin Skywalker…he spoke to me.”

Kanan frowned. “Was it him, or Yoda-“

“It doesn’t matter. He said some things…about how I left the Order, things I’m not ready to discuss yet.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kanan lowered his eyes. “I shouldn’t have pushed-“

 _Tell him_ , Ahsoka thought, _Kanan would listen, he’d understand_. But she couldn’t bring herself to say the words out loud. “It’s fine. I just need time to think it through,” she smiled reassuringly, “then we’ll talk.”


	472. Things Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera after “Shroud of Darkness”

Kanan entered the cockpit as the _Ghost_ came out of hyperspace. “Home sweet home,” he muttered, the ships of Phoenix Squadron drifting into view. 

Hera piloted their ship toward the _Liberator_. “Did you find what you were looking for?” 

“Not really,” he sat beside her, “but it was a worthwhile trip.” Keeping his tone light, he added, “Ezra and I may have to go on more missions with Ahsoka soon. I’ll try to give you a heads-up, but…some may be sudden.” 

Hera turned to study his profile. Kanan braced himself to face stiff questioning, but she simply nodded. “Okay.”


	473. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan after “Shroud of Darkness”

Hera focused on docking with the corvette, but caught Kanan’s relieved sigh when she didn’t press him on where he and Ezra were going. She didn’t like the secrecy, but gave him space for now. “Speaking of which, where’s Ahsoka?” 

“Sleeping on the top bunk in my room.” He shrugged. “Ezra fell asleep on the bottom one. I can sleep in Ezra’s-“

“No.” Docking complete, she stood. “We’ve unfinished business, remember?” He frowned, clearly confused until she leaned down to kiss him.

Kanan grinned as she pulled him toward her room. “Yes, boss.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” Hera laughed.


	474. The Yost System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsu, Sabine, Rex, and Hera before “The Forgotten Droid”

“What’s wrong,” Ketsu asked, joining Sabine and Rex at a console. 

“Just the usual.” Sabine shrugged. “The carrier helps, but the fleet still consumes massive amounts of fuel.”

Rex nodded. “A permanent base would solve that.”

“I might have found one.” They turned as Hera approached. “I’ve cross-checked your maps, Rex, with the ones the Lasat gave us, and I’ve found something.” She typed a command, summoning a holo-map. “The Yost System.”

Ketsu considered the image carefully. “It’s certainly remote enough.” 

“Are Kanan and Ezra checking it out?”

Hera paused. “They’ve…other duties. Ketsu?” 

She smiled. “When do I leave?”


	475. Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper, Ezra, Hera, and Zeb during “The Forgotten Droid”

“ _Ezra! Ezra!_ ” Chopper grabbed him as he passed. “ _It’s my leg_.” He held up his left strut for comparison.

Ezra glanced at the droid parts store across from where the _Ghost_ was docked, but kept walking. “Yeah, that leg kinda does look like yours.”

“ _Thanks for nothing._ ” Noticing Hera approaching, he yelled, showing her a projection of the part.

“Chopper,” she replied patiently, “we’re not here to shop.”

Behind her, Zeb laughed. “Uh, shop. Shopper!” 

“ _That’s not even funny._ ”

Hera rolled her eyes, but knelt beside him. “This mission is important and dangerous-”

“ _But what about my leg?!_ ” 

“Not now.”


	476. Another Fuel Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and Hera during “The Forgotten Droid”

“Sabine,” Kanan whispered, “you’ll be our eyes. Ezra, Hera, you’re with me to steal the fuel. Zeb, stay with Sabine and guard our retreat.” He gave all of them a stern look. “ _Quietly_. In and out without anyone noticing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zeb rolled his eyes. “Heard you the first time.” 

With a brisk nod, Kanan led the others further into the Imperial port. Zeb glanced at Sabine. “Think this will work?”

She shrugged. “They’re Jedi so maybe-“

“Hey,” two stormtroopers rounded a corner behind them, “what’re you doing here?”

“So much for stealth,” Sabine sighed as Zeb shot them both.


	477. Fleeing the Scene of the Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Hera, and Ezra during “The Forgotten Droid”

“What did I say,” Kanan yelled, firing at the stormtroopers chasing them. 

Zeb and Sabine said nothing as they ran at full tilt, pushing the hovercart loaded with fuel canisters toward the waiting _Ghost_. 

“Move! Move!” Using his long legs to pass Ezra, Kanan came even with Hera. “Get us off the ground fast.”

“That’s why we left Chopper here,” she snarked back, “remember dear?” Once up the ramp, she continued to the cockpit while Kanan closed the hatch. “Chop! Get us out of here _now_ ,” Hera yelled, but the cockpit was empty. Cursing quietly, she started the preflight sequence.


	478. Droid Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper during “The Forgotten Droid”

The Ugnaught shopkeeper wandered away, ignoring Chopper once he realized the droid had no money. 

“ _If you won’t sell it to me_ ,” Chopper muttered, “ _I’ll just take it_.” He gave a little jump, knocking the leg off the wall of gonk droids in front of the shop. His prize tucked under one of his manipulators, Chopper turned toward the _Ghost_ …

…which was flying away while being fired at by stormtroopers. 

_They left me_ , Chopper thought, temporarily stunned into inaction. 

“Hey! I’ve been robbed!”

“ _Time to go_ ,” Chopper squealed. He quickly rolled away in the opposite direction, chased by the Ugnaught.


	479. Droid Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper during “The Forgotten Droid”

“ _Need to hide, need to hide_ ,” Chopper muttered as he fled, now chased by several stormtroopers and the irate shop owner. Finding himself hemmed in by storage crates, he paused in front of an open ship hatch. If he went inside, he could find himself who knew where. On the other manipulator…

“It went this way,” a stormtrooper yelled, sounding much closer.

Cursing quietly, Chopper hurried inside. The hatch shut behind him and the droid chuckled merrily, imagining the disappointment of his pursuers and temporarily forgetting he now had a bigger problem. 

He’d stowed away on an Imperial cargo ship.


	480. Missing Spectre-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, and Ezra during “The Forgotten Droid”

The ship banked suddenly and Kanan stumbled into the cockpit. “What was with that takeoff?”

“Chopper wasn’t here.” Hera piloted the _Ghost_ into hyperspace as Kanan sunk gratefully into the co-pilot’s chair. “He’s also not answering comms. I’ve sent Ezra to look for him.”

“Zeb and Sabine were busy locking down the fuel canisters when I headed here. For what it’s worth, I didn’t see him either.”

She shook her head angrily. “I have a bad feeling about this-“

“Hera,” Ezra panted as he ran to them, “I’ve searched everywhere, but he’s not onboard. I think we’ve left Chopper behind.”


	481. AP-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “The Forgotten Droid”

AP-5 sighed. 

He’d detected the navigational issue the nanosecond the cargo vessel had left dock. Technically correcting such errors wasn’t part of his job, but AP was a fastidious droid, dedicated to his duty. If he was responsible for cargo on this ship, then anything that hampered its prompt and safe arrival was his business…despite the reaction he knew he’d get for trying to correct the flaw. 

“Captain. The nav computer is off-calculation by .002.” 

“You’re an inventory droid,” his human superior scoffed, “not a navigator, you old clanker. Go log the manifest!” 

The droid sighed and tried again.


	482. Old Droids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper and AP-5 during “The Forgotten Droid”

Chopper studied AP-5. As veterans of the Ryloth campaign, they had much in common. Chopper’s fate might’ve been similar if Hera hadn’t intervened. 

“How did you avoid the scrap heap,” AP-5 asked, clearly thinking along similar lines. 

He hurried back toward the corridor. “ _I was rescued_.”

“No one rescues droids.” 

Pausing, Chopper projected an image of Hera, trying not to think about how much he missed her. 

“She must be very brave. You’re fortunate to have someone who cares-”

If Chopper had a heart, the longing in AP-5’s voice would’ve broken it. In spite of himself, he liked this droid.


	483. Chopper’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AP-5 and Chopper during “The Forgotten Droid”

AP-5 stepped back as Chopper raced by, chased by every stormtrooper in the ship. “I can’t believe it’s working,” AP muttered, following them. “I can’t believe I’m going along with this.” By the time he reached the hold, Chopper had lured the stormtroopers to the far side. “He’s surrounded. See, this was a terrible plan.”

Triggering his rocket, Chopper flew over their heads screaming, “ _See you suckers!_ ” One stormtrooper got in a lucky shot and clipped the droid, forcing him into a bumpy landing shy of the doorway.

“Hurry,” AP-5 yelled and, without thinking twice, he rushed to Chopper’s aid.


	484. A Friend’s Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AP-5 and Chopper during “The Forgotten Droid”

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Imperial captain shot AP-5 in the back as the droid hit the button to transmit the coordinates of a safe system to Hera and the fleet. AP cried in pain and collapsed to the deck. 

Chopper saw red. If he’d rebooted his systems faster, he could’ve saved his friend. Now all he could do was avenge him. Yelling in rage, Chopper triggered his rocket, held the spare leg above his head, and rushed the Imperial. The heavy strut connected with the man’s stomach, jaw, and head with a series of satisfying crunches.


	485. Droids Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “The Forgotten Droid”

“There it is.” Hera pulled the _Ghost_ alongside the cargo ship. “Preparing to dock.” Once the clamps were secure, she joined the others in boarding the ship.

What they saw there made them pause. 

Chopper whimpered quietly, holding the hand of a smoking and damaged droid. He didn’t seem to notice them when they entered, so the others hung back while she approached. “Chop,” she asked gently, “you okay?”

Suddenly his dome whirled toward her. “ _Mom!_ ” He rolled to Hera, grabbing onto her flight suit. “ _Save him like you saved me!_ ”

“We’ll try, Chop,” she patted his dome, “I promise.”


	486. Preparing for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan before “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

“That’s it for this trip,” Sabine said, closing the hatch. 

“I signed on to fight the Empire,” Zeb complained, “not haul crates like a delivery service.”

“Gotta get the supplies and equipment to the planet somehow. A lot of our ships, like the carrier, can’t land.” 

The buzz and clash of lightsabers got louder as they climbed the ladder. “Maybe, but it would go quicker if we had more help.” Zeb shot a meaningful glance at Ezra and Kanan below in the secondary hold. 

“Sure,” Sabine sighed, “but if they’re facing the Inquisitors sometime soon, I’d rather they both practice.”


	487. Practice Before the Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra before “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

“Pay attention to your footwork!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ezra stumbled, but went immediately on the offensive, the lower training power levels making the clash of their blades sound odd. “Haven’t we practiced enough for today?” 

Kanan parried the blows, Force-pushing he lightsaber from Ezra’s grip with his other hand. “Repetition is important.” Ezra somersaulted to retrieve his weapon. “It hones your muscle memory and instincts, quickens your responses.” Kanan used the Force to pull the boy’s blade into his other hand. “If this was a real fight-“

Ezra sighed. “I’d be dead, I know.”

“So take it seriously. Let’s go again.”


	488. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Sabine, Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

Leaving Chopper to pilot the _Ghost_ , Hera wandered down to the hold. “Who’s winning,” she whispered to Sabine who stood watching the training session. 

“Early on it was mostly Kanan,” the Mandalorian smiled, “but Ezra’s coming along.”

Somersaulting to avoid a blow, Ezra rolled to his feet and began firing stun-blasts. 

Kanan blocked the shots. “You know that’s my move.”

“I steal from the best.”

Kanan paused, a look on his face even Hera struggled to interpret. She suspected he felt the same pride at Ezra’s words that she did, but there was something else there and it worried her.


	489. Growing Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

Hera’s smile faded. Kanan hadn’t made a joke the entire time she’d watched their practice. His expression was serious, focused, and he was pushing Ezra relentlessly, trying to catch him off guard. Ezra was clearly responding to the technique, but she could see his frustration growing. 

All of it made her uneasy, because she recognized this behavior. It meant Kanan was worried. Whatever mission they were training for, the one he’d refused to tell her about, he wasn’t sure they’d come back. 

Hera felt Sabine glance at her and tried to hide her fears. No need to worry the others.


	490. Grim Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

“Why don’t you take a break? We’re about to land.”

Kanan glanced up at Hera and, turning off his lightsaber, nodded reluctantly.

Stretching, Ezra did the same. “Next time we face the Inquisitors, they won’t know what hit ‘em.”

“Remember, the point is to survive,” Kanan cautioned, climbing the ladder to join Hera and Sabine.

“Yeah,” Ezra whispered, “but if I can kill them, I will.” Kanan’s head tilted and Ezra worried he’d heard him, but his Master just put an arm around Hera and walked away. Ezra watched them go with a frown. “This time I’ll protect my family.”


	491. A New Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

Kanan turned back to Hera. “Sorry, I missed that - what were you saying?”

“Rex is making progress setting up the base.” She proceeded him up the ladder to the other hold. “Sabine’s put in a lot of work as well. You should take a look around, after all you and Ezra played a role in getting us to this point.” 

“By finding all the places we couldn’t have a base,” he scoffed. 

“It was important work.” 

He shrugged, seeming preoccupied. “If you say so.”

Hera studied him as they walked. “I thought you’d be more excited about our new base…”


	492. A Peaceful Moment Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Ezra during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

It was a glorious sunset and Zeb intended to enjoy it. Turning up the music, he leaned back with a contented sigh. 

Ezra stared at the view but didn’t really see it. His mind was busy with the impending confrontation with the Inquisitors. He tried to hand Zeb’s drink back, but grinned when he caught the Lasat almost dozing. “How’d you get out of set-up duty?”

“Hours of carrying crates while you two were practicing.” He accepted the can and took a swig. “Now relax, Ezra. Trust me, moments like this are rare. You gotta savor them when you can.”


	493. Mysterious Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, and Sabine during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

“Hera,” Kanan began again, attempting to hide his frustration. Everything felt wrong between them and he didn’t understand why. “I do get how important this place is-”

Hera turned to reply, but a message on their comms interrupted her. 

“This is Spectre-5.” Sabine’s voice was barely audible over the sound of blaster fire. “We’re under attack! We need backup-“ She gave a pained gasp and her message cut off. 

Kanan and Hera met each other’s eyes, finally in sync for the first time in days. “Meet you at the _Ghost_.”

He nodded before sprinting away. “Zeb? Ezra? Where are you?” 


	494. The Fate of Lt. Dicer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

Rex woke with a start, quickly registering he couldn’t move. All he could tell at first was his arms were pinned to his sides and he was being held high about a cave floor. Eventually, he heard breathing and realized what held him. He resisted the shiver threatening to crawl up his spine; he didn’t want to wake the spider caging him. 

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he spotted movement across the cavern - small, white dots crawling on bright-colored cloth. He took awhile to recognize the fabric as a flight suit. He’d found the remains of Lt. Dicer.


	495. Splitting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

The tunnel ahead forked. “We need to split up," Kanan groaned. "Ezra, go with Hera-”

“No,” she interrupted loudly. “Ezra, stay with Kanan. Sabine, Zeb, with me.” She held Kanan’s gaze as if challenging him to disagree with her. 

He nodded without comment. “Let’s go.” 

Ezra did as he was told, but glanced back and forth between them as if sensing the conflict without understanding the cause. 

“Shouldn’t we have a Jedi on each team,” Zeb asked as the three of them took the right-hand tunnel.

“We’ve gotta get used to not having them around,” Hera replied grimly, taking point.


	496. The Spiders of Atollon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

Their lightsabers illuminated a large, spider-like creature in the tunnel ahead. It hissed at the Jedi and scuttled forward. 

Turning off his weapon, Ezra put a hand on Kanan’s shoulder. “Wait, let me try to connect with it?”

His Master shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Trust me,” Ezra reached with his other hand and closed his eyes, “I got this.” He approached the creature, stretching out with the Force to try to touch its mind. He could feel thoughts, emotions, but they slipped through his grasp like flowing water. 

The spider-thing screeched in his face, ready to attack.


	497. A Fight to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, and Sabine during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

Kanan headed for the turret. “Ezra, Zeb, get to your guns. Keep those things off us until we can take off.”

“Sabine,” Hera slipped out of the pilot’s chair and under the _Ghost’s_ main instrument panel, “try boosting the power.”

“How did they web us down so fast?” The girl’s fingers danced over the controls as she worked. “I didn’t see anything when we retreated here.” 

“Don’t know, don’t care. They can’t have this ship or any of my crew.” Hera swore quietly as her tools slipped. “We fought too hard to find this place, we’re not giving up now.”


	498. “The Jedi are growing in their power…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Ezra, and Kanan during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

Ezra and Kanan counted together. “One. Two…” Sabine ran past them down the _Ghost’s_ ramp and leapt as they reached, “Three!” Both Jedi closed their eyes, Force-pushing her toward the sensor.

It was a strange feeling - like invisible hands lifting and throwing her through the air. Sabine kept her legs and arms churning out of instinct, but she was powerless to control her flight…

…or fall.

“Whoa,” she screamed, passing the sensor and nearing a precipice. Voices yelled her name as the unseen power released her. Sabine twisted as she fell, grabbing desperately for a hold on the cliff edge.


	499. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Kanan during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

Kanan surveyed the fence of sensors now circling Chopper Base. It was good work, quickly pulled together by Sabine and her team. Spotting the Mandalorian leaning against a column, he walked over to compliment her. 

She wasn’t interested. “You’d better go talk to Hera.” Sabine nodded meaningfully behind him. Turning, he saw Hera in the distance. 

“Why?” He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Sighing, Sabine put a hand over her eyes. “Sometimes you’re so clueless. Kanan, wake up! She might agree with your mission, but you’re still walking out and taking Ezra with you.” 

He stared at her blankly until realization dawned.


	500. A Bittersweet Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

“We’ll see each other again.” Kanan pulled Hera into a gentle embrace. “I promise.”

She hugged him tightly, laying her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. “Why can’t we go with you,” she asked at last, looking up at him. 

“The places we’re going-” Kanan paused, unwilling to say out loud how dangerous a trip to Malachor could be. “-they don’t react well to non-Force-users. It has to be just me, Ezra, and Ahsoka.” 

“And when you come back?”

“We’ll know how to defeat the Sith and his Inquisitors.” _I hope_ , he added silently, kissing her forehead.


	501. Reflected Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “The Mystery of Chopper Base”

Ezra sat at the sensor wall, watching the spiders pace the parameter. It bothered him more than he was willing to admit that he couldn’t connect with them. He’d eventually been able to influence all the animals he’d reached out to, why not these creatures?

Not willing to give up, he tried again. The emotions he sensed were stronger this time. Anger. Fear. Desire to cause pain to any threat. Willingness to kill. 

The spider screeched loudly and Ezra fell backward. It stared down at him before eventually moving away. 

“Fine,” he spat angrily. “I guess we won’t be friends.”


	502. Saying Goodbye For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Ezra, and Ahsoka between “The Mystery of Chopper Base” and “Twilight of the Apprentice”

“Hey Kanan-”

Without letting go of Hera, he turned to see Ezra waiting at the bottom of the hill. Beside him stood Ahsoka. Kanan was mildly surprised he hadn’t sensed her, but his thoughts had been elsewhere. 

“Come on,” Ezra continued, “it’s time to go.” 

Kanan nodded and turned back to Hera, who was already disentangling herself from him. “Hera, I-“

“I know.” She mustered a small smile. “Keep yourselves safe, please?”

“You too.” There was so much he wanted to say, but he was out of time. “Make sure we have people and a place to come home to.”


	503. The Loves of Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Ahsoka, Kanan, and Hera “The Mystery of Chopper Base” and “Twilight of the Apprentice”

“I’ll find Chopper,” Ezra said offhandedly as he walked away.

Ahsoka nodded, but her eyes never left Kanan and Hera. She sensed Kanan’s pain and reluctance to leave, how torn he was between his duty as a Jedi and his love for his partner. Although it wasn’t the same situation, it reminded her achingly of Anakin and Padmé. 

Thinking of Anakin made her think of Vader and what she’d have to do if she faced him.

“I’m sorry,” she said to Kanan as he came down the hill.

“It’s fine,” he shrugged, pushing past her, “let’s get this over with.” 


	504. Abrupt Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper before “Twilight of the Apprentice”

After Ashoka, Ezra, and Chopper settled into place behind him, Kanan piloted the _Phantom_ away from the _Ghost_. “Ahsoka,” he said, suddenly remembering, “did you see Rex? Hera said he was asking about you.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

Ahsoka felt Ezra studying her face, but she stared at her hands instead. “Because I can’t help feeling that we need to hurry.”

“Yeah but-“

Chopper beeped loudly, interrupting him. “Call coming in.” He turned to her. “It’s for Ahsoka.”

She sighed, suspecting who it was. “Go ahead.” 

The hologram hummed to life between them. It was Rex and he didn’t look happy.


	505. Parting of Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka before “Twilight of the Apprentice”

“What’re you doing, Commander?”

Ahsoka glanced at the others. Ezra leaned against Kanan’s chair in an attempt to give her some semblance of privacy,. “Completing a mission, Rex, like always.” 

“You’re avoiding me.” Rex looked her up and down. “What mission?”

No point hiding it now. “We’re traveling to Malachor to learn about the Sith.”

His eyes widened. “Malachor? You’re not serious?”

She shrugged. 

“Fine,” Rex rubbed his forehead, “tell me the plan.”

“We’ll figure it out once we get there.”

“Business as usual, huh,” he chuckled ruefully.

She smiled. “Once we drop out of hyperspace, we’ll be going dark-“


	506. Arrival on Malachor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

The three Force-users walked across the vast crater toward a series of tall, oddly-shaped columns. The only sounds were their footsteps and the wind. 

“What do you think this place is,” Ezra asked, looking around. 

“Or was,” Kanan added. “Doesn’t look like anyone’s been here for a long time.”

“Except for the other ship that landed here before us.” Ashoka squinted in the dim light. “Is that writing on those columns?” 

As they got nearer, they saw she was right. The stones were covered with line upon line of small, narrow script in a language neither Kanan nor Ezra recognized.


	507. Don’t Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Ahsoka, and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

“Can you read it?” 

Ahsoka sighed. “I can try.” She leaned in, her hand hovering over the stone as she recited the words. 

Ezra stared at the writing. He sensed something, like a voice underneath Ahsoka’s voice. It beckoned him, offering everything he’d ever wanted but had been denied. He stepped forward, reaching a hand toward the stone. 

“No! Ezra, don’t!” Ahsoka warned, but it was too late. Ezra touched the surface and red light illuminated his handprint. The light spread, highlighting the lines and letters carved on the stone. 

Then the ground gave way beneath them and they fell.


	508. Approaching the Sith Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

“This place is a strange,” Kanan mused. 

“But beautiful.” When his Master raised an eyebrow at him, Ezra shrugged. “Not saying I’d want to live here, but the holes in the surface are like stars in a night sky.”

“Stay alert,” Ahsoka advised, “anything could be hiding in this darkness.” 

They neared another pool of light which cast shadows on blackened statue-like shapes of beings contorted in odd positions. “The ground looks scorched. Whoa, Kanan,” Ezra said, rushing forward, “look, a lightsaber! And another.” He picked one up and turned it on. It flared to life briefly before sputtering out.


	509. Remains of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Kanan knelt near a human-shaped form. Taking a deep breath, he opened himself up to the Force. The numbing cold that had hovered at the back of his mind since they’d landed flowed over him, but he’d expected that; it signaled the presence of the Dark Side. 

He felt other things too - anger, fear, and many lives extinguished in an all-consuming fire. Kanan raised his eyes to the knelling form in front of him and saw it for what it was: not a statue but the remains of a Jedi Temple guard. 

“This was a battlefield,” he whispered, voice trembling.


	510. Meeting the Eighth Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Brother, Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

The Inquisitor jumped back, hurling several small devices at them that glowed red in the darkness. 

“Take cover,” Ahsoka yelled. She grabbed Kanan’s shoulder and pulled him with her to safety. 

Ezra was far ahead of them both and out of their reach. The young Jedi dove behind one of the statue-like forms which protected him from the blast, but the fragile ground under him collapsed. “Kanan,” he cried as he fell into darkness. 

“Ezra!” Kanan ran to his apprentice. “Ezra! Can you hear me?” 

Among the rubble below, Ezra stirred. “I’m okay.”

“He’s getting away,” Ahsoka said, “let’s go!”


	511. A Choice Quickly Made…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka, and the Eighth Brother during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Kanan stood frozen with indecision. His instincts screamed at him to go to his Padawan, but he couldn’t leave Ahsoka to fight the Inquisitor alone. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Ezra called to him, “I’ll catch up.”

Kanan maintained eye contact with him for a few more seconds, but the boy seemed confident and, at least for the moment, safe. With a nod, Kanan followed Ahsoka as the Inquisitor used his double-bladed lightsaber like a propellor, flying above the ruins and quickly outpacing them. “We won't catch him like this.”

“Perhaps not,” she agreed, “but maybe another opportunity will present itself?”


	512. …With Long-Standing Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and a stranger during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Ezra dusted himself off. “Sure, I’ll catch up,” he grumbled. “Soon as I figure out where I am.”

“I know where you are,” a quavering voice said from the darkness, before chuckling, “you’re with me.” 

Despite how nonthreatening the voice sounded, Ezra narrowed his eyes and ignited his lightsaber. 

“Please put your weapon away.” A hooded and hunched figure limped into view. “I mean you no harm.” 

“Stay back!” Ezra brandished his weapon. “I’m warning you, old man.” 

Ignoring him, the stranger stepped forward, leaning heavily on a wooden staff. “Forgive me, it…it’s just, I’ve been alone so long-”


	513. Unexpected Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Maul smiled as the boy walked ahead of him. The question about the Sith, which could have reaffirmed his distrust, actually had the opposite effect. 

The conversation also raised new possibilities. The child’s anger and power had flared through the Force when he’d spoken about his parents. Maul hadn’t lied before, all the power he’d amassed earlier in his life was now gone. His body was still a finely-tuned instrument of destruction, but the signs of age were growing daily. His family were all long dead, so if Maul wanted to leave any kind of legacy, he needed an apprentice.


	514. Chopper Enters the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper, the Eighth Brother, Kanan, and Ahsoka during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

A spinning red-bladed lightsaber barely missed him. “ _Oh frell!_ ” Chopper kicked open the hatch and jumped inside the advanced TIE fighter. “ _Where’s the raiming scomp socket?_ ” 

“Filthy droid,” the Inquisitor hissed as Ahoska and Kanan crested the ruins. He moved to engage them, turning his back on Chopper. 

“ _The hard way it is_.” Seizing the controls, the droid targeted the Inquisitor. “ _Call me a ‘filthy droid’ again_ ,” he laughed, firing relentlessly. The Inquisitor blocked most of the shots but one forced him to drop his lightsaber. 

“Chopper,” Kanan grinned as Ahsoka confiscated the Inquisitor's weapon, “sometimes you do it right.”


	515. Loose Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

There were hurdles to recruiting the boy - the Jedi, for example. He’d only felt them in the Force briefly, but he’d sensed something familiar there. “You’re a Jedi,” Maul asked. “Forgive my skepticism, but you’re so young-“

“I’m studying to become one,” Ezra replied proudly. “I came here with my Master and a former Jedi.”

“I knew several Jedi in my youth,” Maul said with false cheerfulness, “perhaps we’ve met? What are their names?” 

“Kanan Jarrus, he’s my Master, and Ahsoka Tano.”

 _Lady Tano, back like a bad druggat._ Maul grinned, savoring this news. “I look forward to meeting them.”


	516. There is Only Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Maul during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Ezra reached out within the Force to open the door to the temple, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing happened. “I can’t,” he gasped, leaning forward, “it’s too heavy.” 

“Your anger is a wellspring. You must use it.” 

The boy frowned. “But a Jedi is never supposed to act out of emotion.” 

“Your passions give you strength.” Maul studied Ezra closely to see his reaction. “And through strength, you gain power. You have seen it. You feel it. You must break your chains.”

Ezra considered Maul’s words. The next time he reached out, he focused on his anger.


	517. The Turning of Ezra Bridger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Maul during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Ezra tried again, picturing all the moments of frustration and loss in his life.

The deaths of his parents…

The Grand Inquisitor taunting him at Fort Anaxes…

The Empire capturing Kanan…

Being tortured by the Seventh Sister…

Power roared through him and the stone began to lift, revealing red light within. 

“Yes,” Maul purred gleefully, “use your power.” 

Teeth gritted and still struggling to maintain control, Ezra walked beside Maul through the now open doorway until, “It’s a dead end.”

“Focus!” 

Ezra lifted the stone higher. Finally satisfied, Maul stretched out his hand to the next stone blocking their path.


	518. Questioning the Eighth Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Kanan, the Eighth Brother, and Chopper during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Ahsoka handed the Inquisitor’s blade to Kanan while keeping one of her own to his throat. “Kanan, restrain him.” 

Hooking the circular lightsaber hilt to his belt, the Jedi pulled a pair of binders from the Inquisitor’s uniform. “Thanks for coming fully equipped,” Kanan snarked, locking his wrists.

“I always travel prepared.” The Inquisitor’s face was hidden by his helmet, but there was a sneer in his voice. ‘Which should tell you something.”

“That you’re well-resourced but not very good,” Kanan suggested. 

“That you won’t be able to hold me.” 

“We’ll see.” Ahsoka pressed her blade forward. “Now, let’s talk.”


	519. A Test of Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Maul eyed Ezra. It was risky, but if this failed only the boy would be lost, which would be a shame but not an insurmountable problem. After all, the boy’s Master and Lady Tano were still out there; if they could be brought onside…

“Look, we can do this,” Ezra urged, disturbing Maul’s planning. 

The former Sith nodded, watching as the boy backed up and took a running leap above the chasm. Maul pushed out with the Force, but it wasn’t enough and Ezra began to fall. Recognizing the error, Maul push again and Ezra landed safely on the platform.


	520. A Test of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Maul during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Ezra clutched the Sith holocron to his chest as the platform rose.

“Jump,” Maul called to him. 

“I won’t make it.” He glanced up into the energy source above. Lightning struck out from it, repeatedly hitting the platform he stood on. 

“Ezra!” 

“I…I can’t.” 

“Trust me!” 

Either way he faced death, but Ezra preferred low odds to no odds. Decision made, he jumped. The fall seemingly took forever, only to jerk to a sudden stop. A Force grip tighter than any Kanan had ever used locked first around his body, before shifting to the hand that held the holocron.


	521. One Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Grinning in malevolent triumph, Maul grabbed the holocron. Finally, after years of isolation and suffering, it was his. Tightening his grip, Maul’s fingers shifted against Ezra’s. He glanced down at the boy who still dangled over the chasm. The boy whose wide, panicked eyes were locked on Maul’s face. 

Now was not the time to allow the facade to crumble, there was still much to do. Maul pulled Ezra to the safety of the ledge and let go of the holocron. “There was nothing to fear.” He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You were wise to trust me.”


	522. Reinforcements of the Worst Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, the Eighth Brother, Ahsoka, and Chopper during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Kanan ran ahead, following his feelings and his bond with Ezra until he reached a large stone door in the temple’s base. “He’s inside,” he hissed, frustrated. “I know it. But there’s no way he lifted that door.”

Ahsoka glanced between it and their captive Inquisitor. “Not without help.”

The Eighth Brother lifted his head as if sniffing the air. He chuckled darkly. 

“What’s so funny,” Kanan demanded. 

The Jedi’s comm beeped. “ _Kanan, pick up NOW!_ ”

“What is it Chopper?” 

“ _We’ve got company._ ” 

The Inquisitor laughed again. In the distance, the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother were flying towards them.


	523. All the Players on the Board At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and others during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 1”

Maul followed Ezra out of the temple, quickly surveying the scene before them. First there were the Inquisitors - the one who hunted him and two he hadn’t seen before. Individually they weren’t much of a threat, together they could become a problem. 

Then there were the Jedi. The man Ezra called Master was too young to have been a Knight during the culling. He was likely a half-trained Padawan and barely worth Maul’s time. That left…

“Maul,” Ahsoka gasped, her eyes widening. 

Here was another chance to get even with Kenobi and Skywalker’s apprentice. “What fun,” Maul laughed. “What fun!”


	524. A Former Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, Maul, Ahsoka, and others during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Kanan grabbed Ezra’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Exactly what we came here to do.” Ezra gestured at Maul, who was fighting all three Inquisitors single-handedly. “Just look! He hates the Sith as much as we do.”

“They called him Darth, that means he is a Sith!” 

“They betrayed him, killed his family,” Ezra pulled away from Kanan, “and now he’s helping us. We should help him.” 

“Stay back,” Kanan glanced at Ahsoka, “we’ll handle this.” 

Maul had locked lightsabers with the Seventh Sister, giving the Fifth Brother an opening. Despite his misgivings, Kanan stepped in and blocked his blade.


	525. Stay or Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul, Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Maul scoffed as he turned to face Kanan. “Are you such cowards that you would run from this chance to defeat your enemies…who slaughter your friends?” 

Kanan met Maul’s glare unflinchingly, still not convinced anything here was worth fighting Vader.

“Kanan?” 

Glancing down, he found Ezra studying him, a pleading expression on his face. Kanan felt the boy’s doubt and disappointment roll through their bond and knew the feelings were directed at him. He turned to Ahsoka for guidance, but she simply nodded. This was his call. 

Sighing, Kanan pulled out his commlink. “Chopper, we’re staying for a while.”


	526. Brotherly (and Sisterly) Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Brother, Fifth Brother, and Seventh Sister during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“I will reclaim the holocron!” The Eighth Brother ignited his lightsaber and quickly headed toward the temple. 

The Fifth Brother moved to follow him, but the Seventh Sister grabbed his wrist. “Wait! Let him thin them out, then _we_ will retrieve Lord Vader’s prize.”

“What if he is successful,” he asked, dropping his arm to his side once she released him. “We could be left with nothing.” 

“ _Him?_ " She laughed brightly. “Unlikely. At best he may be able to eliminate Jarrus and the boy before getting himself killed.” Her smile was cold. “Which is a pleasing prospect in every way.”


	527. Lift Talk (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

The situation was out of control. If he didn’t intervene, he risked losing Ezra to Maul and the Dark Side. “Ezra,” Kanan began earnestly, putting a hand on his apprentice’s shoulder, “listen to me, he’s using you.” 

Ezra shrugged him off and pulled away as far as he could go. “Are you ever gonna trust me to think for myself,” he demanded angrily. “To follow my instincts?”

“I do trust you,” Kanan exclaimed with more frustration than he meant to show. Maul had only known Ezra briefly, how had he undermined the work of months in so short a time?


	528. Lift Talk (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

When Ezra first worked with Maul to open the doors of the temple, tapping into the Force using his anger had been exhausting. But as they’d moved deeper inside, it became easier and he’d felt…strong. Stronger and more sure of himself than he had in months training with Kanan. 

Maul’s continual encouragement was also a welcome change. “Maul sees what I could be,” Ezra shot back. “You don’t.” _You never have_ , he thought angrily, even if deep down he knew it wasn’t true. 

Rolling his eyes, Kanan gave an aggrieved sigh. “He’ll say anything to get what he wants.”


	529. Old Business and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“Grandpa,” Maul repeated dryly as they watched the lift carry Kanan and Ezra up the side of the temple. “What a…charming way with words Master Jarrus has.” _He’ll be even more charming once I’ve gutted him._

Ahsoka eyed Maul. “Whatever you’re trying to do, it won’t work.”

“Lady Tano,” he smiled politely, “I’m simply trying to do what you and I discussed all those years ago on Mandalore: destroy the Sith and the Empire.” His smile turned predatory. “How many lives would’ve been spared if you’d listened and joined me then?” 

Before she could answer, the lift had returned.


	530. Lift Talk (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Maul during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“How many would’ve died by your hand,” Ahsoka replied dismissively, following him onto the lift, “once you’d filled the void the Sith left behind? Besides, you know that’s not what I meant. Whatever you’re attempting with Ezra won’t work. Kanan’s trained him well.”

“Has he?” Raising an eyebrow, Maul studied her. “You’re very sure.” A slow smile spread across his face. “Oh, I see! Jarrus is _your_ student.” 

Ahsoka had a retort ready as the lift stopped, but the sight greeting them stole her breath away. Ezra clung to the terrace one-handed as the Eighth Brother menaced him from above.


	531. Change-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitors during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“That went well,” the Seventh Sister laughed. She touched down on the terrace beside the Eighth Brother, followed closely by the Fifth Brother. “You couldn’t even handle one Padawan.”

“The Shadow intervened,” the Inquisitor hissed, moving to keep them both in front of him, clearly wary of an attack. 

She sneered, deliberately turning her back to show how little she feared him. Her newest probe droid landed on her shoulder and stared down the Eighth Brother for her. “I saw. They’ll have to split up again. You two take Tano and Jarrus," she petted the droid, "we’ll handle the others.”


	532. A Last Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“Let me.” Ahsoka stepped past Kanan to lay her hand on the temple wall. “I’m less Jedi than you, it’s probably better if we don’t risk you touching a Sith Temple.” A dim red glow shone under her hand and the lift began lowering toward them. “You’re still worrying about Ezra.”

“It’s hard not to.” Kanan joined her on the lift platform. “His trust in Maul-“

“Maul is very persuasive.” She made a chagrined face. “Believe me, I know. But Ezra’s smart and he’s got a good heart. Trust in your training and in him, he’ll find his way through.”


	533. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul, Ezra and the Seventh Sister during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“Strike her down,” Maul ordered. “You want to end this? Finish her!”

Ezra gripped his lightsaber and bit his lip. The Seventh Sister was right there, held immobile and helpless by Maul’s power. All it would take was one swing of Ezra’s blade and he’d be free of her forever. 

He looked into her eyes and saw fear there - panicked, hopeless fear. He’d felt the same at the abandoned medical station when she’d tortured him. He’d sworn to kill her for that and for threatening his friends, but now the moment was here…

“I can’t,” Ezra cried, lowering his weapon.


	534. Another Inquisitor Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Maul, and the Seventh Sister during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

To Ezra it seemed to happen in flashes, like frozen holo-images: 

The lightsaber leaving Maul’s hand…

The look of triumph on the Seventh Sister’s face shifting back into fear…

Her body dangling in the air and then thudding onto the terrace to lay lifeless beside her fallen weapon. 

_It’s over_ , he thought as he stared at the headless corpse. _She’s finally gone and I’m safe._

But he didn’t feel safe, he felt numb. 

Maul leaned down to hiss in his ear. “The next time you hesitate like that, it may cost you your life, or the lives of your friends.”


	535. Another Choice Quickly Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“I will handle this,” Maul said. “You take the holocron. Place it in the obelisk, activate the temple, gain the knowledge you seek.”

Frowning, Ezra turned toward the fight on the terrace below them. Ahsoka and Kanan were holding their own, but there was always a chance the Inquisitors could…

 _No_. Ezra pushed the thought away. The Inquisitors stood no chance against his friends when they had Maul’s help, and soon he’d know how to defeat the Sith. Nothing could go wrong now. 

So why did he feel such dread? 

“I’ll meet you at the top,” Ezra replied at last.


	536. Maul’s Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

There was a moment, one of many in his long life, when Maul could’ve chosen a different path. He could have joined with the Jedi, used their combined strength to defeat Sidious and Vader, and perhaps found a less lonely ending for himself.

But he was a Sith, in mind if not in name. He believed in power and his right to wield it; in rage and taking what he wanted. That both Tano and Jarrus were, in a roundabout way, disciples of Kenobi made his next actions even more satisfying. 

With lightning speed, he lashed out with his lightsaber.


	537. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Maul, and Ahsoka during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“Where’s Ezra?” 

Maul’s tone oozed sly menace. “You mean, my apprentice?” 

Kanan exchanged a worried glance with Ahsoka before turning to Maul, still not really comprehending the meaning of his words. His eyes widened as Maul rushed him, swinging his double-bladed lightsaber in a tight arc. 

On instinct, Kanan brought up his own saber to deflect the blow, preventing it from killing him but not from striking him. Red light was the last thing he saw, followed by howling, all-consuming pain. Dimly, he heard Ahsoka cry out as he collapsed to his knees, one hand clamped over his injured face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kevin Kiner's music cue for this scene, so hopefully he won't mind me borrowing its title for the title of this drabble.


	538. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Maul, and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“No, Kanan,” Ahsoka cried, temporarily frozen in horror. Shaking off her shock, she scrambled to block Maul’s next attempts to kill him. 

“Still confident in your student’s abilities,” Maul sneered as they locked sabers, their faces inches from each other. “You should have trained him better. One of your many errors in judgement, I think.” 

“You’ve no idea.” She forced him back, trying to gain breathing room. 

“Meanwhile, _my_ apprentice is activating the temple, or more precisely this battle station,” Maul’s voice rose, his anger no longer concealed, “which I shall use to exact my revenge on _all_ my enemies!”


	539. At the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Ezra ran up the last few steps oblivious to what was happening on the lower terraces of the temple. The chamber at the top was vast and mostly empty, except for two tall, triangular shapes hovering above the floor. “The obelisk, I suppose,” Ezra muttered. He crossed the space cautiously, wary of attack but ignoring the lines and shapes decorating the floors and walls of the chamber. 

Pulling the Sith holocron from his pocket, he held it out and levitated it until it was between the columns. At first nothing happened, then lightning began to dance over the holocron’s surface.


	540. Fade to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

_Pain._

Kanan struggled to concentrate. The clash and hum of Maul and Ahsoka’s lightsabers sounded far away, although he was sure they were still quite close.

_Pain._

It was hard to think of anything else. His fingers scrabbled against the cold stone of the temple as the red glow swamping his vision began fading into blackness. He tried to blink… 

_Pain._

…and gritted his teeth to keep from shouting. Ahsoka didn’t need the distraction, nor Maul the reminder. Kanan’s left hand finally found his lightsaber as his right found something else. A familiar shape - thin, smooth…

A temple guard’s mask.


	541. The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

With trembling hands, Kanan slipped the mask over his face, sighing with relief as it sealed tight. It didn’t lessen the pain, but the mask protected his wounds, which was particularly important given even the slightest breeze made his skin feel like he was burning. 

Shakily, he stood, taking a deep breath to center himself. Every youngling trained at the Jedi Temple learned to fight without using their vision, this was just an extreme version of that. He felt Ahsoka’s relief when she spotted him and sent back reassurances that he didn’t entirely believe. 

Kanan readied himself to face Maul.


	542. Bonds in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ahsoka, and Maul during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

_I’m fine._

Ahsoka’s eyes widened as she sensed the words. When had she and Kanan developed a Force bond? 

_Well, fine enough. Give me a second._

She leapt backward up the stairs, keeping Maul’s attention. “Running away again, Lady Tano,” he taunted. 

She smiled, sensing Kanan’s readiness. “If you want to finish our fight, you’ll have to deal with _him_ first.”

“Go get Ezra,” Kanan yelled.

With a nod, Ahsoka ran up the stairs toward the top of the temple. Something else prickled her senses, a presence in the Force she recognized. “Oh no,” she gasped and quickened her pace.


	543. Kanan vs Maul (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“I,” there was laughter in Maul’s voice as he drew out the sound, “will make this quick.”

Kanan raised his lightsaber in a reverse grip. “You had your chance.” 

Maul moved quietly, trying to outflank him, but Kanan still detected each footfall. Kanan changed his stance slightly, but otherwise remained still, not wanting to telegraph his awareness to his opponent. The whirling buzz of a lightsaber preceded Maul’s attack. Kanan blocked the strike along with the next three blows. Reaching out, he grabbed Maul’s wrist and hurled him away. Maul cried out in surprised anger as he tripped and fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buh-bye Maul, for now.


	544. Another Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Chopper during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Kanan collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. Interacting with the Force in this way was tiring, but at least Maul was gone.

His comm chimed. “ _Kanan, come in!_ ”

“Chopper! Am I glad to hear you. We need a pickup.”

“ _No frelling kidding, a TIE-fighter just arrived._ ”

“A TIE-fighter? You’re sure?”

“ _What do you think?_ ” 

Another Inquisitor or something worse? “Track my signal and pick me up.”

“ _No, let’s meet at the top. That’s where Ezra is, it’ll be faster._ ”

“I won’t make it to the top on my own,” Kanan sighed, not ready to explain why. “Just…follow my orders!”


	545. The Voice of the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and others during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

The voice echoed from everywhere, but Ezra sensed it strongest from the Sith holocron. “The Power to destroy life is at your command.”

“What?” Shocked horror drove away his confusion. “No! That not what I wanted!” 

“Then perhaps the other who approaches will claim it instead.”

“Maul.” Realization dawned. Maul had used him, just like Kanan had warned. Ezra spun around, running towards one of the temple’s openings. “Kanan, Ahsoka, Maul tricked us! This temple’s a weapon.” 

Lights blinded him. When he could see again, Ezra’s mouth dropped open. A TIE-fighter approached slowly and on top of it stood Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the most extra thing Vader/Anakin has ever done? It's definitely in the running.


	546. Hubris of the Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Darth Vader during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Channeling all his anger into his blows, Ezra fought back. _I can do this_ , he thought, blocking the Sith Lord’s lightsaber. _I can stop him and save everyone_. Out loud he yelled, “I don’t fear you!” and believed it with everything in him. 

“Then you will die braver than most.” Vader stopped toying with him and attacked in earnest, shattering Ezra’s lightsaber with his third blow. 

_No!_ Pain from the impact reverberated up Ezra’s arm, followed by numbness. He looked up into the implacable red lenses in Vader’s mask as fear shivered through him.

“Perhaps I was wrong,” Vader gloated.


	547. A Long Awaited Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Ezra, and Darth Vader during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

The oppressive weight of Vader’s presence grew as Ahsoka neared the top. She stumbled to a stop once she arrived, temporarily overwhelmed. She’d seen holo-images of him, but none adequately captured the reality. She crept closer, searching the monstrous armored figure for any signs of Anakin Skywalker, but found none. 

“Perhaps I was wrong,” Vader said, towering over Ezra. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Ahsoka replied. 

Vader froze before slowly turning to face her. This close to him, Ahsoka could sense emotions swirling inside of him.

Anger.

Fear.

And most surprisingly, deep satisfaction. He had been waiting for her.


	548. Chopper to the Rescue…Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“ _What’s wrong with you_ ,” Chopper asked. 

“I can’t see.” Kanan walked tentatively toward the _Phantom_ , eventually stumbling inside. “I got injured in a fight, so you’re going to have to fly us to Ezra.” When Chopper didn’t reply, Kanan tilted his head. “Chopper, do you understand?”

“ _Copy. Sit down before you fall down._ ”

Kanan did so, grateful for the rest. When the ship landed, he heard Chopper’s rocket fire. “I may need some help getting to Ezra.”

“ _No problem._ ” The droid gently grasped Kanan’s hand and led him forward.

“Should I be worried that you’re not arguing with me?”

“ _Probably._ ”


	549. Master and Apprentice (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“Kanan!” Relief flooded Ezra as he ran to his Master, but it was quickly replaced by confusion. “Wait, what happened? Why are you wearing that?” 

“I’ll explain later. Chopper, get the _Phantom_ ready.” The droid left without complaint, triggering more warning bells for Ezra. Kanan held out his hand. “Help me to the holocron.” 

Ezra stared at his Master’s hand, before looking up to search both the Force and what little he could see of his face through the mask. “Kanan,” Ezra gasped in horrified realization, “your eyes…” 

“Let’s worry about that later,” Kanan wheezed, nearly collapsing onto Ezra’s shoulder.


	550. Master and Apprentice (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Darth Vader during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Yelling, Ahsoka leapt at Vader, slashing down with both blades. One lightsaber connected with something and the Sith Lord cried out. Ahsoka skidded face first across the floor of the temple, but her actions had the desired effect: Vader let go of Ezra. Ahsoka stood to follow her friends.

“Ahsoka…”

She froze. For the first time in sixteen years, she felt Anakin’s presence. Turning slowly, Ahsoka saw Vader’s mask was cracked, revealing one eye and part of his face. Anakin’s face. 

Anakin’s voice, modulated by his mask, repeated her name. “Ahsoka…” The longing in that one word broke her heart.


	551. Balanced on a Vibroknife’s Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Vader/Anakin, and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“I won’t leave you,” Ahsoka said. “Not this time.” 

They stared at each other. Ahsoka felt the conflict within Anakin - his loneliness and despair over what his life had become battling against his desire for control, to be right, and to make all his losses justified. She thought for a moment her old Master would win, but his eye narrowed and Anakin’s presence was subsumed within that of Vader. “Then you will die.”

“ _Ahsoka?_ ” Kanan’s concern bled through their bond. Neither he nor Ezra would survive a fight with Vader, so it was up to her to buy them time.


	552. Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ahsoka, Ezra, and Vader during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

The sounds under Kanan’s feet changed from stone to the metal of the _Phantom’s_ decking. He walked forward more confidently in the familiar space, only eventually realizing Ezra was no longer behind him. 

“What’s going on?” When no one answered, Kanan reached out in the Force. The Sith was nothing but cold darkness, but Ahsoka blazed brightly. He felt her hopefulness turn into grim determination. “ _Ahsoka_ ,” he asked worriedly through their bond, “ _what’s wrong?_ ”

“ _Look after Ezra_ ,” Ahsoka replied, “ _and may the Force be with you_.” He knew she was saying goodbye even before Ezra started frantically screaming her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my theory: because Ahsoka has a close personal relationship with Anakin, she can feel the subtle shifts in the Force that indicate who is in control at the moment, Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader. But for people like Kanan and Ezra who don't have that relationship, it's all just cold, Sith evil.


	553. It’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Kanan hugged Ezra tightly as the boy sobbed against his chest. “There’s nothing we can do now. It’s over.” 

They stayed that way for a long time while Chopper entered hyperspace coordinates for Phoenix Squadron’s new base. Finally, Ezra pulled away. “Your wounds…we should do something about them.”

“I’m fine-“

“But you’re not,” Ezra yelled before collecting himself. “Please. Let me help?”

Kanan nodded. “Med supplies are under the main instrument panel.” 

Once Ezra retrieved the kit, he placed his hands on either side of Kanan’s face. “Hold still. I’ll try to be gentle.” Tentatively, he removed the mask.


	554. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Ezra thought he was prepared. He’d schooled himself to give no reaction to Kanan’s injuries, but he couldn’t stop his horrified gasp on seeing them. 

“Yeah,” Kanan attempted a self-deprecating smile that ended up more of a pained grimace, “I suspected it wasn’t very pretty.” 

The lightsaber burns were livid red against his Master's skin and covered the area of both eyes and down into part of his left cheek. Kanan’s eyes were bloodshot and clearly sightless. “Who,” Ezra stammered, “who did this to you?”

Kanan tried to shrug off the question. “Doesn’t matter-”

Instantly, Ezra knew it was Maul.


	555. Return of the Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Rex, Kanan, Ezra, and others during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“Signal coming in.” 

Hera paused her briefing. Rex was standing at the communications equipment and when he met her eyes Hera felt a shiver of apprehension. “It’s the _Phantom_. They have injuries.”

She stepped forward, trying not to let her fears run away with her. “How bad?”

“Unclear.” He returned to the controls. “Go. I’ll cover here.”

Hera ran to the landing area, dimly aware Zeb, Sabine, and AP-5 were following her. When the _Phantom’s_ hatch opened and Ezra led Kanan down, all she felt was relief. 

_They’re alive_ , she repeated to herself, pulling Kanan into her arms. _They’re alive_.


	556. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and others during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

_My fault._

Ezra turned away as Hera gently touched Kanan’s face. He focused instead on the growing crowd outside Chopper Base’s makeshift command center. Zeb, shoulders slumped, stared at Hera and Kanan with a heartbroken expression. Sabine stood nearby looking dazed. Ezra swallowed hard when Rex shouldered his way forward. When he didn’t find Ahsoka, the clone glanced questioningly at Ezra. 

_My fault._

Rex seemed to read something in Ezra’s face. Eyes glistening with unshed tears, he looked away. 

_My fault._

Hera pulled Ezra into a tight hug, interrupting his train of thought. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered.


	557. In Need of Medical Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, Ezra, and others during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Kanan meekly agreed to a trip to _Phoenix Home_ for medical care; another sign, if Hera needed one, that something was seriously wrong. The only thing he insisted on was Ezra coming along too.

“Your right arm is injured.”

“Kanan, I’m fine. It barely hurts-“

“This isn’t up for discussion,” the Jedi replied tersely and Ezra ducked his head as if expecting to be yelled at. It was an un-Ezra-like reaction and Hera promised herself she’d follow up on it later. In the end, they took the _Ghost_ because the whole of her crew, plus Rex, insisted on accompanying them.


	558. Familiar Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Rex during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“This feels familiar,” Sabine grumbled. When Rex raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged. “Reminds me of after we rescued Kanan or after Hera tangled with Fenn Rau.”

“Injuries are part of war,” he said quietly, “as are deaths.”

They were sitting to the side of a conference room not far from the medical bay, waiting for Hera to bring news of Kanan and Ezra. “I’m sorry about Ahsoka,” Sabine said at last. “I can’t imagine losing-“

“We don’t know everything that happened. No need to grieve before time.” But even though Rex said it calmly, he didn’t sound hopeful.


	559. A New Prognosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, and Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“Well,” Kanan demanded impatiently when the meddroid returned. Hera took one of his hands in hers to comfort him. 

“Ezra Bridger has minor nerve and muscle damage,” the droid replied. “After treatment, he should recover in a few days.”

Hera glanced at the bed beside Kanan’s and gave Ezra a smile which he didn’t return. “And Kanan,” the boy prompted.

“We can heal the surface wounds, although there will always be scars. But unfortunately, there is nothing we can do to return his eyesight.” 

Kanan nodded, his expression unreadable, but his hand clutched Hera’s to the point of being painful.


	560. Not Victory But Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Maul watched the battle from a distance. Although he hated Vader for everything he had been and everything he’d become, the Sith’s sheer power was impressive. He debated staying to see Tano’s death, but Maul’s survival instinct was stronger than his desire for revenge. 

He rode out the explosion in the temple complex’s lower levels, escaping at the first opportunity in one of the Inquisitors’ TIE-fighters. After programing hyperspace coordinates, he settled back to plan his next move. Something Ezra said stuck in his memory. Accessing the Inquisitor’s data network, he dowloaded all the information they had on Kanan Jarrus.


	561. A Needful Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and others during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“Surely this can wait-”

“No Hera,” Kanan insisted, his eyes still bound with bandages, “it can’t. Ezra needs a new lightsaber, which means he needs a kyber crystal. The longer we wait to do that, the more at risk he and the rest of you will be.”

“Fine,” she tried again, “but let’s wait until you’re healed-“

“I’m never going to become less blind,” he replied acidly. Around the _Ghost’s_ lounge, the others shifted uncomfortably and avoided each other’s eyes. Kanan seemed to sense the emotion in the room and gentled his tone. “I’m sorry, but we must go now.”


	562. A New Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Kanan during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Ezra focused on the map being projected from the holocron. “There are several options.”

Kanan put a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me the names of the planets.” The boy did as he asked and at the fourth one, Kanan’s grip tightened. “That’s it, we’ll try there.” 

The holocron closed, drifting back into Ezra’s hand. Kanan patted his shoulder. “Well done,” he said as he stood. After a small wobble, Kanan regained his balance and walked stiffly toward the cockpit. 

Watching him go, Ezra wallowed miserably in his guilt. If he’d been smarter and stronger, none of this would’ve happened.


	563. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Ezra lied, staring at the datapad. “Hera wants me to write up what happened…on Malachor.”

Sabine leaned on the instrument panel near Ezra’s seat at the _Ghost’s_ forward gun. “Typical procedure after a mission.”

“Nothing about this was typical.” Ezra was silent for a long time. “I should have felt it.”

She frowned. “Felt what?”

“Kanan. Maul hurt him and I never felt it. I could sense Kanan while he was being tortured by the Grand Inquisitor, but not there.”

“Maybe something in the temple was blocking you? Ezra,” she nudged him, “it’s not your fault.”


	564. Unwanted Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost crew during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“This is Jedi business,” Kanan rested a hand on Ezra’s back, “we’ll go alone.”

“You sure that’s a good idea,” Zeb asked, voicing what they were all thinking. 

“The planet’s uninhabited. Keep your comms on and if we run into trouble we’ll call.” Kanan began moving only to bump into Chopper. “Outta the way please, Chop.”

“ _I’m coming with you._ ” 

“Didn’t you hear-“

“ _I’ve been on ‘Jedi business’ before. Besides, the last time you went off alone, you came back blind._ ” 

“Chopper,” Hera hissed.

“ _I’m going,_ ” the droid grabbed hold of Kanan’s tunic with a manipulator, “ _or no one’s going_.”


	565. Waiting on Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Kanan, and Chopper during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

“Spectre-1, report.”

Kanan scrambled for his comm. “Everything’s fine Spectre-2. Spectre-6 is-“ he reached out with the Force, “-nearing the crystals. We should hear from him soon.”

“And what about your guard dog,” Hera asked, amusement in her voice.

“Spectre-3 is securing the perimeter.” Kanan snorted a laugh. “Basically he’s rolling back and forth, muttering to himself.”

“He’s just worried about you two. Given how negatively he reacted when he first met you both, I think it’s very sweet.”

“And surprising, given his normal cowardice and extreme laziness-“

“ _I can hear you,_ ” Chopper interjected grumpily, “ _you’re aware of that, right?_ ”


	566. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “Twilight of the Apprentice, Part 2”

Ezra's new lightsaber was a reassuring weight at his hip, but it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t shake the memory of Ahsoka battling Vader or of Kanan’s terrible wounds. Checking that the corridor was clear, he snuck across to Kanan’s cabin. Ezra triggered the hidden compartment under the bottom bunk, smiling grimly as he removed the Sith holocron. 

Returning quietly to his own room, he sat on Zeb’s bunk and stared at the glowing pyramid in his hand. Power rolled off it in waves, power he could use to protect everyone.

Slowly the holocron opened, its light reflecting in Ezra’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Season 2...finally.


	567. Building Chopper Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

The minute the _Ghost_ crew returned, all the responsibilities of being Phoenix Leader descended on Hera again. The base itself was still far from complete. There were security protocols to establish, facilities to build, and support staff to relocate from the fleet to planet-side. She also had pilots to train, missions to plan, and supplies to buy or steal. 

It was more than a full-time job, but Hera didn’t mind. It was thrilling to finally stop running and instead grow a rebellion strong enough to threaten the Empire’s grip on the galaxy. The future of Phoenix Group looked very bright.


	568. Change and Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

Hera heard cursing coming from the fresher. “Kanan? You okay?”

“Yeah,” he sounded disgusted, “this is just harder without being able to see what I’m doing.”

“What, oh!” Stopping by the open door, she saw Kanan holding a razor. He’d already nicked himself several times. “Here, let me.”

With a sigh, he handed her the blade. “Maybe I’ll just grow a beard-”

“You’d still need a trim occasionally. Besides,” she stroked his cheek, “I don’t mind.” 

He gave her a crooked smile, sounding more like himself than he had in days. “Anything to get me alone, huh?”

She chuckled. “Exactly.”


	569. Code of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and the Sith Holocron after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

“This is nothing but what Maul told me,” Ezra complained, “and he was lying.”

The Sith holocron glowed, its words speaking directly into his thoughts. “He may have lied about his goals and the temple’s purpose, but what he said about the Sith code was true.”

“I don’t want to be a Sith,” Ezra paced his room, struggling to keep his voice low, “I just want to be more powerful.”

“It doesn’t matter what you call yourself,” the voice was silky and persuasive, “embracing your emotions, using them to give you strength, is the only way to achieve your goals.”


	570. Some Mysteries Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Rex after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

“Everything alright?”

Rex glanced up to see Hera leaning against a nearby chair and chided himself for not hearing her come in. _Getting sloppy, old man._ “Just reading Ezra’s report.”

“Ah.” She sat opposite him. “About Ahsoka?”

“Yes that, and Vader. Ezra heard Vader say he killed Anakin Skywalker, but he also heard Ahsoka say she thought Vader was Anakin?” He tossed the datapad onto the table. “It doesn’t make any sense. What does Kanan say?” 

“He doesn’t understand it either. I’m afraid the only person who could explain it to us was Ahsoka.“

“Maybe.” He paused. “Or maybe not?”


	571. Who to Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Rex after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

Hera tilted her head. “How so?”

“Maul.” Rex said the name as if tasting something foul. “He mentioned Anakin before, a long time ago during the Siege of Mandalore.”

“But he’s dead, Kanan said he fell-”

Rex laughed mirthlessly. “He’s not dead. I’m not even sure he can die at this point. The problem is he lies as easily as he breathes.”

“Yeah, Ezra made that pretty clear.” She fiddled with a clasp on her flight suit. “This isn’t what I came to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

She sighed. “What do you think about holding a memorial for Ahsoka?”


	572. Remembering the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Rex after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

Rex blinked. “We lose people all the time in war, but we don’t hold memorials for each one. It’s-” he shook his head, “-not practical.” 

“But perhaps needed.” She leaned forward. “Ahsoka was important to a lot of us. Kanan and Ezra in particular are struggling with her death on Malachor. I thought maybe something like a memorial could give them needed closure.” She smiled nervously. “But you were closer to her than anyone, so I wanted to run it past you first.”

“I…” Rex frowned. “Can I get back to you on that?”

Hera nodded. “Sure, take your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suspect memorials weren't really a thing clones did during the Clone Wars and I haven't seen many in the OT era either, other than Darth Vader's funeral.


	573. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

“No.”

“Kanan,” Hera began. 

He spun to face her, wobbling slightly. “Have you asked Rex this?” 

“Yes and he’s thinking about it.” She shook her head. “I don’t understand, what harm is there in-“

“What if she’s not dead,” Kanan demanded angrily.

“Ezra said-“

“He didn’t see Ahsoka die.” Kanan’s hand drifted to his eyes before falling to his side again. “I know what it feels like when a Force bond ends in death and I didn’t feel that after Malachor.”

“So…what does that mean?”

“I don’t know.” His shoulders slumped. “And until I do, a memorial seems…premature.”


	574. Fulcrum is Dead, Long Live Fulcrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “Twilight of the Apprentice”

General Draven barely looked up. “You read the report out of Phoenix Group?”

Cassian nodded. “It’s a terrible loss. Ahsoka is irreplaceable.”

“And yet the fight goes on,” Draven continued dryly. “We’ll need another Fulcrum for Phoenix. Any ideas?”

“As a matter of fact, sir, I’ve had contact with someone with first-hand knowledge of the Lothal sector and access to sensitive Imperial communications.”

Draven studied the datapad Cassian handed him. “He came to us? Are you sure this is legitimate? He’s not a double-agent?”

“I think it’s worth the risk, sir,” Cassian smiled grimly, “for a spy within the ISB.”


	575. The Scars You Can See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Kanan after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

“What’s wrong,” Sabine asked. “Are your scars bothering you?”

Kanan froze, hand hovering above his eyes. He debated lying or at least deflecting her question, but he knew how determined she could be. “Kinda? People keep staring at them, it’s…” _making me self-conscious_ “…distracting.” 

“How can you tell?”

He grimaced. “Jedi, remember? I can sense it.” He felt her studying him. “It’s no big deal, I’ll just find that temple guard mask-”

“And have no one be able to see any of your face?” Sabine scoffed. “We can do better than that.”

“Sabine-“

“Come on, Kanan,” she pleaded, “trust me.”


	576. A New Mask (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Rex after “Twilight of the Apprentice"

Rex followed the sound of metal striking metal until he found Sabine hunched over a work desk. Something caught her attention because she turned. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, working late. What are you making?”

“A mask for Kanan.” She held up the bare metal. “It’s rough still, but getting there.”

“Is that beskar?”

“No!” Sabine looked aghast. “He’s not a Mandalorian, besides we’ve nothing here that will get hot enough to work beskar properly.” She frowned. “Why’d you ask?”

“Just curious. I know a little about Mandalorians.” He cleared his throat. “Ahsoka and I...we fought with Bo-Katan.”


	577. A New Mask (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Rex after “Twilight of the Apprentice"

“The Battle of Mandalore?” Sabine whistled, clearly impressed. “You never mentioned that before.”

“No.” He paused, considering his next words. “I fought with your mother too. Hera mentioned you and your family weren’t on speaking terms-” Sabine hunched her shoulders, drawing in on herself, so he changed the subject. “This is good, what you’re doing for Kanan. What’s left to do?”

“I need to make it adhere to his face so it won’t slip when he fights, but easy to remove and comfortable to wear.”

“You think he’ll fight again?”

“Don’t you?”

“Yes.” Rex frowned. “I’m not sure he does.”


	578. A New Mask (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Rex after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

Sabine held up the mask again. “I also need to paint this thing.” Rex chuckled and she narrowed her eyes. “What?”

“You and Kanan don’t share similar aesthetic tastes.” 

“True.” She smiled, remembering the time she painted his stormtrooper helmet, which prompted another memory. “You have Jaig Eyes on your helmet, right?” When he nodded, she continued, “Do you know what they mean?”

“It was a battlefield honor among we clones.”

“They were Mandalorian first, awarded for bravery, honor, and skill on the battlefield.”

He caught her meaning and smiled. “That describes Kanan pretty well.”

She grinned back. “Doesn’t it?”


	579. Practicing Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Zeb after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

“What, no Kanan?”

Ezra continued practicing lightsaber forms in a smooth progression without bothering to look at Zeb. “Nope.”

“Where is he?”

“Don’t know. I’ve barely seen him since we returned to base.”

“Shouldn’t you,” Zeb rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable, “I don’t know…check on him?”

“Tried that. Could barely get him to say anything.” And Kanan kept making excuses to leave, as if he could no longer stand being around his Padawan. Not that Ezra blamed him for that; after all, he was responsible for his Master’s current situation. “He’ll come around when he’s ready.”


	580. The Impossible Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

Kanan knelt with a relieved sigh. The Dokma scurried around him and the sensor wall hummed as it kept the spiders safely outside. But even surrounded by all this life, it was quieter here than inside the base. Relying on the Force to navigate his environment had the side effect of leaving him exposed to the thoughts and feelings of others. It felt invasive, like he was betraying everyone’s privacy and trust simply by being near them, and it was getting worse. Kanan faced an impossible choice: distancing himself from the Force again or isolating himself from everyone he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead he does both, which is the worst choice of all really.


	581. The Third Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

There was another option: learn to control it. Unfortunately, Kanan didn’t know how and the one tool that could provide him with answers relied on a primarily visual interface. With Ahsoka gone and Yoda unreachable, Kanan was left to muddle through alone.

Almost everything about this - the lack of control, the isolation, fear, and anger - reminded him inescapably of his life after Order 66. It wasn’t any wonder that his nightmares had returned. 

Kanan felt exhausted and emotionally hollowed out. The only thing that provided him any comfort was meditation, so he began spending more and more time outside…alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which is why you should build accessibility into all of your tools. Come on, Jedi Order.


	582. A New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ezra after “Twilight of the Apprentice”

“Ezra, have you seen that shipment of-” Sabine stopped in mid-stride to stare at him. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He cut another strand of hair, letting it fall to the floor. “I got tired of looking like a kid.”

“You are a kid.” She shook her head. “Besides, if you want a hair cut, I’ll do it for you.”

Ezra glanced at her. “Really?”

“Yeah, because you’re kinda making a mess of it now.” She took the scissors from him. “Anyway, I have to look at you every day and this is just painful. Now stand still-”


	583. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan before “Steps into Shadow”

“He’s grown so much.” Hera smiled proudly. “I don’t mean just physically, although he’s nearly taller than Sabine now. The way Ezra routed the stormtroopers on our the last mission, you’d have been proud of him.”

Kanan knelt just inside the sensor fence where he spent most days now. Sabine’s mask covered his eyes, but there was a wistful smile on his lips. “I wish I could’ve seen it.”

“I know,” she knelt beside him, “but you could at least be there. We need you, Kanan.”

He stiffened, expression becoming blank. “It doesn’t sound like you do…which is good.”


	584. Trying to Get Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan before “Steps into Shadow”

“Good?!” Hera scrambled to her feet and began to pace. “How’s that good?”

Kanan sighed wearily. “How many times have you told me that the rebellion is bigger than just one person-“

She stopped to glare at him. “Oh, you’re really trying this argument? Kanan, I’m not talking about the rebellion, I’m talking about _us_ \- you and me, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, Rex. Your _family_ needs you.” 

He lowered his head and was silent for several minutes. Hera waited breathlessly, hoping this time she’d gotten through. “I’m sorry,” Kanan whispered at last, “I’m not much use to anyone right now.”


	585. Searching for New Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Hera before “Steps into Shadow”

Rex watched from a distance, sighing when Hera stormed back toward the base. “Any luck,” he asked when she got closer, although he already suspected the answer.

“No,” Hera folded her arms and glowered, “he’s too busy feeling sorry for himself to hear anything I say.” She eyed Rex. “Maybe if you-“

“I’ll be happy to try, but if he’s not listening to you then I doubt he’ll listen to anyone.” Rex rubbed his bald head. “Maybe Ezra?”

“Good luck.” He shot her a glance and she shrugged. “I’ve tried that too. They’re both just as stubborn as each other.”


	586. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb and Ezra before “Steps into Shadow”

“Ezra!” 

He turned, smiling a bit stiffly. “What’s up, Zeb?”

“Good job today. Wanna join us for a game of-“

“Another time, I’ve got,” he scrambled for an excuse, “patrol tonight.” He shrugged in a what-can-you-do gesture. “Gotta sleep sometime.”

“Okay. Catch ya later, then.”

“Right.” Ezra waited until Zeb disappeared into the base before he ran up the _Ghost’s_ ramp. Hurrying to his room, he locked the door, reaching out within the Force to ensure no one else was on the ship. Satisfied, he picked up one of the helmets lining a nearby shelf, revealing the Sith holocron underneath.


	587. A New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and the Sith Holocron before “Steps into Shadow”

“It worked just like you said.” Ezra grinned, punching the air. “I could move faster, jump higher, and fighting was easy. When Kanan was teaching me, everything was a struggle-”

“Now you see the power within you,” the holocron purred. “Use it without restraint and you’ll find it has limitless depths.”

Ezra’s mood soured. “Hera wants me to talk to Kanan.”

“Why? You are making progress without him-“

“Yeah, but-“

“What would you say to him,” the voice dropped low, “given your previous mistakes?”

Ezra nodded. “Exactly.”

“Continue your studies. Then perhaps, once you’ve become stronger, you can teach _him_.”


	588. Changes in Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper before “Steps into Shadow”

“Doesn’t he seem odd lately?”

Zeb studied the bindings of his bo-rifle. “Who?”

Sabine sighed in exasperation. “Ezra, of course!”

He considered before shaking his head. “He’s stronger, more confident, more capable in a fight. I don’t see the problem.”

“He’s also colder, even ruthless at times.” She folded her arms over her chest. “It feels…wrong.”

“Talk to him about it.”

“I’ve tried! He says I’m worrying over nothing.” 

“Maybe you are?”

Sabine punched his arm. “Not helping, Zeb. Chopper, what do you think?”

“ _I like him better this way_.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Now I know something’s wrong-”


	589. A Mysterious Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Chopper, and Hera before “Steps into Shadow”

Ezra waited until the others left the briefing before approaching, Chopper trailing behind him. “Hera, I’ve got a plan.”

She sipped a long-cold cup of caf. “For what?”

“Commander Sato says we need more ships, right? Well, we’ve,“ he nodded at the droid, “heard from someone who says they can tell us where to find as many ships as we need.”

“What’s the catch?”

“They’re currently in an Imperial jail.” Ezra shrugged. “We’d have to break them out first.”

Her eyes narrowed. “And who is this mysterious benefactor who can conjure up ships but not their own escape plan?”

“Hondo.”


	590. Coming Up with a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, Ezra, Chopper, Sabine, Sato, Hera, and Zeb before “Steps into Shadow”

“How’re we tackling this,” Rex asked as they studied the schematics.

Ezra pointed to a location on the hologram. “Hera will drop us here to avoid sensor sweeps. Zeb, Sabine, and I will follow the walkway to this entrance. Chopper will go over the ridge and meet us there. He won’t register as a lifeform, so he should be fine.” 

“ _Should be?_ ”

They ignored the droid. “How,” Sabine interjected, “are we getting past the guards and the security tower?”

“By climbing underneath the walkway.”

“That’ll be difficult.”

“But workable,” Sato nodded. “Ezra, you have my permission to lead the mission.”


	591. Soldier or Jedi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Rex during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Kanan tilted his head. “Did Hera send you to talk to me?”

“No.” Rex stopped beside his friend. “She and the others left on a rescue mission a while back.” Kanan’s shoulders tensed as if he sensed an unspoken recrimination in Rex’s words. “Ezra’s in charge of this one. If everything goes well, he’ll probably get promoted.”

“Promoted?” Kanan frowned. “He’s a Jedi-”

“Right now he’s a soldier, just like the rest of us.” Rex watched Kanan’s face, hoping for some sort of reaction, but the Jedi only pulled further into himself.

“If that’s what he wants…so be it.”


	592. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Clicking the controls on her gauntlets, Sabine began working on the cell’s lock. “I still can’t believe we’re here to break this guy out of prison.”

“Trust me,” Ezra replied, “we need the information he has.”

“You heard the boss,” Zeb chimed in, sounding smug. “Open the door.”

 _Boss? Ezra?!_ Inside her helmet, Sabine rolled her eyes. _Not likely, no matter how much he’s changed._ “Don’t encourage him.” 

“He is in here because of us,” Ezra added in a consolatory tone. 

Sabine chuckled low in derision. _Funny_ , she thought, _that’s not how I remember it_. “Keep telling yourself that, Ezra.”


	593. Escape Through Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Hondo, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, and Terba during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Ezra concentrated on his anger at having to change his plan. Almost instantly, he sensed the path to the nearest exit. “This way,” he yelled, running ahead and trusting the others to follow him. 

A squad of stormtroopers soon appeared, trying to block their escape. _Finally_ , Ezra thought, relieved to have someone to vent his frustrations on. He dodged the hail of blaster fire easily and leapt into a spin. Pulling his lightsaber out, he ignited it in one smooth motion and quickly dispatched all five troopers. 

Hondo marveled quietly, “Is that really Ezra?”

“Most of the time,” Sabine sighed.


	594. The Power of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and others during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Ezra focused on the AT-DP driver. Terba’s death and the danger his friends now faced were the Imperial’s fault and Ezra would make him pay. 

His anger flowed through the Force, clouding the driver’s mind. Ezra’s outstretched hand clinched into a fist as he forced the driver to fire on his fellow stormtroopers, oblivious to their panicked screams of pain and confusion. Once the troopers were eliminated, he methodically walked the AT-DP off the platform, sending both pilot and machine crashing to a fiery death. 

“When did Kanan teach you that,” Sabine asked, horrified.

Ezra opened his eyes. “He didn’t.”


	595. The Holocron’s Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Ezra seethed with righteous indignation during Hera’s lecture, but kept his emotions mostly hidden until he reached the privacy of his room. 

“I knew the details of the mission,” he yelled once the door closed behind him. “Terba got himself killed. It’s not my fault.” He slammed his hand against the dresser and sensed something in the room shift in response. The growing presence felt like a cool, soothing touch on his shoulder. Turning, he wasn’t surprised to see a red glow shining through the lenses of his favorite helmet. 

Awakened by his anger, the Sith holocron called to him.


	596. Silent Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and the Sith Holocron during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

He stared at the glow for several heartbeats, despite the holocron’s pull. He knew its advice would be comforting, full of approval and encouragement so different from that of his friends. Under its guidance he was becoming powerful, but there was something else the device wanted from him, something he hadn’t completely surrendered yet.

Eventually Ezra walked across the room and removed the holocron from its hiding place. “They never would have succeeded without me. Don’t they know that?” 

“Your anger gives you strength,” it cooed softly, “gives you focus.” Within its depths, Ezra saw all his dreams made real.


	597. Ezra’s Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and the Sith Holocron during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

“…You can see things clearly your friends cannot. What else do you desire?”

Within his vision, Ezra saw himself leading the rebel forces and freeing the galaxy. Vader yelled as he dissipated into nothingness with a wave of Ezra’s hand. Bail Organa led the Emperor away to be put on trial while Ezra’s friends, his family, crowded around him with congratulations. Kanan’s eyesight was restored, Ahsoka returned to them, and everyone he loved was finally safe. More than that, they knew they were safe because of him. 

“If they can’t see,” Ezra replied slowly, “I must become stronger, more powerful-”


	598. A Voice in the Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Kanan barely felt the Dokma crawling over and around him. He’d been distancing himself from the Force for weeks, a strategy that had delivered mixed results so far. He was no longer flooded with the unprotected thoughts and feelings of others, but now he couldn’t seem to to concentrate. Meditation, his only comfort for many months, now seemed impossible.

Kanan sighed and tried again, closing his eyes out of habit and struggling to center himself.

“ _I see you._ ”

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere.

“ _I see you._ ” 

Kanan tilted his head, trying to pinpoint its location.

“ _Come to me._ ”


	599. A Timely Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Kanan had almost located the direction of the mysterious voice when a more familiar one broke his concentration. “Kanan-” Hera kept her distance, which set all his internal alarms ringing. “I was hoping to see you at the briefing.” 

“I hear Ezra’s doing well,” he replied, an indirect apology of sorts. 

“He has been stepping up, but he blames himself for what happened to you and Ahsoka-”

Kanan’s shoulders slumped. “Well, I don’t.” 

“I wish you would tell him that,” she muttered. When Hera walked away, each footfall was measured but forceful and Kanan heard her frustration in every step.


	600. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Hera was right, of course. Kanan stood - stretching limbs gone stiff from inactivity - and sought out Ezra. 

He proved surprisingly easy to find. Hurried scrambling from the direction of the upper bunk greeted Kanan's entrance into Ezra’s room. Clearly, Ezra hadn’t sensed him. “Kanan. Hey…what are you doing here?” 

He leaned on the cabin’s dresser. “I think it’s time for us to talk.” 

“Really? Now’s not a good time. I’ve been promoted and assigned a really important mission-”

“Yeah, I heard.” Shifting slightly, he felt something move behind him. His fingers brushed the familiar shape of the Sith holocron.


	601. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

“I can’t let you keep this.” Clutching the Sith holocron, Kanan turned to leave.

“Fine,” Ezra yelled, his anger like a wall of cold flame at Kanan’s back. “I don’t need it. Just like I don’t need you.” 

The words felt like a kick in the gut. Kanan briefly considered turning back, but what could he say that would make this right? _I should have known_ , he thought bitterly, stumbling out of the _Ghost_. _Sensed it somehow. Seen a change-_

But that was the problem: he couldn’t see anything now. He couldn’t help Ezra or anyone else, not even himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness we're almost at the turning point, miserable Kanan is no fun to write.


	602. A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Ezra during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

“Ready,” Hera asked when Ezra climbed down the ladder toward the _Phantom_.

“Why,” he spat out, “don’t you trust me?”

She raised her eyebrows at his unexpectedly harsh reaction. “If I didn’t,” she replied calmly, “if we all didn’t, you wouldn’t have command of this mission.” 

Ezra’s expression shifted from angry to embarrassed. “Of course. Yeah, sorry…just nerves, I guess.” 

“It’s a reconnaissance mission, just follow protocol.” In the past, she would have pulled him in for a hug, but now she wasn’t sure it would be welcomed. She patted his shoulder instead. “I’ve complete confidence you’ll do great.”


	603. Following the Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

“ _I can help you_.”

This time Kanan sensed the voice coming from somewhere in front of him. 

“ _Come to me_.”

With nothing left to lose, he removed one of the sensors from its base and walked slowly through a gauntlet of hissing spiders. Several kept pace with him, coming close only to scuttle backward when he raised the device toward them. 

He heard gentle hooting above him - a Convor of some kind. Something about it reminded him of Ahsoka, although he couldn’t explain the connection. Still, when it flew off to the left, he followed it deeper into the desert.


	604. A New Teacher (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

The being was stronger in the Force than anyone Kanan had met. When it moved, he realized it was also huge. “Hello.” Its voice echoed in the large clearing. “You heard my call. Good. Your imbalance woke me from a deep slumber.” 

“Imbalance?” 

“Your presence is like a violent storm in this quiet world.”

 _Just mine_ , Kanan wondered, _not Ezra or the rebels_? Then realization hit him. “You’re a Force wielder,” Kanan knelt, “but you’re not a Jedi.” 

“Wielder? Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan, the light and the dark. I’m the one in the middle, the Bendu.”


	605. Enter the Grand Admiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Kallus, Admiral Konstantine, Grand Moff Tarkin, Grand Admiral Thrawn, and Governor Pryce during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Kallus kept quiet, allowing Konstantine to monopolize the conversation. He doubted the man would impress Tarkin any more than he had Lord Vader. “…While there are pockets of rebellion, there has never been any evidence of a larger scale, galaxy-wide operation.” 

“And I would like to keep it that way-“ The officer entering the bridge slightly ahead of Pryce was blue-skinned and broad shouldered. Everything about him spoke of power and his red eyes bore into everyone in the room in turn. Kallus straightened instinctively. 

“Grand Admiral Thrawn,” Tarkin announced.

Konstantine didn’t hide his skepticism. “Grand Admiral?” 

_Idiot_ , Kallus thought.


	606. Batonn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Kallus, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Governor Pryce, Admiral Konstantine, and Grand Moff Tarkin during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

Thawn smiled at the admiral. “The Emperor recently promoted me after my victory at Batonn.”

Kallus vividly remembered the ISB report on the battle. “Civilian casualties,” he said slowly, trying to mask his disapproval, “outnumbered the insurgents at the time.”

“Acceptable margins, Agent Kallus,” Pryce replied, “for there are no longer rebels in that sector.” Kallus nodded. It wasn’t the Empire’s first massacre, nor likely the last. 

“Thrawn, what do you think of Pryce’s theory about the rebels in the Lothal sector?” 

As the Grand Admiral explained how the escape of Hondo Ohnaka connected to Reklam Station, Kallus’s apprehension grew.


	607. Argument Above Reklam Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, Ezra, and others during “Steps into Shadow, Part 1”

“We should advise Captain Syndula,” Rex warned. 

The others had talked him out of targeting the last mining ship, but if Ezra didn’t act this time there’d be no Y-wings left to steal. He rounded on Rex. “What if the Empire detects our transmissions? I was given command, I know what the objective was and I’m changing it. We’re going in now. That’s an order.” 

The two stared each other down. For several seconds all Ezra felt was rage. Then, glancing around, he saw the shock in everyone’s faces. 

Shifting uncomfortably, he turned away. Soon they’d see he was right.


	608. The Defenders of Reklam Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper, Sabine, and others during “Steps into Shadow, Part 2”

A dismantler droid seized the _Phantom’s_ wing.

“Get it, Chop,” Sabine yelled over the comms. 

“ _You get it! It’s three times my size._ ” 

The huge dome-shaped droid used its pincers to crawl towards Chopper, towering over him. “ _Tiny_ ,” the dismantler wheezed. “ _Weak. Easily destroyed._ ”

“ _Who you callin’ weak?_ ” Chopper fired the ship’s rear gun repeatedly at point-blank range, forcing the dismantler to release its hold. “ _Tiny, but mighty_ ,” Chopper laughed as his last few shots hit the dismantler’s vulnerable underbelly and it exploded. “ _All clear_.” 

But he’d spoken too soon. Three more dismantler droids were closing in on the _Phantom_.


	609. Lessons in Being Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and the Bendu during “Steps into Shadow, Part 2”

“So,” Kanan folded his arms over his chest, “how do I restore my sight?”

“You must be empty,” the Bendu replied. “There is only the Force.” 

The words conjured up memories from Kanan’s childhood. Afternoons spent with the other younglings listening to Master Yoda’s teachings about the dangers of trusting only your senses. Lightsaber training with Master Billaba. “Form follows function,” she’d said long ago. “Function may be found in form.”

“Now,” the Bendu’s deep voice interrupted Kanan’s reverie, “turn around and walk forward.” 

Reluctantly, Kanan did as he was told. “I’m not so sure this is a good idea.”


	610. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bendu and Kanan during “Steps into Shadow, Part 2”

“Are they close?”

Kanan pictured the spiders and tried to sense them. “No.”

“Are you certain?”

He reached out expecting only empty desert air, but his fingers brushed the smooth flesh of a spider. Kanan drew back with a gasp. “What should I do?” 

Bendu’s voice remained calm and relaxed despite the urgency of the situation. “What do you want to do?”

 _Caleb Dume…run!_ “Run,” Kanan whispered, hearing the blaster fire in his memories. Sighing, he returned to the here and now with great effort. “But there’s another one right behind me.”

Bendu laughed. “You are beginning to see.”


	611. Visions of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bendu and Kanan during “Steps into Shadow, Part 2”

“Look closer”

Kanan shook his head. “There’s nothing. I can’t sense them.” 

“Look within.” 

Hand still outstretched, he tried again. “I see…fear.”

“In the spiders?”

He concentrated, searching for the source of the fear. A vision appeared in his mind’s eye: Ezra clinging to an orbital station as it crashed. He was screaming…

_Kanan!_

“Ezra!”

“Ah, your thoughts dwell on your apprentice.”

“He’s in danger.” Kanan chased the vision trying to learn more, but feelings flooded him. His eyes flew open. “No,” he gasped. His lightsaber was in his hand and ignited before he realized he’d reached for it.


	612. Reflections in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and the Bendu during “Steps into Shadow, Part 2”

Kanan clutched his lightsaber hilt, waiting for an attack that never came. Behind him he sensed the weariness of Bendu’s disappointment, but that wasn’t what had put him on the defensive. 

Kanan emptied his mind until he was alone with the Force. Feelings rolled through him again but this time he had enough distance to identify their source. “No, it’s not Ezra or the spiders. It’s…me. Fear, grief, anger, that’s how they see me.” He sighed, shutting of the blade. “That’s how I see myself.” 

The spiders were like mirrors, reflecting the thoughts and feelings of others, nothing more.


	613. A Missed Check-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Hera and Sato during “Steps into Shadow, Part 2”

“Heeeeeeey!” 

Hearing the forced swagger in Ezra’s reply, Hera was instantly wary. It was the tone of voice he used whenever he was trying to hide a mistake he’d made.

“Still in the Yarma system, Hera,” he continued, blaster fire carrying clearly over the open comm. “Getting some great recon. So busy. Not time to talk. Bridger out!” 

“It appears,” Sato commented dryly once the signal ended, “Commander Bridger’s recon mission has turned into a recovery operation.”

“Sir.” Chagrined, Hera met his eyes with less confidence than usual. This wouldn’t end well for anyone. “We had better mobilized the fleet.”


	614. Return of a Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the _Ghost_ during “Steps into Shadow, Part 2”

The sight of someone sitting in the _Ghost’s_ co-pilot’s chair brought Hera up short. Everyone was already on the mission, except… “Kanan,” she asked, both surprised and hopeful. 

“Ezra’s in trouble,” he replied and her heart leapt. He sounded himself at last, full of the warm humor she’d come to reply on and had desperately missed. “Let’s go.” 

She slipped into the pilot’s seat with a quick exhale of laughter. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back." Kanan briefly rested his fingertips on her right arm as she readied the ship. “Sorry I kept you waiting…”


End file.
